Hunter
by GRINtelligencer
Summary: Kurama had hoped this new job would get him away from it all. But as it turns out, Chapter Black is not quite finished with them. Itsuki is very angry that something was stolen from him. Understandably, considering the object.
1. Scenting A Plot

**Hunter **

Dane Soar

New story at last. Well good for me. More insanity… joy. But then again this should be interesting strap on your seat belt people it might be a bumpy ride.

Oh yes about IMC if your wondering it'll be updated soon. I think I just need my editor to get back to me.

In her defense she wishes to inform everyone that she is overworked, underpaid, and kept in a cage with a red pen.

**Prologue**

**--------------------------------------------**

**America **

**New York**

**A ranch home**

**Early- too early**

**----------------------------------------------**

"Is that blood on the window?" Kurama asked, squinting at the window in question.

"I don't know." His work partner, Rachel 'Ricky' Halash, replied also squinting at it. "Guess it sorta does…"

He brushed a hand through his flaming red hair, pulled back into a ponytail, and raised an eyebrow at Ricky.

"Probable cause?"

She shrugged. "Close enough for government work, I suppose. Do you think it's unlocked?"

"I don't know. Most likely."

"Most likely," Ricky mimicked, "That's lots of help. If it's locked, we'll have trouble getting in." She frowned. "Or we could just break down the door."

Kurama gave her an amused look. "You watch to much TV."

Making a disgruntled sound, Ricky planted her foot into the middle of the door and collapsed with a muffled groan, clutching her knee.

"Are you alright?" asked Kurama, watching her with interest.

She groaned louder. "Is the door open?"

"No, but I think you scratched the paint."

"Damn." Ricky moaned, nursing her kneecap and glaring at the door.

Stepping forward so that his partner couldn't see what he was doing, Kurama did… something… with the lock, and it clicked, "Oh, wait, maybe you did do something. Look, it's open."

Ricky climbed to her feet moving in front of him, "You know," she said back to him, "You scare me a little when you do that."

Kurama smiled at her. "Do what?"

She rolled her eyes.

Giving the doorknob a sharp jerk, she opened the door to the small rancher and was in first, hand on gun. "Holy fucking shit." Drifted back out of the door, "Chi, get in here."

"Shuichi." Kurama sighed in a tired way. Americans hadn't grasped the idea of differently ordered names when he first got the job, and there had been a mistake. Most detectives called each other by last name; before the mix up had been cleared he'd discovered that Americans weren't able to pronounce Shuichi properly, either. Ricky had come up with the shortening. He was still sighing resignedly at it now, years later.

Following her into the house, he stopped in his tracks, "I think you were right." said Kurama to his partner, "Although, not about the holy part."

"Yeah." Ricky wavered, looking a little green, the color clashing badly with her dyed red hair and brown eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yep. But that is so sick."

A sprawled corpse of a little girl lay in the middle of the room, blood all over, with gunshot wounds clear on her chest. To make it worse, the killer had daubed symbols all over the walls.

Ricky cast an eye over the bedecked walls. "Do you know what sort of symbols this is?"

Kurama shook his head no, thinking that it was only a small lie. Demonic was not a language Shuichi Minamino was supposed to know. But Youko Kurama saw the words clearly, though this particular dialect of demonic wasn't the one he knew best. It was one of two definitions:

_**Butterscotch flies in migraine. Eels twenty pounds of buckets. Waking light bulbs is easy. **_

Or:

**_So I found you detective. Watch you step. You've stolen from the wrong person._**

He decided it would be a long day.

Chapter 1 Scenting A Plot 

**--------------------------------------------**

**America **

**New York**

**Pandora's Bread- a café**

**Later that day**

**----------------------------------------------**

Pandora's Bread was a bright café that served food that was a compromise between healthy and edible. Kurama preferred healthy food, and Ricky liked, as she put it, _edible_ food, so Pandora was middle ground for both of them.

"So, are we on the case?" Ricky asked, sliding into the booth across from Kurama and setting down her food.

"No, Montes and Martin are, we are technically still on that other case." Kurama picked up his spoon and started on his own purchase lunch.

Ricky paused in her imitation of a vacuum cleaner across from him and made a face. "Oh yeah, the guy who fell off a building."

Ripping off a small piece of bread, Kurama corrected, "That's not entirely correct, the victim was shot, and then fell off the building. Not any building at that, the Empire State Building."

She shrugged. "There wasn't much left of him by the time the guy hit the ground. We could barely identify him or even fix the M.O.D. There's not much we can do about it anyway. We checked the cameras, but it was after hours, and there's no suspect we can nail down." Tearing a bite out of her sandwich, Ricky chewed nosily and swallowed. "Did you question that chick on the tape?"

The security tape had shown a handful of people breaking into the Empire State Building, the victim among them. Sadly it didn't show the viewing platform where the victim had fallen from. Kurama had recognized the woman in the group from another case.

"I was planning to do that later today, on my off time." He replied.

Ricky took another big bite of her sandwich, "Why do it after hours? You get paid for this, you know."

He chewed another small piece of bread. "I'm going to do this as myself, not as a detective. The suspect is a bit paranoid. She could run if I approach her the wrong way. If I can't find her, I can't question her."

"Jeeze Chi, you need a life after you go home. You never take any days off, you work over your over time, and you never complain. " She rolled her eyes, "If you're not going to use all those days off can't you give them to me?"

Kurama chuckled. "Ricky you used up all your days off weeks ago. If you used them more carefully, you would have more."

She had by this time finished her sandwich and started on her soup, slurping it down: "Well, Teresa and I have a lot to… talk about." Teresa was Ricky's new girlfriend. Privately, Kurama was grateful his partner had…other interests. The rest of the women in the office were vexing enough.

Seeing these types of couples almost made him feel like he was in the Makai, minus horns and scales. Demons were not as choosy in relationships. Or as attached to them. Emotional demons don't last long in the Makai.

_Speaking of which Hiei is in the Makai. I haven't seen him in years _

He shook his head to clear it.

"What?" asked Ricky.

"Nothing." Kurama stood up. "Can you finish my meal for me? I've got to go attend to some things." Though English came easily to him, he still phrased himself more like a demon than an American. Five years in America hadn't managed to completely rid him of that habit.

Ricky nodded and slid the tray over to her side, then frowned. Her partner had only eaten a few bites. Now that she thought about it, Chi had looked a little pale since the bloody kid in the room this morning. Was something wrong with him?

She sensed she was missing something. But Ricky just shrugged and went back to food intake, priorities.

**--------------------------------------------**

**America **

**New York**

**Unknown warehouse- were else?**

**Night**

**----------------------------------------------**

"So you see my situation." Kurama finished. "It would be to your advantage to help me. You would gain the most."

The woman sitting across from him was somewhere between twenty and twenty-five, and beautiful in a harsh way. Her hair was blonde, slashed off at the shoulder, her eyes slate grey, and she had her arms crossed across her chest, eyeing him with an annoyed expression.

"And you're willing to drop the investigation against me for information, is that what you mean?"

"Yes."

She frowned. "Okay, sounds fair enough. Oh, and to clear the case, I didn't kill the guy." Kurama gave her a skeptical expression. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair in a tired way. The movement lifted her coat enough for him to see the gun at her waist. "Look, I know I usually kill demons, but this guy was a buddy of mine. Did you know him?"

"In a way," He replied neutrally, though it was only a half-truth. The dead demon had been a comrade of his a long time ago, and a friend nowadays, "However, if you didn't kill him, do you know who did?"

Nodding, her grey eyes suddenly became very cold, "Oh, you bet I know who he is. And believe me, he's going to die a painful death."

"So, we have an agreement?" asked Kurama.

The women seemed to pull her head back to the situation from someplace far away, "Sure… Whatever. What do you want to know?"

"Is there anyone new in town, a killer or someone looking for someone?"  
She scratched her head, "New guys huh? Well, I've been a bit busy lately to have my ear to the ground, but I did hear a rumor."

"Do you think it's relevant to what I am looking for?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know what you're hunting for, but there was something I heard from a friend of a friend that there's a real ticked off demon looking for someone."

"Oh?"

"Sorry, that's all I got."

"That hardly qualified for information."

"Wait, the guy, I'm trying to remember what type of demon he was."

"And?" prompted Kurama.

She bit her lip. "Ah, damn, it was on the tip of my tongue and I lost it, but I remember it began with a 'y'… no wait, maybe it was a 'j'. Sorry, I don't think I know anymore than that. But I remember I'd never heard about this type of demon. Guess he was a rare one."

That wasn't much help. "Thank you for your time." said Kurama picking up his jacket and starting out.

"Wait a second." The woman said after him. He turned back, and she extended her hand toward him.

"I'm Twilight come to me if you need more info. I'll ask around in the meantime."

"Kurama," he said as he shook hands with her.

"A cop and a demon." She shook her head, "That's a new one."

Kurama frowned. "I never said I was a…"

She interrupted him, "You talk like demon, and you wear cop shoes." With a wink she made her exit, the door slamming behind her.

Kurama squelched the urge to examine his shoes and also left.

Outside, the kitsune breathed deeply of the air, smelling the pollution, and wrinkled his nose. New York air was always a mix of smells both foul and good. He pulled the ponytail out of his hair and let the wind blow though it. It felt delightful.

Kurama hated tying his hair up, but it was necessary. Office legend explained why. On his second day there, he was questioning a female witness and had gone to walk away. She had been half hysterical and had wanted to stop him, somehow in her mind this had equivocated to grabbing a handful of hair and refusing to let go.

The next day, he'd come to work ignoring the jibes, with hair tied up.

Banishing the memory, he sniffed at the smell-laden air.

Hotdogs and urine. Vomit and perfume. But there was something else… another scent in the air.

It was the smell of something: of a plot. At last, something new.

A small bit of him missed the Spirit Detective days. Now, something was happening and he could hardly wait. Someone was looking for him? Well let them. 'Watch your step' they said? Let them come, he could use the excitement.

TBC

Method of Death


	2. Suspicions On A Birthday

**Hunter **

Dane Soar

Thank you reviewers! I'm glad to see you like this story hopefully you will enjoy this chapter. Sorry Kittyluv I think that might be a one time thing but Mengii Montes in this chapter is from that story.

I had some problems with programs, it got rid of one of the scene changing markers I used, you might have noticed. I'll try something else this time.

Get ready for some reappearing people from Chapter Black and a glimpse at our villain!

**Chapter 2 Suspicions On A Birthday**

**----------------------------------------------**

**America **

**New York**

Apartment 

**Far past midnight**

**----------------------------------------------**

Government pay and such in America being what it was, Kurama lived in a small apartment just on the edge of the nastier streets. To his great surprise, when he returned there well past midnight he found the door unlocked.

Pushing it open, Kurama stepped inside. Setting aside his briefcase, he took off his coat as a black object _whooshed_ toward his head. With a snatch, he grabbed it easily and held the thing up for inspection.

"Sniper, really, an Oreo?" Kurama asked, the back of the head visible over the couch lit by the TV. "Have you any pride?"

Kaname Hagiri had been surprised as he when they had run into each other a year back, (it had almost been a literal run into). He had run afoul of one of the worse gangs in the area and had had his temporary home burned down. After noting the change he had gone through post-Sensui, Kurama had offered his couch. The kitsune strongly suspected Hagiri had moved to the US to get away from Spirit World's radar.

Now Sniper was still living here, paying half the rent in exchange for the room. Kurama had no complaints, even if living with the human meant the occasional thing being thrown at his head.

Presently Hagiri was slumped on the couch, bag of Oreos close at hand and TV on, watching with the single-minded concentration only the truly bored can manage. Knowing his question was doomed to go unanswered, Kurama claimed a seat on the well worn but comfortable sofa, munching on his acquired Oreo.

"Late night?" Hagiri asked without blinking or breaking his purple gaze at the screen, where a reporter was talking trying to look serious about the crime she was reporting.

Locating the remote Kurama held it up. "Yes, we're a bit over worked in the office. Mind if I change the channel?"

Hagiri shook his head and Kurama switched the reporter for another. Only news was on this late. He sighed and gave up after changing the channel a few more times and failing to find a good one. He passed the remote to Hagiri.

"Here, I think I'm going to turn in."

Sniper grunted and took over channel surfing.

The second door on the left was his, and opened into a painfully neat room with plants placed by a curtained window. After removing his heavy gun belt, he stowed it on a table and untied his hair for the second time that night with relief.

A thought struck him, and he opened his door to speak to Sniper once more, "Oh and Hagiri, if anyone comes asking for me, please send them away." Sniper nodded, being a human of few words. "Try not to get into trouble again, I need my sleep," added Kurama and quickly closed his door as an Oreo slammed against it, the cookie breaking into pieces to slide to the floor. "Is that a yes?" he said through the wood.

The only answer he got was the slam of another Oreo against the door.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Letter**

**That morning**

**At an ungodly hour that no one should be awake at**

**----------------------------------------------**

_Kurama,_

_So how long has it been now? Five years, or something like that? Hope you aren't still mad at me. I keep writing you, and you never send anything back. Still, it gives me English practice, which is good because some of the customers in the restaurant don't speak Japanese. You'd think if they were going to come here, though, they'd bother learning to speak the language. I'm not complaining though, 'cause it gives Kayko and me a lot of business. You missed our wedding. I can't remember if I told you last time I wrote. _

_But this doesn't even sound like me. All this polite talk sounds weird even to me as I'm writing it, so who knows how it sounds to you._

_Hiei visited a month back, but he only stayed about a millisecond. I think he was staying at Genkai's old place. I can never get used to calling it anything else even after Genkai died. Kuwabara recently came to visit me too. He lives at the compound most of the time with Yukina, who still hasn't figured out he's head-over-heels for her. Keeps Hiei happy, though._

Kuwabara came to ask if I'd seen that sister of his around Apparently Shizuru got into a fight with him and stormed out of the compound. He hasn't seen her since, I haven't either. Did you?

_If you ask me, she's just disappeared. It's been almost a week since any of us have seen her. I think she might have gotten into some trouble. Between all of us we've got a decent amount of enemies. I hope nothing did happen to her, but it's been quiet lately, and it feels like the calm before the storm, if you know what I mean._

_Come on lazy fox, pick up a pen and write me, you can't still be sulking, that's Hiei's specialty. Hope to hear from you._

_Yusuke_

Kurama folded the letter and stuffed into its envelope, slamming the door of the P.O. box shut. Throwing the envelope into the trashcan near the door, he walked out of the tiny post-office. He had never really gotten in the mood to write him back. Yusuke had said some things after Shiori's death, but now Kurama didn't hold it against him. He didn't understand yet.

He would when Kayko died.

Out on the crowded streets, he slipped along in the crowds on the way to the office, though first he would have to pick up some coffee. Ricky could face down Hiei in the bad mood department before her morning coffee. Stopping at a street to wait for the walk light to change he watched the locals of New York ignore the cars and lights and walked across the street anyway. Mostly tourists waited for the light, tourists and Kurama. He preferred not to get hit by a car. Yusuke once said it was very painful, and he was in no hurry to get to work. It was still an ungodly hour.

Eyes drifting side-to-side in the manner of one used to be attacked or being the attacker, Kurama caught sight of a familiar face on the other side of the street. Botan stood on the corner unseen by the people behind her, in her pink kimono holding her oar. He blinked in surprise and wasn't sure it was her for a second, then was positive. The Grim Reaper was waving at him frenziedly with one hand.

Cupping her hand around her mouth she called out, "Be care…" The end of what she was trying to say was cut off as a truck zoomed by, drowning out what she was trying to shout and blocking her from sight for a brief moment.

When the truck had moved by, she was gone.

Kurama stood on the curb for a full minute, ignoring the people who streamed around him as the walk light blinked on. Botan had left.

What the kitsune hadn't seen of course was what had happened when the truck went by. Three hands had reached out of thin air, and yanked her back into… nowhere. She vanished without a sound.

**----------------------------------------------**

**America **

**New York**

The Office 

**Early- Too early- Again**

**----------------------------------------------**

Kurama slipped through the tiny isle-way between the cubicles, holding a teetering pile of folders in one hand and attempting to grasp two cups of coffee with the other hand. It was a complicated balancing act that he did just about every day, "…and yet I'm still here." He muttered to himself and shook his head, "Insane." Insane but always interesting.

At last he arrived at his own minuscule cubicle that was just large enough to fit a desk and a chair. After that, you were on your own, as far as the office was concerned. In the next cubicle over, Ricky was slumped over her own cluttered desk, asleep and snoring loudly.

With a sigh, Kurama ditched the coffee on his own immaculate desk space and took the large pile of folders. Nodding to Kines, a young red haired officer who was passing by, he rounded the partition between the two cubicles. Ricky snored particularly loudly and Kurama wrinkled his nose in annoyance taking the folders in both hands raising them high above the desk.

WUMP!

"No boss I wasn't sleepin-CHI GODAMN YOU! I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT!"

The crumpled pieces of paper on Ricky's desk jumped two inches on impact. Not to be outdone Ricky jumped a good foot. Every detective within earshot stifled grins or rolled their eyes.

Kurama smiled benignly, "If you didn't fall asleep at your desk so often this would stop happening."

Ricky groaned and _thunked_ her head back onto the desk. Ricky was not a morning person until she had her caffeine.

"That isn't a response." Kurama said reaching over the partition back to his desk he snagged one of the ceramic mugs of coffee, "Here, instant human in a cup, just add Ricky."

A hand snaked up and snatched the cup from him downing half in one gulp. Slamming the cup down Ricky sighed, "Ah…" Her eyes opened all the way and the caffeine stirred her brain out of the corner it had been slumping in, "I had a busy night. I didn't get a lot of sleep." Kurama raised an eyebrow at her, "Ew, no." She replied, "Not like that. So are we going out interviewing, or is today a desk day?"

"Today," began Kurama, "We will be doing Montes and Martin a favor and do some surveillance on a house."

"Is this in relation to their kid killing case?" Asked Ricky.

Kurama nodded, lifted one of the forgotten files off the desk, and opened it, reading the text as he continued, "Yes it is, sense most of the others are out on other cases and our current one is looking like a lost cause, Montes wanted me to ask if you wouldn't mind if we helped her partner and her."

It was a grim truth that the officers were fighting a losing battle against the dark side. Every year the gangs got tougher, the crooks got smarter and another street or two was added to the bad part of town. Every year more cops died, and every year more ground was lost. That wasn't something they liked to talk about.

Montes was Mengii Montes, a brown haired fellow detective whose partner was Bob Martin a well tempered plump man.

"Speaking of," Said Montes poking her head over the partition from the other side were her desk was wedged, "Could I have a word with you, Kurama, before you leave." A private word said the subtext for all those who wanted to read it. He never used that name there, so if she had come to know it…

"Of course, Montes. Ricky, could you go clean out your car, we'll use yours today and I know it's full of junk." Kurama said.

"It's not junk, its stuff," corrected Ricky, "And sure, I'll do that right now." She got up, taking her coffee with her, "Just don't take too long, alright?" Ricky shuffled away between the other desks, slurping her coffee halfheartedly.

"That was well handled." Observed Mengii, "That's the thing that really disturbs me about demons. They're so damn good at manipulating people."

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" asked Kurama, not batting an eyelid. There were some people on the force who knew about demons and the like, but it wasn't a large majority. He had guessed Mengii was one of them when he first met her. People like that had a… look about them.

She ran her hand through her hair nervously, "It's just that I… sometimes I see things, if you know what I mean, before they happen."

"And you want to tell me about something you saw?" Kurama replied. He also knew that Mengii was a rather powerful physic, a fact she let few know.

"Ah yea, that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about," Mengii began, her hands still nervous. She remembered knowing that Chi was a demon from the moment she had shaken his hand on his first day. So Mengii started to tell him about the vision that had sent her to the ground with pain, "At first it was dark, but that's not unusual. Then a man's voice yells out 'Kurama' loudly and I saw you. You started to turn but something hit you from behind, I think, because you disappear. I saw another face for a second but I didn't know him."

"Can you describe this person?" Asked Kurama, cop training kicking in.

She ran her hand though her hair again, "A tall guy, shoulder length hair I think, remember I only saw him for a second, but I could have sworn his hair was almost blue, he was oddly dressed too. Anyway then the scene changes and it's all dark again.

"When that clears, I see a person running away, and a man, older than the first one, standing over a fallen form. There's blood all over the ground. He's making a sign with his hand," Mengii held up her hand first two fingers extended, "Like this. Then the person he's standing over kicks out and catches him in the knees. When he falls, I can see the face of the person on the ground. It's you."

"That's why you felt you had to tell me this."

"Yeah, you had better watch your step for a while."

His face assumed an odd expression that Mengii couldn't quite decipher, "You know, that's not the first time I've heard that this week. But thank you, I'll keep it in mind."

"You had better go before Major sees you in here." Carlos Major was the boss in the office, a large man in his late forties with a bristling gray mustache. "If does he'll be angry you came in on your birthday, he told you yesterday to take today off."

Kurama winced, "How did you find out about the birthday?"

She grinned, "I have a friend in records. He told me that the ladies were drawing straws for who would bring in the cake."

Sighing at the idea, he thought he could hear candles spluttering somewhere, "I had better leave then, and be spared the bad singing."

"Run fast, I think I see the masses coming," Reported Mengii, squinting over the partitions and desks, "And those ladies are licking their lips. Maybe they plan to snap up the best looking guy in the office at last."

He groaned, "Oh-no. Look Montes, tell them I went the other way, would you?" Kurama beat a hasty retreat out the side door of the office before he could be spotted.

Only minutes later, the cake-bearing group arrived, only to find an empty desk.

"Montes, did you see were Chi went to?" One of them asked the psychic, "I know he was here only a minute ago. It's his birthday, and I brought the cake."

Mengii looked up from her desk in mock surprise, "Oh it is? I didn't know."

**----------------------------------------------**

**Somewhere**

**That day**

**----------------------------------------------**

Many blocks and buildings away, another man besides Sniper was watching TV, but on a smaller screen in a darker place. He was far from relaxed though, posture tense and hands folded in his lap betrayed this. The TV was only background noise, something to drown out the noise of the disgusting city.

The man had grown used to silence over the past few years. In the place were he had been there was almost no sound. An alternate dimension is a quiet place. He disliked this city, but it had a few advantages, TV being one of them. He'd long grown fond of it before the time in the alternate dimension; sadly, his favorite show had run its last episodes years ago.

One of the three people he was looking for was here, and the others were currently running round trying to find a lost person. This one was proving easier to find than he'd thought, and he had sent a message already. It was one that would most likely set the kitsune on guard, but didn't matter. There was no way he could be prepared for what was coming.

Of course, the kitsune was only one of the ones he wanted to find. He was going to hunt each one down, and torture every one of them until they told him what he wanted. Once he got back what he wanted, the thing that was stolen from him, he'd go to his dimension, nice and peaceful. But getting what he wanted would be the hard part. The enemy was likely to resist.

All the man really wanted was to be left alone with what he wanted. What had been so wrong with that?

**---------------------------------------------**

TBC


	3. Sniper Shooting

**Hunter**

Dane Soar

I've never really written a mystery type story like this before, it's fun, but I hope the pace isn't to slow. It'll be picking up a little soon.

Give praise to my wonderful editor who tries to make sense of this nutty story. That way she won't kill me for giving her all this work! Review, it makes the updates faster.

Chapter 3 Sniper Shooting 

**----------------------------------------------**

**America **

**New York**

**Apartment**

**Night, that night sadly**

**----------------------------------------------**

It was a long, long, _long_ bit of surveillance, and it had proved to be useless. Kurama had spent the entire time in an undistinguishable car belonging to Ricky, listening to her happily describe in great detail the previous night's events. They were such that a demon could blush listening to them. He didn't, but that was only because he'd heard -and done- worse, of course it hadn't been anything he was about to bring up.

Thus when he returned to the apartment, he was in not one of the most companionable of moods. Woe betide Sniper if he bothered him now.

Again the front door was unlocked, but what it opened onto made him pause momentarily, one hand going to his gun another to his hair for greenery. Inside the door the neat apartment was turned inside out, things thrown to the floor and scattered. As he stepped through the living room, Kurama noted that the TV was still, on but the screen had been shattered so it buzzed and sparked with electricity. Carefully Kurama went over each room searching for Hagiri.

In the kitchen plates were smashed and chairs were toppled over, the bedroom was untouched as the door had been locked, but the living room was in shambles. Casting an eye over the living room he tried to guess what might have happened here.

_Someone looking for Hagiri? _No, he doubted it.

Then for him. _So where was Sniper?_ Kurama took a closer look at the shattered TV screen and picked a die from the glass. _Then he resisted, but he'd been overcome._ _Perhaps Hagiri had had time to leave something behind? _Wondered Kurama pocketing Sniper's die.

After another throw search of the space it showed no other hints but more abounded dice and a trace of blood. One corner of the room was completely untouched, as if Hagiri had been grabbed and held, dropping his remaining dice, as they were in pile on the floor there. If Kurama remembered correctly, the small table standing there had once held a plate from the demon world. He winced, seeing it's shards not far away, _That was_ _expensive._ Sniper must have smashed it and used the shards against the attacker. The blood was on the shards didn't smell human, or like Hagiri's for that matter, so it was the other person's.

Then there was no trace. The trail just disappeared. Kurama frowned. He didn't like this.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Somewhere…**

**----------------------------------------------**

Wincing, the man finished tying the bandage around his arm and tucked the end under. The damage from the dish shards was slight, but painful.

"I see that time has not made you lose your incredible aim, Mr. Hagiri." He said, addressing the human that was trussed up on the floor. Sniper glared back at him resentfully but silently.

"And you have not changed at all I see." He remarked, reaching into the pile of objects he'd taken from the captive, fishing out a gun. "Yes, much the same to still be carrying this." The clip was inserted with a _click_ and he continued, "I know that you are rather good at throwing things, Mr. Hagiri, but the question I want to answer is, are you good at dodging?"

The man aimed slowly and fired twice.

"Ah, well. I guess not."

**----------------------------------------------**

**America **

**New York**

**Office**

**That night _still_**

**----------------------------------------------**

Mengii was working late, filing and chasing down leads on the case with the dead girl. So far it was getting her a whole bunch of nowhere, which was why she was working late into the night, going over every lead, every angle, hoping against hope that she'd come across something that would give her a hint or even a clue.

It was a headache in the waiting for the powerful psychic, and she had one brewing in her left temple. Anyone as sensitive as her was not really cut out for this job, but a nagging wish to be useful kept her there. However, at this late hour it was hard to remember that.

Though she was tired, she thought she might have almost sensed him before he came up to her desk.

"Chi?" Asked Mengii, "I thought you went home after the surveillance. Did you forget something?"

Kurama shook his head, "No, but I do need a favor from you."

She blinked in surprise, "What?"

Digging in his pocket Kurama placed something on her desk on top of the files and papers. Mengii looked at it with surprise, "A dice?"

"Die." He corrected without thinking about it, "Dice is plural, one is a die. If you could, I would ask you to see what you can pick up off this. It belonged to a friend of mine."

"Belonged?" Asked Montes, hearing the past tense, "Did something happen?"

"Would I be asking you to do this if something didn't?"

She bit her lip, he had her there.

"Could you?"

Mengii blew out a long sigh one hand going up to message her aching temple were the headache had at last blossomed, "Alright, alright, just give me a minute, I've been here all day." Drawing herself upright, she slowly held her hands out over the die and breathed out shakily.

Kurama watched as the seconds ticked by, one after another, and still there was no sound from Montes but her steady breathing. Her hands over the die began to shake and her eyelids slid over her eyes until they were at half-mast. The next few seconds stretched on longer than they should have as he waited for her to speak. Abruptly, Mengii snatched her hands back and held them to her chest as if they had been burned.

"Ow." She whispered, "That was a lot stronger than I thought it would be."

"What was it?" Kurama inquired, knowing she was able to see Sniper's last moments there, or at least feel them.

Carefully, she prodded at the die with a fingertip. "Who ever this belonged to was not a happy man."

"Surely you picked up more than that." He needled her.

"Of course I did!" Mengii snapped back, "But I'm busy trying to get my heart rate back to usual." After doing some more deep breathing she went on. "He was surprised, scared, and fighting hard. Somebody was hell bent on incapacitating him, not kill, just incapacitate. Not that that made your guy any happier. He was terrified out of his wits of who ever the other guy was."

"Are you certain the assailant was male?"

"Yep, but I can't pick up much else through the emotion on this thing," She poked the die again but only with her finger tip, "Must have lost contact with the guy about half way through the attack, so everything else after that it a little blurry. But I do know, at some point they both just stopped."

"You mean like they stopped fighting?" Kurama asked, picking up the die and pocketing it once again with the quick fingers of a thief.

"No, I mean, like they disappeared. One minute the feeling was there faintly, then the emotions were gone, just like that." Mengii watched his face grow thoughtful, "This mean something to you?"

"Sadly it does, Montes, I think I need another favor."

"After all this, you're going to owe me a lot, Chi." The psychic commented, then seemed to steel herself for the worst, "Okay, what do you want?"

"Connections to a portal to the Makai, as soon as you can get it." He replied calmly.

Her eyes narrowed, "I was right, you are going to owe me a lot. But just your luck, I think I can help you find one of those."

"Good."

Ricky trooped into the office then, interrupting the conversation. She looked like a wreck, her makeup smeared, her hair a mess, and dragging her coat behind her like a dead thing. She looked tired and dazed.

"Oh good, Chi, you're in. Thank god."

"What happened to you?" Montes asked, "You look like you got run over by a truck."

Plopping into a chair Ricky slumped bonelessly, "My girlfriend and I had our first knock-down-drag-out fight and I got of there. I thought leaving the house to her might be the best thing to do, maybe I can put in some over time or something. Go something to give us?"

"Us?" Echoed Kurama glancing at her.

"Us." She repeated firmly, "You're my partner, so you've gotta come with me."

Kurama's voice was one of utmost calm, "Really?"

"It's a busy night," Mengii said, "There's a riot downtown that's got most of the uniforms on it, so the little stuff is open." She picked up a sticky note. "Residents near the warehouse, you know, the empty one, reported that they heard voices in there, most likely a bunch of kids broke in there again. Go flash a badge at them and they'll probably scatter like roaches when you turn the light on."

"Sounds good to me." Ricky grabbed Kurama by the collar. "Come on Chi, let's go." She dragged him forcibly away. He gave up struggling but slipped out of her grip to walk beside her. Going back to the apartment was a bad idea right now, and this wouldn't take long anyway. Getting away from Ricky was hard when she was set on something.

Mengii stared after them for a few seconds, then shook her head. _Poor bastard, _She thought_, I think I'm going to my nice safe non-chaotic house. I need to sleep._ Rubbing her eyes, Montes watched the words on the files blur, _Or coffee, a lot of it. Either or_.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Somewhere…**

**----------------------------------------------**

"Hello?" Botan called out into the darkness, "Is anyone out there?" She wasn't scared of course, no of course not, she got abducted off the street all the time right? Well no actually, but that wasn't the point. The point was that she wasn't scared… not at all… _Okay maybe just a little,_ She admitted to herself, then called out again, "Hello?"

In this place it was so hard to get your bearings, besides the darkness there was no floor, no up or down, no way to tell where anything was assuming that there was an anything anyway.

Biting her lip, Botan told herself sternly to stop thinking like that, cupping her hands around her mouth she almost shouted, "Can anyone hear me! Anyone?"

"Botan?" A voice asked from not far away, "Hey, is that you?" It was one Botan knew very well.

She reached out into the darkness, "Is that you, Shizuru? Why are you here?"

A lighter was flicked on, illuminating the face of the ferry girl and the smoking sister of Kuwabara, "I was about to ask you the same thing girl, I didn't think anybody else was here, barring the guy who pulled me in here."

"You saw him?" asked Botan in surprise.

Shizuru shrugged and put a cigarette to her lips, touching her lighter to it briefly. "Only for a second, but I didn't know him."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep."

They waited in silence for a few minutes as Shizuru took some meditative pulls on her cigarette and Botan fretted. In the light of the lighter some floating objects were visible, rubble and trash mostly but then there was an occasional set of bones. It was creepy.

"How can you smoke at a time like this?" asked Botan.

"Not much else we can do." said Shizuru placidly.

Botan however, was not as calm, "What are we going to do?" she worried.

"What can we do?"

"Oh yeah."

Again they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence that stretched into the darkness making the minutes seem like hours. There was nothing to break the monotony as Shizuru chain-smoked in midair and Botan continued to worry obsessively.

_What are we going to do?_

_Did Kurama hear me?_

_Koenma is going to kill me when he knows I tried to warn them, but does he even know I'm here?_

_Will the others notice we're missing?_

_Will they come save us?_

_Can they save us?_

_What are we going to_-

"…ah…" A sound from above made them both look up.

"Ow!" Botan clapped a hand to her eye, "Something dripped into my eye, and it really hurts."

"What was it?" Shizuru asked, holding the lighter closer so they could see, something dripped on her shoulder. She touched a finger to it as Botan took her hand away from her eye.

They both examined the red liquid on their fingers in the lighter light.

"You know, if I didn't know any better," Botan began, "I'd say that that's blood."

"Let's go out on a limb and say we don't know better." said Shizuru, turning her finger from side to side, examining what was on it.

Almost at the same time, they both looked up again. Someone floated far above them in the half-dark weightlessness, blood dripping down onto the girls below. The person moaned in pain, gasping for air.

Shizuru blinked, "Well I guess we aren't alone here now." She remarked, calmly unruffled. After the Dark Tournament and Sensui, not much bothered Shizuru.

"Um hello?" Botan called out to the person.

"…who is…who is that?"

Glancing at each other, the girls nodded and a silent consensus was made between them. Whoever was up there might not be friendly, but they were hurt. It was doubtful that they could do anything.

In the no gravity place movement was hard, but if you pretended you were swimming it wasn't as bad. Making some arm flaps, Botan floated up to where the man was, followed closely by Shizuru.

The man was tall and thin, in his twenties, with shoulder length black hair. His face was etched with pain, his purple eyes half glazed.

"You know, you look kind of familiar." Shizuru commented, "Do I know you?"

Opening his eyes the rest of the way the man gazed up at her, "…what…?" Kuwabara's sister held her lighter up and both girls recognized the man in an instant.

They both knew it was him, even though it had been years, even though he was older, and even though he was bleeding from two gunshots to the chest.

"Sniper." Botan said.

"N-Not any…more." Hagiri tried to sit up wincing.

Passing her lighter to Botan, Shizuru helped him and took off the coat she had been wearing when she'd left Genkai's Compound, using it to attempt to stanch the blood flow.

"Do you know where this is?" She asked him, and he nodded. "That's a good start, do you know who put us all in here?"

Sniper nodded again, apparently in too much pain to talk.

Botan switched hands as the lighter began to heat up, not built for such strenuous use. She was worried, after all this time as a ferry girl she would often sense when someone was dying. What her senses told her now was bad; the human was bleeding too much.

"Just take some deep breaths, and you'll be fine." She assured him, "If we can get out of here we'll get you to a hospital, and you'll be just fine."

Groaning Sniper put a hand to his forehead, "…stop, please… I know… I'm not… going to…leave here…"

Glancing at Shizuru for support she had no help, Shizuru had her poker face on. Botan smiled a forced smile, "Don't talk like that Sniper, of course you are."

"…Hagiri." He said quietly.

"What?"

"My name…Hagiri…"

"Oh."

**----------------------------------------------**

**America **

**New York**

**Ricky's beat up car**

**That night again**

**----------------------------------------------**

Ricky was looking a little too happy at the prospects of scaring some kids off. Her hands were clenched, white knuckled on the wheel, and she was smiling widely.

"Maybe you should wait here." Kurama suggested. "You're not thinking clearly right now, besides, this will only take a few minutes."

She debated for a few seconds, then slumped back into her seat, releasing the wheel, "Okay then, knock yourself out."

"I'll try." He replied.

With a grunt of annoyance Ricky reached over and slammed his door shut.

Taking that as a dismissal, he started toward the warehouse. As irony would have it, it was the same one he had met the informant woman Twilight in. _Why must it always be a warehouse I wonder? Why couldn't it have been a pleasant house in the middle of the day? How typical._

There was something niggling at him, but it wasn't anything he was really worried about. What was there to it? Open the door, walk in, flash the badge, and watch the kids run away with amusement.

Kurama opened the door, walked in, and froze.

He knew he had just made a very, _very_ bad mistake. Right after he had walked in he had felt the barrier.

It was obviously supposed to be an anti-demon ward, but the person who had set it up had done it the wrong way. It was now a barrier that prevented a demon from leaving and began to feed on their energy.

_I suppose this puts a crimp in the rest of the night's plan. _

**----------------------------------------------**

TBC


	4. So the Warehouse

**Hunter**

Dane Soar

Thank you reviewers, thank you. And for the person that asked about Yusuke and Kuwabara, there will be Yusuke soon, not in this chapter but the next.

At last we have a Hiei appearance also coupled with two characters we know already. This chapter might be not as funny as the rest as we get into some serious scenes.

Also to the person who asked about Sniper…wait and see, you might be surprised.

Chapter 4 **So the Warehouse **

**----------------------------------------------**

**America **

**New York**

**Aforementioned warehouse**

**That night still still still **

**----------------------------------------------**

_So this is more than a few teenagers that are breaking in to smoke. I don't smell any cigarettes, but that's not the point. Not most teenagers put up barriers._ He thought reflectively, biting his lip as he assessed the situation. The way Kurama thought meant that he considered all possibilities, no matter how strange. But for all that, he had no idea what he had just walked into.

The barrier was another problem too, it was drawing a steady stream of his energy away from him. That would grow worse, he supposed, if he touched it. It might even burn him.

_While I'm in here though, I'd might as well find the caster. I don't think I could destroy it from the inside; perhaps someone with powers like Hiei could, but I can't._

It was dark, and his sight was blocked by piles of crates that were stacked in haphazard piles here and there. But if no one had come in here since when he had met Twilight, there should be an open space at the center of the warehouse with a table placed there.

"Please, just let me go."

"Shut up."

"Let me go!"

"Be quiet!"

The voices drifted around the room, as Kurama crept around a crate until he was far away from the open door. There was a chance it could be noticed, and if it was, he didn't want to be seen because of that. Though he was going to avoid being seen in general.

Finally peering around a crate, he took his first look at the speakers. One he could only see the back of as he was sitting on the table with his hands tied behind his back. The other was older, and crouched over a book on the far side of the table, distracted.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" The person on the table, who was really only a teenager, spoke.

The other laughed without looking up from his book, "I was going to ask you that too, I work here but I was so surprised when you showed up at my hospital."

"I was on vacation! You kidnapped me out of the waiting room!"

"So?"

The other groaned, "I know I should be scared, you know being kidnapped and all, but you're not exactly stirring up much fear in me. Maybe if you put down the book it'd have a better effect. What is it with the books anyway?"

"Finding these in the library was one of the best things that ever happened to me, I wouldn't have been able to defend myself against him at all. This ward was a brilliant idea!"

"I thought you were done with being crazy."

Kurama wished they would stop talking. If this was a hostage situation, then he should probably get the younger one out. But if he did it while they were talking the other would notice, and he was trying to be inconspicuous.

Luckily they did pause, long enough to let an uncomfortable silence lie between them.

Reaching out with both hands Kurama covered the mouth of the hostage and hauled him out of sight.

"Make a sound, and it's your funeral, I'm warning you." He hissed into the teen's ear. The former prisoner nodded and earned a release from Kurama's hands.

After gasping for breath a little, he turned and Kurama could only stare for a brief moment in surprise, because looking up at him was Gamemaster.

Amanuma's blue eyes widened as he recognition lit in his face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, but had enough sense to keep his voice down.

"I should be asking you that." Kurama said quietly untying him, "And how did you manage to get here of all places?" Then his mind made several connections all at once. "Wait, you were at a hospital? Is that…" He glanced around the crate again and was able to see the profile of the man as he turned. "Why is Doctor here?" Kurama recognized the man from the time he had seen him blown through a window. Yusuke had described him, too. His features were altered it was true, the glasses gone, but someone who had seen him could not mistake the doctor Kamiya.

"I don't know!" whispered Amanuma heatedly, "I really don't have any clue what he's talking about, but he keeps raving on about this guy who's going to get him if he goes anywhere. And how if he did come here, he'd bargain me away instead!"

_And I thought this was going to be easy, didn't I?_ "Alright, calm down Amanuma, and come with me." Taking the human by the arm, he lead him around the crates once again, sneaking from pile to pile. Doctor, it seemed, was too engrossed in his books to notice that his hostage was missing.

Pushing the teen ahead of him he nodded toward the door, "Out there in a car is a detective, I work with her," Kurama pulled Amanuma closer to the door. "Tell her what's going on, and try to be quick about it."

"Aren't you leaving?" asked Gamemaster, still rubbing at his wrists were the rope had bitten into them.

In answer, Kurama propelled him out of the door but had to snatch his hands back quickly as the barrier sparked, taking a huge chunk of his energy before he could stop it. "I can't. Now go and get my-"

He trailed off as Amanuma's eyes widened and he stared behind his him, "Look u…"

Kurama had started to turn when Amanuma was speaking and almost got around; almost, however, wasn't good enough. Someone hit him from behind, pinning him against the barrier, which held him as if it was a wall.

The Gamemaster watched in horror as his would-be rescuer set off sparks from the barrier. A ragged scream cut the air and the teen bolted.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Outside **

**In the car**

**----------------------------------------------**

Ricky had fallen asleep waiting for Chi to reappear, as she often did in her free time, her head falling forward onto the steering wheel, cushioned by her arm. Drifting in happy places, she dreamed all the criminals had moved to another city and all her days were spent napping at her desk. Now that would be nice…

She was jolted from her nice dreams by someone pounding both fists on the hood of the car, desperately yelling in a language she couldn't identify. To her sleep befuddled brain it sounded vaguely like the Japanese Chi had let loose when he'd dropped that table on his foot.

Seeing her awake, the person moved to the window and thumped his fist on it desperately, switching languages to one she could understand. "Please, you have to help him! He's going to kill him! Please!" It was a panicked looking teen.

After living in New York for most of her life, Ricky knew better than to roll the window down but asked through the glass. "Who?"

"Kurama!"

She blinked. "…who?"

"The man in the building, he said you would help!" The teen was wide eyed and breathless, "Please, hurry!"

Ricky reached toward the radio, sensing a bad night coming on. "Okay kid, calm down and tell me everything. Better make it quick."

**----------------------------------------------**

**Warehouse**

**----------------------------------------------**

Pain… there was much of that, but then again … to be in pain was to be alive… always pain… tearing at essence, tearing away at his energy and self…eating it in huge gulps…

_I have to… have to… _it was no use, Kurama's mind was chasing around in circles, without ever being able to order or catch any of the thoughts. Doctor's arms pinned him so firmly against the barrier that he could only struggle vainly_…I need help… help… for once I need… HELP ME…SOMEONE…_ANYONE!

The mind broadcast was so strong with panic and fear that it rocked Doctor Kamiya back a few steps as a scream ripped from Kurama's throat, a scream that couldn't be uttered by anything human. Doctor clapped his hands over his ears as the scream went on and on, the scream of a fox in pain.

At last, when he ran out of air, it guttered to a stop. Struggling to his feet, Kurama faced the Doctor, clinging with sheer stubbornness to awareness as he wavered on his feet.

"You can't be here." Kamiya was still trying to figure out what was going on, "My ward was supposed to keep people like you out, I don't get this!"

Coughing Kurama attempted to find were his voice had fled to, feeling his the dregs of energy go to healing his burns, were his cheek and arms had been against the barrier. "You… you set it up wrong Doctor. Who ever you wished to keep out can stroll in when ever they want."

All the color drained from Kamiya's face, as he spluttered, "No! That- that can't be, I'm as good as taken than!"

"Taken?" Kurama whispered, feeling the strain on his voice all the way down to the vocal cords.

"I was there with Sniper when it happened, I saw it all! There's no was I'll let that happen to me, no way I will. I even took Gamemaster to make sure I had someone to offer instead!" His smile had an insane tilt to it, the old madness rising to the surface.

"Who are you so afraid of?"

"I know you're in league with him! I know it!" Kurama tried to interrupt Doctor, raising his hands placatingly, but Kamiya was beyond reasoning, "Oh yes, I know that he's angry, he wants me you see, just like he wanted Hagiri, in critical condition!" The human was working himself into a frenzy, wringing his hands with nervous energy, "I won't let you take me alive!"

Kurama dove to the side to avoid Doctor, as he dove at him with his bare hands only, holding two glowing fingers out as if imitating a knife. A line of red spread across his shoulder as he rolled then came back up to his feet. Were he had been before a crate fell to the floor in two, cut by Doctor's psychic scalpel.

"You won't take me!" The human pivoted on his heel and made for him again with those glowing fingers.

_He really does cut things with his bare hands,_ Kurama thought seeing, grey at corners of his vision, energy dwindling as the barrier sucked greedily at it, _I thought Yusuke_ _was making that part up._

Kamiya's movements were disjointed and clumsy as he hacked and slashed at the illusive kitsune, but it was like trying to capture smoke. Kurama ducked, dodged, and evaded the scalpel as if his life depended on it, at the moment, which it did.

Something was tickling at his mind, trying to bring itself to his attention, and he knew it was important. After all these years he had learned to listen to his instincts. Right now they were shrieking at him that he had seen a hand holding those fingers like that before, someone that he knew.

But pain is very good at interrupting one's flow of thoughts as Kurama leapt back a second to late and Doctor scored a hit on him. A long shallow cut appeared on his chest, stretching from collarbone to hip, he almost wavered on his feet, the remaining droplets of demonic energy he had were trying to heal all the wounds at once, but it was too much and they were to few.

He was stalling for time with everything he had left, there was a chance there, if he could hold out a little longer, just a little longer. There was a chance, just a little longer. Just a little longer.

But it was harder to believe that when Doctor took advantage of his distraction to lunge at him.

"Pronounced DEAD!"

Kurama began to jump away, but couldn't find the energy to do so. Enough running, time to stand his ground. Standing as straight as he could with his injuries, he faced Doctor squarely, emerald eyes even and calm.

When the blow came, Kamiya seemed almost surprised, as if he couldn't believe he actually was sinking his psychic scalpel into the demon's chest. He withdrew his hand and Kurama let his knees go out, bringing himself to the floor at an unmerciful speed.

Inspecting his bloody hand, the Doctor shook his head. "Didn't think I actually would win as easily as that. How unexpected."

On the floor Kurama watched the blood pool around him, taking with it his last will to fight. _So I wasn't able to stall long enough…that is very…disappointing._ Grey was slowly working its way across his eyesight, black coming in its wake. Everything, moving, resisting, even breathing, was suddenly just so hard, almost too much effort.

As he surrendered to it all without a fight the thing that his mind had been trying to call to his attention came to him. It showed him a scene.

_Mengii spoke, "Anyway, then the scene changes and it's all dark again. _

"_When that clears, I see a person running away, and a man, older than the first one, standing over a fallen form. There's blood all over the ground. He's making a sign with his hand," Mengii held up her hand first two fingers extended, "Like this. Then the person he's standing over kicks out and catches him in the knees. When he falls, I can see the face of the person on the ground. It's you." _

Someone… running… Amanuma ran away… the man who made the sign, Doctor: of course, Doctor… _I think I understand now… what she was trying to warn me about… some of it, at least…There is something going on…it has to be important, all of this is connected… I can not die here! I must…must get to the others… warn them, warn them about this…_

A reserve of energy deep inside of him that he had never used before, had never even known was there, gave him new determination, and suddenly he had the strength to open his eyes.

Summoning all of that newfound energy and with a small private smile to himself only, Kurama kicked Doctor's knees out from under him._ I will not die like this!_

**----------------------------------------------**

**Makai **

**Borderlands **

**Tree**

**That night, technically, though it's morning there**

**----------------------------------------------**

Hiei sat bolt upright on the branch, clapping a hand to his aching head, the other hand instinctively going to his sword handle.

Quickly he established that he was alone and the call for help had been purely mental. _What the_ _hells?_

He frowned. _Wait, that sounded familiar. I think I know that voice._

**----------------------------------------------**

…_help me…someone…_anyone…

**Car**

**----------------------------------------------**

Ricky felt like she was going to pass out. If her partner wasn't in trouble, she might have.

"Miss?" Amanuma looked at her worriedly, "Are you alright? You're a little pale."

She breathed deeply and closed her eyes. "Yeah." It had been ten minutes since the teen had first pounded on her hood, and now many calls for back up and ten minutes later, not much had changed.

If Ricky hadn't been ordered to stay put and wait for back up she would have been through that open door faster than you could see. After a scream that had made her bite her lip so hard it almost split, there was nothing to hear from inside the warehouse. Occasionally the murmur of words drifted out, or the sounds of a struggle, and Ricky became even more impatient.

To her the reinforcements were taking an overly long time to get there. Didn't they care that Chi could be dead! By nature, Ricky wasn't a patient person, and now this brought out the worst in her, understandably.

In the distance sirens could be heard, approaching fast. Amanuma shaded his eyes to look down the street, "Will they get there in time?"

She didn't reply because movement inside the door caught her attention. Someone was drawing themselves slowly to their feet, blood splattered over their clothes. The breath caught in her throat when she recognized him. It was Chi.

Anger flared in her so strong that she reached for her gun, wanting to put bullets into the guy who would do this to her friend. More than a few bullets if she had her way.

Some higher voice must have been listening because the a man staggered into view, coming right in front of Chi.

"Hey you." Ricky murmured urgently to Amanuma, "Is that the guy who nabbed you?"

He nodded.

She aimed. "Good."

**----------------------------------------------**

**Warehouse**

**----------------------------------------------**

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ Three gun shots split the still air and Kurama knew that Ricky had gotten Doctor in her sights. He was done for.

Then, something that Kurama could never have calculated for happened. No one expected it, especially Ricky. An arm reached out of nowhere and grabbed hold of Doctor. Suddenly he wasn't there anymore. He had completely vanished.

But the bullets still carried on, unstoppable, passing were Doctor had been and hitting the one standing right behind that point. Kurama.

Somehow he managed to stay on his feet, though later he wouldn't remember how. People flowed through the doorway; SWAT, officers, paramedics, and a distraught Ricky.

"Chi!" She shouted at him, pushing her way past the paramedics. "Chi, I'm sorry! I never thought- I never meant-"

With Doctor gone the barrier was collapsing quickly, but it was too little too late. Kurama knew the grey was coming back to his sight, a paramedic was talking to him urgently but he couldn't hear what the woman was saying to him. He saw faces, feet, and floor in a quick secession falling, and then all was darkness.

**----------------------------------------------**

In the end, everything fades to black… 

**----------------------------------------------**

TBC


	5. Saved?

**Hunter**

Dane Soar

Another Ricky and Mengii appearance, have fun. Yusuke at last, and Hiei too, boy this chapter is chuck-full.

Chapter 5 **Saved?**

**----------------------------------------------**

**America **

**New York**

**Office**

**Couple Days Later**

**----------------------------------------------**

"Anyway, so they told me to look up his contacts in Japan to notify them what happened, and you know what? Most of his family's dead, only the stepfather and brother listed. I couldn't get a hold of either, but there was a number of a friend where I got an answer. But don't you think that's so weird? Halash? …Halash?"

Ricky jumped, spilled her coffee, and made a half-hearted attempt to pay attention to what Mara, her friend who worked in records (the same friend Mengii had), was saying. "W-what? I missed that."

Mara frowned at her. "Are you okay? You've been acting weird even since… you know," The woman leaned forward conspiratorially, lowering her voice. "That night when Chi was hurt."

"It's nothing, I just…forget it." Running her hand through her hair, Ricky didn't seem to notice that her roots were starting to show under the red. "No. Forget it."

"Are you sure?" Mara asked.

"Yeah." Ricky waved dismissively to her friend. "Shoo, I've got some work I've got clear up."

Mara mock pouted at her. "Alright then, but I never knew you to pass up a good bit of gossip, especially if it's about your buddy Chi. Oh yes, I almost forgot, how is he?"

There were lines on Ricky's normally cheery face that weren't there before that night in at the warehouse. They got deeper when she talked about her partner. "He's at the hospital. They've got him stable, but he hasn't woken up yet. The doctors say he should be okay."

Putting a comforting hand on the other woman's shoulder, Mara said. "Don't worry. Chi's no weak guy. He'll be fine."

Nodding, Ricky said quietly, "But it really bothers me, that night. When I shot, I knew that man was there right in the door frame, I didn't even see Chi, didn't even know he was there. But then all of the sudden the guy was gone. He just disappeared into thin air." Her voice trembled for a second but she paused and when she went on, it was steady. "I shot my own partner."

"It's all okay," assured Mara. "You didn't mean to, you said it yourself, that you didn't even know he was there. Forget about it and put it behind you. It's not your fault." Getting up, she patted her friend on the back. "Look, I've got work to do too. See you later." Mara headed back to records, quick to forget the sad expression on Ricky's face and to immerse herself in her work. It wasn't her problem.

Out of the office, Ricky leaned her head against the cool bricks of the building and cried salty bitter tears, feeling like the worst of betrayers. She was, after all, only human.

Mengii watched Kurama's partner leave the office with tears in her eyes, knowing that she should be doing the comforting thing, but hesitant to do so. Psychics develop a natural aversion to people feeling strong emotions lest they get swept up in them. Mengii wasn't really an empath, but the way things were shaping up these days there was no point taking chances.

Lately her visions had been chaotic and wild, as her gift grew stronger and more sensitive. Kurama might have triggered this with whatever he was involved in, but Mengii doubted it. Most likely it was just really crappy luck.

She massaged her temples. There was another headache was coming on, she knew it. It would be one of those days.

Someone paused in front of her desk, and Mengii looked up into the face of Bob Martin, tan and concerned, as he asked her, "You okay?"

Mengii dropped her hands from her temples quickly. There was no use worrying him too. "Don't fuss over me, Martin, just because I'm a psychic doesn't mean that I'm made of glass…" She trailed off suddenly in the middle of her sentence.

"Mengii?" prompted Martin.

She clutched at her desk, white knuckled.

"Hey Mengii…Mengii!" He grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her firmly, knowing what was going on and trying to snap her out of it before it got nasty. This wasn't the first time Mengii had had a vision in front of him, but he would never get used to it.

Her fingernails dug into the desktop, cutting grooves in the wood. Mengii's eyes looked past Martin into a space that didn't exist in this time.

"Mengii!" He called her name in a frenzied whisper, shaking her once more.

"…I have… to go." Mengii's voice seemed to come from a great distance, and her eyes were not quite back to the present from whatever future she had just seen. "Chi asked me a favor that night, before he went to the warehouse, and I forgot completely about it. I have to go and meet someone that he'll be sending to me. Yusuke. That was the name. Kurama is sending Yusuke to me."

"What?"

"…I have to meet this…Yusuke…"

**----------------------------------------------**

**Dreaming…**

**----------------------------------------------**

Youko inserted another lock-pick into the lock and jiggled it a little to the side. It was a simple lock, but for some reason he just couldn't get it to open. The background noise, of course, wasn't helping either.

Battle and carnage was raging not four steps down the hall from him. The only reason Youko was untouched was that Yomi and Kuronue flanked him on each side. The rest of the group thieves were part of the battle, busy keeping the guards from breaking through their ranks.

"Hurry up!" snapped Yomi, long the impatient hothead, his eyes glittering with anger as he watched his fellow fighters being cut down. "We don't have much time until the line breaks!"

Kuronue, who knew Youko better than Yomi, waited for his leader to think. It was Youko's incredible mind, after all, that had made them profitable in thousands of missions.

"I'm missing something important." Youko bit his lip, putting a third lock-pick in. His mind was working furiously even as his fingers did.

Yomi, however, was not known for standing by while others fought. "If you cannot, let me." He pushed Youko's shoulder to get him out of the way.

There was a click that was audible above the din in the hall. All three froze.

Slowly, Youko drew his finger into their view. There was a tiny spot of blood on the tip.

With two fingers Kuronue reached into the lock and drew out the needle that had been placed inside on a spring, "A trap, a poison needle."

They exchanged surprised looks as this sank in. Youko doubled over suddenly as the poison hit his bloodstream. Throwing out a hand, he summoned a plant to grow as fast as he could get it to.

Once it was at least half grown, he stuffed it into his mouth, hoping it would counteract the poison.

But that had been a long time ago… such a time ago…

_"Remember." A voice he thought he might know whispered in Kurama's half asleep ears, "Remember, you will need to." _

**----------------------------------------------**

**America **

**New York**

**Hospital**

**Days later **

**----------------------------------------------**

Kurama felt as if he had been dragged through the Makai swamplands by his heels… three times. This general feeling of hellishness was accompanied by a strange woozy sensation that put consciousness just out of reach. Notes of a song threaded its way into his mind, prodding at his semi-awake awareness.

_"Now I follow my own way_

_And I'll live on to another damn day_

_Freedom carries sacrifice_

_Remember when this world was my life."_

The song dwindled into it's last notes, but halfway through another song started playing.

_"Teeeexas street light on the pavement._

_Shinin' down on my heart."_

A singer crooned. Someone closer by groaned, "Damn that radio, it changed stations again! And it's country, I hate that stuff."

There was the sound of a solid _Thwack!_ and another song played.

_"I just wish that I could disappear_

_Just take me far from here._

_Am I out of my mind?_

_Far from here_

_Far from here_

Far from here" 

This one also seemed to be in its last bars of the song and the station changed again.

_"Honky Tonk livin'"_

Thwack! 

_"I close my eyes,_

Only for a moment and the moment's gone."

Thwack!

_"Strawberry summer,_

_Seventeen."_

Thwack!

"Come on!" The person sounded exasperated, "Bad enough I can't even understand half of the words, on top of that, does this have to be the radio from hell?" He was speaking in Japanese, and from not too far away. That, coupled with the familiarity of the voice, made Kurama drag his eyes open, if only to discover if he was right.

"…'suke?" He managed to croak out, with a voice that was creaky without use.

The half demon adolescent he had spoken to looked up, hand stopping midair as it went to give the disobedient radio another blow. His brown eyes sparkled with mischief still, and though he was taller, with longer hair, he was still much the same as the Yusuke he had known. "So, you're awake then? Jeez Kurama, it's about time."

"How long…?"

Yusuke grinned, "Two days, not counting today, I've been here since yesterday."

"Speaking of which, why _are_ you here?" asked Kurama, not yet feeling up to more than one sentence at a time.

This time he got a shrug from Yusuke, "You must have had me down as a contact in case something happened, I got a call from your boss and came over here post haste." He didn't mention how long he'd hesitated before coming, wondering if Kurama would be still angry at him. Finally Kayko had made up his mind for him, thrusting a packed bag into his hands.

"Go," she had said, "See if he's okay, but don't take too long about it."  
Now that he saw how frail and battered Kurama looked in that hospital bed, Yusuke was glad that he had come.

He put the radio on the floor and stood by Kurama's bedside. "You know, the doctors here had you so drugged up, I'm surprised you were able to wake up."

Kurama sat up a little and put a hand to his head. The room spun for a second, then settled back into place, "That would explain a lot, I suppose. I do feel rather unwell."

"Unwell, humph," snorted Yusuke, "I bet you feel like hell warmed over, don't try to hide it from me. What the hell did you do? Your aura was flickering like a candle when I got here."

"I was careless and paid for it." He sighed. "Doctor and the Gamemaster are here in America and I had a rather bad run in with them and a barrier."

Yusuke nodded toward a corner, "Amanuma's over there, he's been here the whole time, the kid apparently refused to leave until you woke up. Don't think that he believed the doctors when they told him you weren't going to die." Looking to the corner that he had indicated, Kurama saw the human seated in another chair slumped over, sleeping peacefully.

"You looked surprised." Yusuke commented. "What, did you think he wouldn't want to be around you?"

"Something like that." Kurama said. _After all, I did kill him._ Yusuke saw a shadow pass over his face.

Quickly the former spirit detective changed the subject, "Anyhow I think something's going on, Gamemaster told me a little about what happened, but I couldn't get the full story from him."

Frowning Kurama gazed downward, and seeing he was dressed in a hospital gown the corner of his mouth dropped in the shadow of a small scowl. "Yes, I agree with you, there must be something starting, all these things that have happened, Kamiya and Amanuma appearing, Sniper disappearing along with Shizuru, I think they are most likely connected."

"Sniper?" asked Yusuke looking perplexed, "I didn't know he was in this."

"He was," Kurama said briefly explaining to him then finishing with, "But the psychic I brought the die to wasn't able to pick up much more than that."

"That definitely backs up my theory," Yusuke said, hand on chin, thinking, "How soon do you think you can get out of here?"

Kurama did a quick mental inventory of his power (much recovered now by now with the rest) and injuries (almost healed anyway) then replied, "I think I can convince them to discharge me tomorrow. Possibly today, but I doubt it."

When he had broken his ankle two years back the doctors could barely believe how fast he had recovered. Now they would expect him to spend months healing, but in reality, Kurama would be able to walk off in a few hours. Of course, the doctors would insist on keeping him for tests. Bothersome humans.

"I was thinking of getting Kuwabara, Hiei too if I can get to him in time, to meet us at the diner, 'cause I'm taking you back with me. We need to figure out what's going on before it gets out of hand. The best way to do that is pool all our info."

Kurama looked at him in mock shock, "Yusuke, you're planning ahead? I can hardly believe this. It's so unlike you."

Yusuke glowered at him, "Well it makes sense."

"You're right, it is a good plan, and I think that I know a way to get back to Japan faster than a plane trip." Wincing slightly, he sat up a little straighter, "Before I was… distracted by all this," A hand gesture took in all the bandages on his chest under the hospital gown, "I asked an ally to find a portal to the Makai for me. If we travel through there we can get to Japan within the hour we set out."

"Good idea."

Pointing at the bedside table Kurama said, "If you give me a pen and paper I can write down the address of where she works, her name is Mengii Montes, a police officer and a psychic. I might not be able to talk to her right now, but if you use my name, she probably will trust you."

"Another good idea," approved Yusuke.

Kurama had just handed him the address when Ricky swept into the room. "Chi!"  
She hugged him around the shoulders once she saw he was awake, "You look so much better than when I visited yesterday!"

"Chi?" mouthed Yusuke, grinning, to Kurama over Ricky's shoulder.

The kitsune looked up at the ceiling, debated whether or not to roll his eyes, but then decided it would be bad for his image.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Night **

**----------------------------------------------**

Ricky had left at last, promising to bring everyone at the station news of his recovery. Yusuke was also was gone, off to the motel he was staying at. He had tried to get Amanuma with him, but the human hadn't woken up, so he had left the teen were he was.

Late at night, Kurama woke from a light sleep with the knowledge Hiei was there.

It was impossible for him to have seen the short demon yet, but he wasn't masking his energy, and Kurama would know that itself anywhere. Finally his eyes were drawn to the far wall where Hiei was leaning easily.

_He's grown._ Kurama realized, _Not much, but at least a few inches. _Other than that, he looked much the same as he always did, as he scowled at him in silence for a minute.

"I want to know," Hiei growled at length, "Why I was woken out a deep sleep by you wailing for help."

Realizing that in his panic back in the warehouse, he had made the call without even knowing, Kurama said, "I didn't know I could contact you that far away. You have my apologies for calling you all that way, for as you might have noticed I managed quite well."

"Really?" Hiei raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't appear well at all."

"I am better than I was before. How are things on the border?" Kurama decided that changing the subject would be a good idea.

"Dull."

"And Mukuro?"

"Hn." Hiei defaulted with his normal response when asked about the person who might be his only other friend.

Kurama wasn't fooled however, _You were worried about me_. He realized, _That's why you came your self_. _I know that if I thanked you you would deny it, but you of all_ _people can't fool me._ But that was something that passed unsaid between them, like many things once did.

Aloud Kurama said, "Yusuke is here too, he was talking about calling a meeting of all of us at his restaurant. Tomorrow most likely, the next day at the latest."

Hiei turned away from him.

"Can you make it?"

Not turning, Hiei muttered, "I'll see."

"And Hiei?"

The diminutive demon paused at the sound of the kitsune's voice again, "What?"

"It is…it's good to see you again."

"…."

Hiei was gone, away into the black night, a shadow among shadows.

_But he did come._ _Perhaps he…no… we're demons, emotions are a danger to our lives most often. Especially for Hiei._

"Who was that?" asked someone from the chair in the corner in quiet Japanese. Amanuma had woken up at the sound of voices and was squinting at him through the darkness of the room.

Turning on the bedside lamp for the human's benefit more than his own, Kurama replied, "You should know him. I think you met him once if I remember correctly." _Before you died if I recall._ Kurama thought.

Amanuma leaned back in his chair, wincing as the wood dug into his back through the thin padding. "This might not surprise you, but most of the stuff that happened under Mister Sensui is a little blurry to me."

"Ah, of course." It didn't surprise Kurama, he had learned one of the human's best defense mechanisms was denial.

Shifting uncomfortably, Amanuma said. "But I really wanted to talk to you, after all the Chapter Black stuff, only it was kind of hectic at the end. It just never seemed to work out and then it was all over."

"Of all people, I would think that you wouldn't wish to talk to me."

"No," Amanuma said. "I wanted to thank you because now you've saved me twice."

"I didn't save you the first time." There were shadows on Kurama's face, his eyes glinted gold out of the darkness. "I killed you Amanuma, don't mistake it for anything else. And I killed you because you were in the way of what we had to do."

Again the teen shifted in his chair. "No. You might have killed me first, but really, in the end, you saved me. If I hadn't died, I would have never seen life differently. I would have never made friends, or had any kind of life. If I hadn't died, I would still be obsessed with video games and thinking Mister Sensui was the ultimate good. I'm not really proud of the kid I was then. I would still be that kid without you." He looked down at his knees suddenly embarrassed at admitting this weakness to Kurama, who even while in hospital gown, hurt and exhausted, was stronger than he ever could be.

I guess that might not make much sense to you, but the way I look at it, dying was one of the best things that ever happened to me, it got my life back on track. So I have you to thank for that. Thank you, really, for more than you'll ever know."

"You're…thanking me… for killing you?" Kurama blinked in surprise.

"Yeah. Do you think that's weird?"

Reaching over to the lamp, Kurama switched the light off. "Go back to sleep Amanuma, it's far past your bedtime."

Listening to the gentle breathing of the human as he slipped into sleep, Kurama sat awake late that night pondering what had been said. _Saved? _He wondered. …_saved?_

**----------------------------------------------**

**TBC**

Please review!

I really wanted to put in a conversation between Kurama and Gamemaster because I felt like it should have happened originally in the show, there was a lot of kind of unresolved emotions there. Something should have been said. Or at least, that's what I thought.

My Editor likes Hunter, but she says IMC should go die, some days I agree with her.


	6. Surgeon, Psychic, and Portal

Hunter 

Dane Soar

A huge thanks goes out to Kyohana, who told me about the problems with the last chapter. I own you all a big apology for that, my profile has been acting odd lately and I only just got my other story to update correctly. Thank you Kyohana. If you hadn't told me about the problem, who knows when I would have figured it out myself.

Chapter 6 **Surgeon, Psychic, and Portal**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Somewhere…**

**----------------------------------------------**

There was a dry hacking cough that echoed through empty space, a painful sound that came from deep within and shook Hagiri's whole frame. Shizuru winced as blood specked her hands. _I'm helping a dying man sit up._ she realized. _And to think, yesterday the only thing I had to worry about was whether I had cigarettes. _ Life changed fast. And ended fast, now that she thought about it.

Botan was the grim reaper, but that didn't mean she was used to this part of death. Usually she dealt with the after effect, not the process of. This wasn't something she liked.

Finally the cough petered off and the looming silence rushed in again. Any second, Hagiri would breathe his last.

"Hey, ah," Shizuru wasn't sure how to phrase this. "Is there anything you want done after…" But the sentence trailed off. Saying 'die' just seemed wrong right now.

Sniper shook his head weakly, feeling halfway to the other side already. Soon to be all the way.

Something occurred to Botan suddenly. Hagiri had said he had seen the person that had gotten them all into the horrid place. Their only clue was fast slipping out of their grasp.

Carefully, she broached the subject. "I know that this is not really a good time to ask you, Hagiri, but you did say that you saw the one who put us here. Can you tell us?"

When the most recent fit of coughing dwindled to a halt, Sniper nodded. He would try, but whether talking was something he could still do, he was about to find out.

Swallowing, he whispered as loud as he could manage. "Ga…gate…" Another fit of coughing overtook him before he would finish the word, one that didn't diminish, Sniper doubled over, the coughs shaking his body.

Shizuru put a comforting hand on the back of his neck. "On second thought, no talking… hey… Hagiri? Are you alright?" Was it just her, or did the skin under her hand feel suddenly cold? He had stopped coughing abruptly. "Hey!" She shook his shoulder a little, not hard though, fearing the worst.

Sniper's head fell to the side, his eyes were closing. Botan bit her lip, knowing what was coming next. He drew a long last breath, and gradually it was let out in a long, slow rattle that sent chills down the girl's spines.

"Move!" Botan found herself thrust aside as a tall figure in a white coat crouched beside Hagiri.

Having also been thrust aside by the newcomer Shizuru blinked and watched as the man held his hands over Hagiri. Light steamed between his hands and the wounds and slowly the bullet holes began to mend right in front of her eyes. The face of the unknown man was fierce with concentration, and a trickle of sweat fell down his cheek until the wounds slowly faded from being, then he sat back on his heels, quite a feat while floating in midair.

With a twitch and a small cough, Sniper breathed again.

Botan was so surprised that she almost dropped the lighter, catching it at the last second. Never the less, the light went out. They all held still in the darkness as Botan sucked a scorched finger.

A penlight was switched on, held in the hand of the man. "Are you girls alright over there?"

"Yes, I… wait, who are you?" Botan couldn't seem to get the sentence out around her surprise.

Taking glasses from his pocket and placing them on his nose, the man replied. "Doctor Kamiya." Shizuru and Botan glanced at each other, recognizing the name. He seemed to pass from sane, to insane in a matter of seconds. One must wonder what kind of on/off switch there was in his head. Doctor turned to Sniper. "Can't you go more than a few years without me having to put you back together?"

Even through the dwindling pain and blood, Hagiri managed a smile.

**----------------------------------------------**

**America **

**New York**

**Office (right outside)**

**Next Day **

**----------------------------------------------**

Mengii perspired, eyeing the man approaching her. She'd had the vision and all, so knew generally what he'd look like, but she hadn't expected the man Kurama would send to her would look so…so ex-thuggish. Chi moved in some strange circles.

Her cop eyes told her that this guy was a tough street fighter and been around the block a few times. With her psychic eyes Mengii saw a half-demon who was powerful, rough and ready, and had most likely blown up the block more than a few times.

The man had long black hair that hung over his chocolate eyes and his back, and his clothes were the slightly wrinkled ones of someone who had slept in them. Everything about him spoke of a streetwise fighter.

"Mengii Montes?" He asked once he'd gotten within earshot, with accented English.

"Yusuke?" Mengii in returned.

Crossing his arms over his chest he nodded, "Yeah, that would be me. I see you were 'pecting me."

"You could say that." Mengii replied, wanting to leave her power out of this. "And you're a friend of Chi?"

Yusuke's eyes laughed, even if he didn't. "How did that name get stuck on him?"

"No one in this country can pronounce anything worth a crap," said Mengii, who had been a veteran of many mispronunciations of her own name. "Better to simplify. His partner thought it up, and to his chagrin it stuck."

Now Yusuke did laugh, though it was more a chuckle really.

There was a pile of paperwork on Mengii's desk about three inches thick, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to get back to it or not. Best to get back to it. "And since I know Kurama is sending you because he can't come himself, why don't we get to the point."

"Right. The point," All trace of humor gone, Yusuke got down to business, you must remember, he did run a restaurant. "You got a portal to the Makai ready?"

"Not in my pocket at the moment, but I can have it ready whenever you want."

"Where?"

"Don't worry, it's not far from here. Get Chi once he's able to come, and come back. I'm guessing that you're planning on going with Chi, right?"

"Yep."

Visualizing the paperwork pile again (it was probably growing as she stood here) Mengii sighed. "Okay then, go away, before people get the wrong idea when they see me talking to someone who looks like you." It was a bold thing to say to a half-demon, but then again, she was carrying a gun. Maybe it was that talking.

"Someone who looks like me?" echoed Yusuke pointing an innocent finger at himself. "You think I look rough now, you should have seen me in my day."

"No thank." Muttered Mengii, "One of my roommates is insane in the way I bet you are (goddamn-craze-blonde-Twilight)," This said in an even lower undertone and all in one breath. "I think I have of enough of people 'in their day.'"

Flashing her a cocky smile that hadn't changed in that many years, Yusuke shrugged. "Have it your way."

"You know were to find me?"

"Both me and…Chi."

They shared a snigger at the name, and then went separate ways.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Somewhere, But a Different Somewhere **

**----------------------------------------------**

Demon's Door Cave looked exactly like it had then, though with more loose rocks. The fight with Sensui had taken its toll on the surroundings, and it was a wonder that it was still standing.

Inside was vastly different, no lake, no boat, and no open space. Most of it had collapsed but there was a trickle of water snaking it's way around a rock from the same underground spring that had feed the lake. There was, however, a wriggling bundle of vines just inside the cave. The sinning tree was still intact, which meant that Gourmet was still alive, if not quite in the sense of that word.

Gourmet was not really someone he had to worry about, but he hated loose ends, even if they were useless. A portal yawned open beneath the whole bundle of vines, taking it into the other dimension. It was a good thing it was large in there, otherwise it would be getting a little crowded in there. The more hostages he had, the more leverage he could gain. Or at least that was what he had guessed.

Now how had it gone?

Doctor, Sniper, Gamemaster, Sea Man, Gourmet, Gatekeeper, and Black Angel.

Touching the red rock wall he sighed. Black Angel had been here, had almost died here, and had tried to make his plan reality here. He'd failed, but the man had known he would, had known it was the only way he could have had him.

But they had take Sensui from him, stolen him like he was an item to take. The man's had clenched, pale skin going paler.

Had it been too much to ask to be left alone? That was all he wanted, all that Sensui would have wanted. But now, thanks to them he would never know what Sensui actually wanted, and had failed Sensui's last request. If they had him, they would judge him by those ridiculous standards, and he hadn't wanted that. Sensui deserved more. And now he would make them pay for stealing him, pay with those they cared for.

Trading the ones they cared about for the one he cared about. That sounded fair.

He had gotten what he had come for and it was a time to leave. Casting a glance around the ruined cavern, he turned on his heel and winked out of sight.

Things to do, people to abduct.

**----------------------------------------------**

**America **

**New York, suburbs **

**Dojo**

**Next Day **

**----------------------------------------------**

"No! No! No! Wait, don't do that!" Yusuke moaned as he was hit again. "Mercy, mercy alright!" He stabbed at the controller but it was all to no avail. The small figure on the screen that he was playing died a horrific death.

"What is that, sixteen losses to no wins?" asked Kurama from the couch.

Glaring over at him, Yusuke asked, "Are you sure he's not using his power?"

Amanuma laughed, setting down his controller. "Sorry, but I did warn you."

_Click- click._ Distantly a door opened Japanese style, side to side, and was slid shut.

"I demand a rematch," Yusuke proclaimed. "No pipsqueak like you is going to beat me."

_Click- click._

"But he has beaten you. Several times," pointed out Kurama.

_Click- click._

Mengii was occupying the other side of the couch. "Sorry about this guys, I really thought he would know how to activate the portal by himself."

_Click- click._

"It is taking a while."

"Kurama, I've had time to beat Yusuke sixteen times, I think it's been more than just a while," Amanuma commented.

_Click- click._

"The squirt has a point," said Yusuke. "This is taking too long. Hey you, Mengii, I thought you said that this was where we could get a portal, not where we could play games to pass the time."

_Click- click._

"S'not my fault. Things are just a bit disorganized right now, what with the new management in."

_Click- click._

"Oh that's right, that was rather recent wasn't it?"

"I'm serious about charging you for being vague Kurama."

_Click- click._

Waving Yusuke's mock threat away, Kurama replied. "The leader of this home and clan was killed not too long ago."

"Who was the guy who showed us into here and asked us to wait then?" Asked Amanuma.

_Click- click._

"He was the grandson of the former leader, and inherited this home from him."

Yusuke glanced around; it was a pretty nice place all right. The house wasn't built with the western style in mind, the doors slid and the roof curved in a distinctly Asian fashion. "How did the former leader die?"

_Click- click._

Kurama looked uncomfortable.

"He was shot and fell off a building," Mengii filled in for him. "It's still unknown as to the exact details."

"Do you think…" Yusuke started, but Kurama shook his head.

"No, I doubt it has anything to do with what we're involved in."

"Oh."

_Click- click._

Mengii lowered her voice. "Are you still on that case?"

"It's not really one that could be explained in the normal way," murmured Kurama back.

_Click- click. _"Ah-hah!" A voice cried triumphantly from somewhere else in the house. "I finally found it!"

They exchanged blank looks.

"Huh?" said Yusuke, who seemed to be speaking for the whole room.

Mengii rose from her seat. "I think he's found the portal."

"The new inheritor?" asked Kurama. "If he doesn't even know were it is, that doesn't make me too sure that he would know how to use this portal correctly."

The door slid open and a young man leaned in. His green eyes were tired and dull, his hair limp, and a bit unkempt. Two tufted cat ears rose from his head, but they drooped tiredly. "Found it." He said, without much enthusiasm.

"And?" prompted Yusuke.

"And it's this way." The new owner of home turned and shuffled away listlessly.

Mengii ran her hand through her hair, something she only did when she was feeling drained, which was a lot these days. "Well, Chi, sorry to leave like this, but I've got to go."

"Wait, wait," Yusuke said quickly. "This guy looks like a breeze could knock him over, there's no way he can have enough energy to open a portal, especially to the Makai!"

She held up her hands. "Hey, look, this isn't something you really have a choice about. You want to get wherever you're going fast? This is the only portal in this city."

"Are you coming or not?" called the tired man from the hall.

With a sigh of resignation, Yusuke left the room. Amanuma cautiously followed, just a little hesitant to leave the game, but knowing it was necessary for now. Later though, there would be time for video games.

Kurama lingered for a few moments. "Mengii, could you tell Ricky back at the office that I'll be taking a few days off to recover? Or something to that effect."

"Sure, but Chi, are you going to be alright?" There had been bad things in her vision of the future. Danger. Blood. Fear. Rage.

"Of course. There's no reason to worry, Mengii, I'll be back in a few days," He replied, and with a wave over his shoulder, he followed Amanuma out.

Watching him leave she shook her head. "You'd better come back, otherwise a lot of people are going to be very unhappy."

**----------------------------------------------**

"Here." The man pointed to an open doorway much like any other. They all eyed it skeptically.

"It doesn't look like anything special." Amanuma finally said. "How do you know that it's this portal thing?"

With a tired sigh the green-eyed man put his hand through the door. The ring on his finger sparked. "See?" He said. "I've never opened this thing myself, but I saw my grandfather, the former leader of this place," he added at their blank looks. "open it once when I was little kid, and I remember some of what he did."

"Some?" echoed Yusuke. The word 'some' used here, was not comforting.

Wiggling the ring off his finger the new owner, sighed. "Look, do you want a portal or not? I'm a busy man these days."

"Just turn it on." Yusuke said.

The young man might have replied, but then he saw how the half demon was cracking his knuckles. Without comment he hefted the ring and threw it into the center of the open space in the door. There it hung rotating in midair, until with a spoke command from the man, it pulsed, expanded, and formed a glowing doorway that molded seamlessly to the physical one.

"Okay, there you go. Just say the place you want and it should key into it."

Kurama quickly supplied the name of the place they wanted to arrive in the Makai. It was a place where a portal to the human world was established on a permanent basis.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Oh, that's what this is about, eh? Just portal jumping? You know, there are such things as plane tickets."

But he was talking to air because the two demons had already grabbed the human and leapt into the glowing doorway.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Makai **

**Established Portal**

**About Five Minutes Later **

**----------------------------------------------**

The line for the portal was miles long. No, really, it was actually was. Some demons had been waiting for days to pass through security and customs, which on a bad day could take another day. But for the lucky few that finally got by the strict rules put into effect by the emperor of the Makai, Enki, it was worth it to get to the human world.

They were low class demons mostly, C and D classes, with the scattering of Bs, who were given a very wide berth by the others. It was unbelievably hot and stuffy, even though the portal was situated outside. Makai flies buzzed around the lines hungrily to be swatted away or if not the unfortunate demon usually passed out. He or, just as often she, was kicked aside and just as promptly forgotten.

There was a flare of power suddenly as a patch of sky in a rectangular shape warped. More power exploded out of it as the portal as it solidified. The message was clear, _big important demons, on the way. Move it or else._

Abruptly, there was no line.

Two figures, pulling a third along, bounded out of the portal right before it winked out of existence. Running across newly made empty space, one of them, the one with silver hair and piercing gold eyes, shouted coordinates that the technical staff hastily put in. The one with bristling black hair that went everywhere and purple tattoos kicked unconscious demons out of the way.

By the time they reached the other portal, it was ready for them and they jumped through without even breaking pace.

"You know," said Yusuke to Kurama as they both shifted back to their less striking forms. "Sometimes, I love this demon stuff."

Kurama just chuckled. Behind them Amanuma whimpered, he was after all, being dragged along so fast that his feet didn't even touch the ground and not used to or comfortable such speeds. He gritted his teeth and held on tighter.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Somewhere… Looking Into The Ukimura Diner**

**----------------------------------------------**

Opening a small portal, the man gazed out of it briefly considering his options. He looked at the restaurant and it's few customers.

Of course, he knew that tall orange haired man, who was sitting near the register. That was the one who had given him the eye to waist scar… Kuwabara, correct? Best to give him a miss. The other was harder to place, but familiar, short, with spiky hair and a fierce gaze. It came to him a second later, Hiei that was the name.

By default, he was the one the man chose. Such was the angle of his portal, he couldn't see the woman behind the register, maybe that was better. This all happened within a fraction of a second.

With a small effort of will he widened the portal and_ reached_ through toward the small one…

**----------------------------------------------**

My, my.

This chapter was meant to have more in it, but it grew to long and I had to split it in half. Please review and tell me what you thought. It's very appreciated.


	7. Sanity Streach

**Hunter**

Dane Soar

As always thanks to the reviewers.

It's not a coincidence that this chapter is called sanity stretch, this one will blow your head. Keep in mind that things are not all as they seem and if possible, re-watch Chapter Black, some of the lines used here are almost directly taken from there.

Please fasten all seatbelts before proceeding to the chapter and don't forget to leave a review upon exit. Thank you.

Chapter 7 **Sanity Stretch**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Japan**

**Ukimura Diner**

**Same Day**

**----------------------------------------------**

You put Hiei and Kuwabara in the same room, and eventually sparks start to fly. Peering over the top of the menus she was shuffling, Kayko was starting to wonder whether the diner was going to be there when her husband showed up. She hoped it would. Yusuke would be in a bad mood if he had to dig her out of the rubble.

Was it her, or was the room starting to get warmer? A glance at Hiei showed why. She bit her lip.

Hiei wasn't flaming per se, but the way he was sitting, arms crossed, eyes closed, gave the impression he was getting to it. Kuwabara's not so subtle nettling was not helping.

"So, short stuff, how's Mukuro these days?"

"I don't know," Hiei snapped. "I've been out on the borders for four months. She's doing enforcing on the No-man's-lands for Enki."

Leaning forward, Kuwabara went on, throwing more fuel on the fire. "Oh, does Hiei miss his evil sweetheart?"

There was an eye twitch from Hiei, over before it came.

Kayko wondered if ducking under the counter before the fireball came would reduce the amount she'd get scorched when Hiei finally snapped. Kuwabara was fishing in the wrong pond, she knew. She'd met Mukuro and seen her and Hiei talk. That was a friendship rooted in stone.

It was starting to get really warm. Either Kayko diffused, or things would get nasty, possibly destroyed.

"…So, Kuwabara, you said Yukina was coming with you?"

"She wanted the finish the laundry and come later."

Hiei switched his glare up a few decibels. "Alone?" He asked sharply, "With what's been happening? She'll never make it here!"

"Only halfway." Kuwabara defended himself. "I called Mitari and told him to come too. Yusuke and us, also the Seven, seem to be targets. I thought it would be a bad idea to leave him out and have him disappear too."

There was the sound of voices from outside the door.

"Maybe that's her now," said Kuwabara hopefully. As he headed toward the door he felt something, a feeling that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. But in his mind, Yukina took priority over anything else, so he ignored it.

It wasn't until he left the room that an energy blast cut the air. Hiei reacted quickly, unsheathing his sword, jumping out of his seat, spinning in midair to cut something in half. Kayko uttered a muffled squeak, as a severed arm _thudded_ on the counter near her.

In the next instant, Hiei summoned fire to fling it right in the direction the snatching arm had come from. It disappeared into an unusual hole in the air that had not been there a second ago. Another hand grabbed him by the back of his collar.

Hiei uttered a strangled _irk_… and disappeared in the dimensional hole. A moment later, there was no hole either.

The only person left in the room was Kayko, who flinched as another portal opened in midair. She had no way of knowing who was about to come out.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Somewhere…**

**----------------------------------------------**

"You know," Hiei said, crossing his arms as he turned in midair. "that this is pointless." He had figured out what exactly was going on while he was heading toward Ukimura Diner. By the time he had gotten there, all he had needed to do was confirm it. Now that one who stood, or rather floated, in front of him made it clear that his guesses were correct.

"It is?" asked the man. He had a scar that stretched from his eyebrow down his neck; the eye it crossed was several amber shades lighter. In the alternate reality, trash free floated around them. Every imaginable item could be found here, if you had enough time to look.

While that was all well and good, Hiei was a bit pressed for time. A kidnapper was not something he was prepared to waste time on.

"Both of us know that my presence here is not actually needed for what you want. You already have four hostages to hold against Yusuke, or the Seven, or whoever you are trying to get what you want out of."

"Incorrect."

"What?"

"Incorrect." The man repeated. "I have five hostages, excluding you."

Hiei's eyes flicked around the space and scanned each object drifting nearby, identifying each one and moving to the next. Three seconds later he had found the fifth hostage.

It was a bundle of wriggling vines with only a curl of grey hair escaping to betray the identity of the one within. The remains of Toguro and Gourmet had been left in the cave after they had left years ago, forever to be in torment in the arms of the Sinning Tree. The man had obviously gone back to Demon's Door Cave and retrieved him.

"You don't like loose ends, do you?" said Hiei mostly to himself.

"No. I don't. They tend to cause problems."

However, as they traded witticisms here, Hiei was going to be late for the meeting at the Diner. He disliked the idea of being anything less then punctual. "I have little time to waste here. If you do not let me leave, I'll break out. You know I have the power." He reached toward the covering on the Jagan. Getting out wouldn't be too hard. Once out, however, he wouldn't be able to reenter. Assuming he would want to.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Well then I'll just have to…"

**----------------------------------------------**

**Japan**

**Ukimura Diner**

**Same Day**

**----------------------------------------------**

Hiei watched as Kurama slid the front door of the restaurant closed behind him. Leaning against it, the kitsune breathed the fresh air deeply, apparently glad to be free of the inside smells. Glancing up, he became aware of Hiei's presence and smiled.

"There you are, Hiei. You're rather late, I'm afraid. You're marring your usual punctuality."

"Is everyone here already?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes, and I think that they might start picking each other off if we don't come back in soon."

It was true; Hiei remembered how much Yusuke and Kuwabara brawled back in those days. "Somehow," he said. "that doesn't surprise me."

"The natives are restless." muttered Kurama under his breath. He reached behind him to slide the door open. "Let me tell them you're here."

"Wait." It was a sharp tone Hiei said this in, and Kurama stopped.

"Is there something the matter?"

Reaching under his cloak, Hiei frowned. "No, that's not it. It's…" Drifting off he glanced around slowly. "There's something wrong here. Something isn't right about this. I should tell you that…" Then a pain rippled through his head so horrendous that it made his eyes go blank and tore a scream from him. Clawing at his head he clutched it with his hands, his cry going on and on, even to the point after the air in his lungs should have run out.

There was another sound, so faint, and still he heard it through the blinding agony. And then it stopped. Bit by bit his eyes cleared, the world returning to his senses gradually, along with rationality.

He looked down at his hands from his sword hilt…no, wait. That wasn't right. He had had his head in his hands, not the sword. _What is this? What was…_

There were red specks on his hands. No, that wasn't right either, what could he have done to get red on his hands like this? Hiei's subconscious knew, but his mind was rejecting the idea utterly. His hands let go of his sword hilt. _No… that can't be. I didn't see…_

Slowly, Hiei looked up.

At that same time Kurama was gazing downward at the sword between his ribs. "Oh," he said very softly. "Oh… I wasn't… expecting…tha…" Green eyes went dull and lifeless, and it was a corpse that fell to the ground.

Things in Hiei's mind fractured; his thoughts slipped into chaos. _But I didn't…it wasn't… how did… when…I killed…why…? …When…?… What is…_Into his line of vision came his hand speckled with blood, and he took hold of the sword hilt.

On the ground, Kurama looked like a puppet with its strings cut, face frozen in a doll like mask, no life in it. He lay on his side, limbs lying at odd angles to his body, hair fanned across the ground in a red wave.

With a sharp tug he yanked his sword out and with a foot rolled the body out of his way. Hiei was dimly aware of these things, knowing some of what he did, but his mind was too busy running around in circles, chasing wild random thoughts, wearing at the edges of his sanity.

Jerking the door to the side he found that he could get it all the way open. Something lay in the door's track. Glancing downward, Hiei saw that it was the arm of the slain fox demon that had become wedged, finger to elbow, in the door track. With an annoyed snort, Hiei kicked it out of the way, and slammed the door open all the way before stalking inside.

Yusuke slipped out of the headlock that Kuwabara had him in and started toward him. "About time you showed up, you lazy ass. Did you get lost on the way or something?"

Following, Kuwabara grinned. "Yeah, what kept you shorty?"

"No," Hiei said. "I wasn't lost …I…" Another flash of agony stormed his mind, found the door left wide open for entrance, and leapt gleefully in. The whirling thoughts were blanked out in one solid wave of blank thought in which the pain was the only thing that could be present.

It cleared fasted than the last, but only because there was no sane mind for it to clear to. Both men were on the ground, their heads landing a little farther away, cut by a single slash.

Again and again the pain came, wave after wave, blanking out only to come back to corpses. Slash and cut, stab and rip. The people in the restaurant rose to their feet, trying to run or charge him. Both choices ended in the same fate. Hiei's sword was stained from hilt to point with matted blood.

Kayko's throat bled as she choked an indiscernible word before her death, reaching irrationally toward her husband. Mitari tried to run pelting toward the back door, grabbing Amanuma's arm as he went, pulling the adolescent with him. Both were stabbed through the back. And Yukina… the ice maiden had grabbed him by the arm, her eyes streaking tears that _pinged_ off the floor.

"Stop! Stop! What are you doing!"

With a growl that was more animal than demonic he whipped his arm back. With a shriek Yukina flew across the room, hitting against a table. Her head cracked on the corner and she didn't more anymore.

There was no one left alive.

A scuffling sound by the door made him whip around, whatever remains of sanity he had left possessing swift instincts. Had his mind not been otherwise occupied, it would have been surprised. Instead the level of swirling in his head went up as he tried to rationalize what he was seeing.

In the doorway stood someone who should not have been standing, much the less smiling at him a little crookedly.

"I'm sorry, was that supposed to hurt me?" said Kurama. He appeared almost unharmed, if one could ignore the blossom of blood on his chest and lent on the doorframe. His eyes were as cold as any kitsune's could ever be.

Things in Hiei's mind cracked, sanity among them.

With no real idea of what he said, the diminutive demon half shrieked, half screamed, "Damn you fox! Why don't you die! Why!"

**----------------------------------------------**

**The map reads,**

**here there be monsters. **

**----------------------------------------------**


	8. Stolen Things

**Hunter**

Dane Soar

So the last chapter was a bit crazy, but it was supposed to go that way, I know that some of you got confused, but that's okay, all things in good time. Now our good friends sit and figure out what the hell is going on. It's about time they got around to it.

Chapter 8 **Stolen Things**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Japan**

**Ukimura Diner**

**Same Day (It's Shaping Up To Be a Long One)**

**----------------------------------------------**

Kayko hit the first thing that dropped out of the portal. It was the wrong move, but completely justifiable, considering she had just seen Hiei getting snatched into another, just closed, portal.

Wincing, Kurama felt a serving tray crack over his head. The arm-strength Kayko could summon in times of need was nothing to be sneezed at. Yusuke landed lightly beside him and dragged Amanuma into the room just before the portal closed on him. The human was still holding onto his arm as if it was what his life depended on, his eyes shut tightly.

"Kayko!" said Yusuke in surprise, and grabbed her arm as she drew back to deliver another blow with the deadly tray. "Calm down!"

As she focused on him, Kayko finally realized that they were friends, not foes. Dropping the tray to the ground, she buried her face in her hands shaking from head to toe, obviously in some sort of distress. Bewildered, Yusuke drew her to him, his arms around her in an attempt to comfort his wife.

With a bang Kuwabara threw the door open and dashed into the room, and right behind him followed Mitari and Yukina who had just arrived moments before.

"What was that?" asked Kuwabara looking around. "Why did I feel two portals open in a row?"

Kayko uttered a strangled noise from the depths of Yusuke's shoulder.

"Amanuma, let go of my arm." Yusuke snapped at the teen. "We're here and I don't have time to pry you off myself."

A bit sheepish Amanuma, loosened his death grip. "Oh…" He said faintly, looking pale.

"What happened?" asked Mitari, unconsciously echoing the question Kuwabara had just asked.

"I don't know!" said Yusuke. "I just got here!" He seemed to be at a loss as to what to do about his hysterical wife. "Kayko, what is it? What happened!"

There was no progress on that front, however, until Yukina took over, guiding her to a nearby stool and sitting her down. With the application of many "There, there's" and "It's all right now's" Kayko pulled her herself together. She was a sensible woman and once she realized that hysterics were useless right then, she put at quick stop to them.

"S…sorry." she sniffled and Kuwabara grabbed a box of tissues off of the counter, handing them to her. Nodding thankfully, Kayko blew her nose and dabbed at her eyes. "I w…was just so scared. I didn't know who was about to walk through that portal and if they wanted to hurt me."

Glances were exchanged.

"What happened?" Yukina asked gently.

"… right before you came, Hiei was here…"

"Wait, where_ did_ Hiei go?" interrupted Kuwabara glancing around.

_ So Hiei did come._ Kurama thought with a bit of triumph at a shot well called. _I thought so._ He touched a hand to his slightly tender head, knowing that a headache would come from the hit eventually. Hopefully by then he would have energy to quell it.

Kayko, after flashing an apologetic look at Kurama, went on. "When Kuwabara went to the door to check outside, a portal opened in here, I thought nothing of it because I knew you were coming, but Hiei jumped up and attacked the man who was leaning through it."

Mutely, Mitari pointed at the severed arm that was laying on the counter, before this unnoticed.

"But the man grabbed him again and he disappeared. It was right after that, that you came in."

Privately, Yusuke was a bit impressed. His wife had probably only had a few seconds to react and had chosen to attack instead of running away.

There was silence as everyone thought on it. The idea of someone being able to overpower Hiei was certainly sobering. Now he was among the list of the missing.

Not surprisingly, it was Kuwabara who broke the quiet.

"You know," he said. "If somebody would like to explain to what's going on, that would be really nice."

"Oh yeah, guess your out of the loop."

"Duh Yusuke, I've been in a compound in the middle of no where. Of course," Kuwabara said to Yukina hurriedly. "Not that I minded being out in the middle of no were, as long as you're there my dear sweet Yu…"

"No flirting," Yusuke said hurriedly. "How about we all sit down and fill each other in on the events."

Amanuma (who seemed to have regained his composure) nodded. "That seems like the best plan. If we don't all know what's going on, then we're all as good as screwed."

The others apparently agreed as they milled around a bit and eventually found seats on booths, chairs, and at the bar.

As he sat next to Kurama, Yusuke muttered to him. "You holding up okay?"

Kurama blinked in surprise, but returned in a low tone. "My health is the last thing we should be discussing. I'm quite recovered by now."

"That's what I thought, until you sat down and winced."

"Your wife hits very hard."

"Nice try."

From were he sat by Amanuma, Mitari asked. "Can I find out what all this is about? I was supposed to be working today, and I had to take off to come here."

"Quit whining, Mitari," Yusuke said. "And let's get this over with. Kuwabara, you've got the event that I think comes first in this whole timeline. Tell us about Shizuru."

The orange haired man shrugged. "Not much to tell really. She and I had a bit of a yelling match, she packed a bag and left. After that I thought sis dropped off the face of the earth, 'cause I didn't see her at all from that day to this."

"She was the first person taken," said Yukina. "If you are really talking about kidnappings, then Shizuru's disappearance would fit."

"Exactly. Kurama, I think the rest of the show's yours."

"Thank you, Yusuke." Kurama laced his fingers. "Three days ago, I was approached by Botan, who appeared to be trying to warn me against some event. Unfortunately, before she could explain anything else, she disappeared."

"Did you see it happen?" asked Kuwabara.

"No. She was on the other side of the road, a truck went by, and then she was gone, the second taken we'll assume. For the past few days I have been receiving warnings and hints that something was coming, a thing that dislikes me very much. There were mentions of an object that was stolen from this individual and a new demon who has recently arrived. An informant told me that the newcomer was a odd type of demon, something beginning with either a j or an y."

"Do you think that that has something do with any of this?" asked Mitari.

"Yes, I think it's relevant. A few years ago I met Hagiri on that side of the Pacific. He was staying in my home for as long as he needed to get back on his feet. As I came home that day, I found the house in disarray and Hagiri gone. There were many signs of a fight having taken place, and blood on the floor. Given the pattern, I think now that he was taken next.

Assuming the worst, I took a piece of the evidence from there and had a local psychic see if she could pick up anything off of it. She felt extreme terror from it and fear.

It was that same night that I went on what was supposed to be a quick bit of police work. That is how Amanuma was brought into this."

"I was on vacation in New York," explained the former Gamemaster. "And one of my friends sprained his ankle. Then the next thing I knew, I was being grabbed and taken off."

"By the same person that was doing all of this?"

"No, it was Doctor Kamiya who did it. He took me to an empty warehouse and set himself up behind what he said was a ward. That's where he found me." Amanuma nodded at Kurama who took up the story from there quickly and sparing more of the details outlined the events that had taken place inside the barrier finishing with when Doctor had been snatched into the portal.

"Sadly, I couldn't see who did it from the angle that I was at." He said. "But perhaps you Kayko could tell us more about this person?"

Kayko frowned as she tried to recall the exact features of the man who had grabbed Hiei. "He was tall and had many arms. That sounds so odd to say it like this but they just kept appearing from out of nowhere, more and more, when Hiei was fighting them. They only were able to take him when one grabbed him from behind."

Kuwabara leaned over to look again at the severed arm on the counter. "This looks kind of odd now that I look it more closely. It's all covered with eyes."

"Really?" Yusuke stood up to get a better look. "Weird. Reminds me of Hiei in his demoney form, though the eyes are the wrong color."

"He had strange colored hair too, a sort of blue I think," Kayko supplied. "Oh, and I just remembered, there was this scar on his face." She traced a line from her eyebrow down. "And that one of his eyes was a slightly different shade than the other."

There was another silence as everyone thought and digested all the information.

"This is really annoying. It's like I know who it is, but I can't quite remember." Yusuke sighed. "And when it's important, isn't that typical?"

"Something just occurred to me." Kuwabara stood and surveyed the room with an odd expression on his face. "How much of this can just be put up to the fact that we all want to be in the middle of something again?" He held up his hands placating as insulted expressions were tossed his way; Yusuke opened his mouth as if to say something but stopped to hear what Kuwabara was about to say. "Wait, hear me out here. I know that I've been pretty bored these past years. No missions, no death defying stunts, no evil tournaments. Are we just making something out of nothing because we want to think that there's something there? That it's like another mission or something?

I mean, a lot of this could be explained as just coincidence. Take Sniper, well a guy like that probably is always getting into trouble, maybe he pissed of the local gang. Then Doctor. We all know he's nuts, maybe he just snapped and got some weird idea in his head.

If you think about it, a lot this could mean nothing. We could just be missing the old days so much that we try to bring them back any way we can. It seems like we're just…"

Kurama strained suddenly. "Kuwabara, I apologize for interrupting your speech, but I know who the kidnapper is."

"What, all of the sudden?" said Yusuke, incredulous. "Jeez, were would we be without your brain?"

Ignoring the last part of what Yusuke said, Kurama went on. "I was thinking over the details of the recent events and Kayko's description of the man she saw. They all point toward one person."

He paused and everyone leaned in eagerly. "Well?"

"Itsuki."

"What!" Most of the room jumped in surprise, Yusuke even leapt out of his chair. "That's not possible, isn't he floating around in an alternate dimension somewhere?"

"Who?" asked a bewildered Yukina who had not been involved in the Chapter Black mission at all, but no one answered her. They kept on talking.

"That's what I thought, Yusuke, but if you think about it, all the clues fit for him."

Sitting back down hard, Yusuke said. "You're right, of course, Itsuki is a yamanate, that starts with a y and explains the arms too. He even matches the descriptions."

"You mean Gatekeeper?" asked Amanuma, referring to the yamanate by his Seven name. "But didn't he take Mister Sensui away into a alternate dimension? Why would he be here now?"

"Think about it," Kurama replied. "What would make him so angry at us that he would come back from his self made exile?"

Another gap of silence.

"Oh shit." Yusuke said as it clicked. "You said Itsuki was threatening because someone stole something from him; I think I know what. Somebody took Sensui's body from him and he thinks it's us."

Looking pale, Amanuma said, "Gatekeeper and Mister Sensui were really close I remember, this would make him very mad wouldn't it?"

"Extremely mad," clarified Kurama. "Furious, actually."

"We're in a lot of trouble, aren't we?"

Yusuke's face was grim. "I think you just hit the nail right on the head, Amanuma."

**----------------------------------------------**

**Spirit World**

**Same Day**

**Around the Same Time**

**----------------------------------------------**

Koenma drummed his fingers in annoyance as he watched the scene taking place on the screen on his wall. It showed the Ukimura Diner and it's unusual occupants.

_Damn Yusuke and his friends, they have to be perceptive when I don't want them_ _to be._ He thought grumpily. _Though I suppose it would have been hard for them to turn a blind eye on this with all that Itsuki is doing. I didn't expect that he'd blame Yusuke and the Seven for the theft. Actually I was hoping to keep them safely out of this._

Shuffling his papers, he went through his records of possible involved people. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were in the Diner and Hiei was among the list of the missing along with Botan. Mitari and Amanuma were also in the Diner, with Sniper and Doctor missing. Gourmet he wasn't sure about, but he was going to assume he was taken too. There was also Genkai, who was dead and thus not a problem; and her three disciples Kido, Kaito, and Yanagiswa, who had all had a hand in Chapter Black. Luckily, they all here currently working for him and he could easily arrange for them to be kept in Spirit World for bit to keep them out of danger.

There was no way Itsuki could open a portal here with all the ward and barriers up, so he himself and what he had was safe from immediate danger. But now there was the problem of deceiving the spirit detectives. That was something he had better deal with now.

"George!" Koenma yelled, and the blue ogre scurried up.

"Yes sir?"

"I want a portal opened in Ukimura Diner immediately. Tell whoever does it to bring everyone who comes through right to me. This is very important."

Saluting awkwardly, George said. "Yes Lord Koenma, I'll get to it right away," and scurried off.

Settling deeper into his oversized chair, Koenma sucked on his pacifier meditatively. _Well, there's one crisis that we can hopefully avoid…_

**----------------------------------------------**

**Somewhere**

**Alternate Dimension **

**----------------------------------------------**

"Was that a scream?" Botan asked. It was a spine tingling sound with words in it, but there were almost impossible to hear with all the reverberations. She shivered. It was a dreadful sound.

Kamiya flicked his penlight around the space. "I don't see anyone out there to be screaming. There's just junk."

"They could be beyond where your light can reach," commented Hagiri, who was holding onto a beam to keep himself sitting on another beam. If he let go, he would probably float away.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Shizuru blowing out a cloud of smoke, still resolutely smoking from her perch on a wall half. "It wasn't too long ago that you were bleeding your guts out all over my hands. Taking it easy would be a good idea."

Doctor answered instead. "My healing should have patched him up sufficiently that he'll be alright for now. Though I'm surprised you only slept for a few hours afterward, Hagiri. Those were fatal wounds you had."

"Sleep is pointless right now," retorted Hagiri. "Besides, if there's going to be anymore screaming like that I doubt anyone could drift off."

As if on cue another shriek cut the air.

"Creepy," said Shizuru blandly.

"That wasn't just a scream, weren't there words in there?" asked Kamiya.

Nodding Botan said. "I think I caught something. Sounded like 'why don't you die.' Or at least the part I caught."

"So were does that get us?"

"Nowhere."

Botan smiled. "At least we know we have company somewhere around here."

"Well isn't that great," Shizuru said.

Ignoring her sarcasm, Botan asked. "Do you think that we're here to be ransomed? That's the only thing I can think of that would be accomplished by keeping us here alive."

"That's what I thought, too," agreed Hagiri, "Though not all of us were supposed to be alive." Of course he was referring to himself.

Botan said. "What I'm really worried about is what Koenma has…"

Another scream cut off the end of her sentence and they all shivered at the spine tingling noise.

"You know," said Shizuru. "I almost feel sorry for what ever poor bastard is screaming." She discarded her burnt down cigarette and lit another. Of course she wasn't worried, she had cigarettes and a lighter. Life was good for the time being.

Until her pack ran out, of course.

**----------------------------------------------**


	9. Splitting and Stupidity

**Hunter **

Dane Soar

Sorry about the delay, darn real life.

Chapter 9 **Splitting and Stupidity**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Japan**

**Ukimura Diner**

**Still Same Day **

**----------------------------------------------**

"Okay," Yusuke said slowly, as if he was digesting the words and their meanings. "So we have a really ticked off demon who turns around and steals a whole bunch of the people the ones who made him mad care for. Why?"

"Is he planning to hold them as hostages?" suggested Mitari. "What Mister Itsuki wants for what we want?"

"I think that is most probably his train of thought," said Kurama. "The question now is what we plan to do about it. If we had any idea who the real thief was we could feasibly get all those stolen back…" he trailed off as if thinking about something that troubled him. "But that is the problem for us. We don't know."

Kuwabara was frowning. "You know, I remember wondering back when the Chapter Black thing ended, why Koenma just let Itsuki take Sensui away like that. It seemed really out of character for him to leave a loose end like that."

"You think Koenma did this?" asked Yukina.

Kayko answered in place of Kuwabara. "No, he suspects that Spirit World has a hand in it."

"It would be just like them," commented Yusuke pensively. "But then we've got another problem. If it was Koenma who did it, how do we get in contact with him? If it's all that squirt's fault, I'd love to strangle him for all this hell he's causing."

"You always wanted an excuse to do that." said Kuwabara. Yusuke swiped half-heartily at him but missed by a mile.

Amanuma had been quiet in the last few minutes now he spoke. "Wait, you talking about Spirit World? The place where you go when you die? Don't we want to stay away from there?"

"Usually," replied Kurama. "But this case it's an exception."

Kuwabara blanched suddenly. "Hey guys, I feel a portal about to open." On that note, the entire room tensed. Weapons were reached for and half-drawn. If what was coming through went by the name of name of Itsuki, it was not going to be living after they got done with him.

But when the portal opened, it was small and sloppy, wavering around the edges. A head cautiously emerged from the portal, withdrawing quickly when it saw all the hostile faces. Then a hand came back out, furiously waving a white scrap of cloth tied to a stick.

Yusuke noticed the color of the arm first. "George, want do you want?"

A head followed the arm. "Lord Koenma told me to get you! He wants to see you."

"Just like the old days," muttered Kuwabara under his breath. "He calls and we're supposed to come panting and whining." He quickly received an elbow in the ribs and was later not quite sure where the elbow had come from. That shut him up.

"If Koenma is keeping an eye on us, isn't that rather suspicious?" Yukina commented.

"Very much so," agreed Kurama.

George was perspiring slightly. "Um… if you would hurry…?"

Portals made by Spirit World on short notice were sloppy things that only were holdable for a short about of time. It was probably straining at the recourses even now.

"Okay," said Yusuke. "Let's get out of here. Except Kayko, Yukina…"

Kayko made a face. "You want me to stay here. Safe." She rolled her eyes, much tired with this treatment. "Yusuke, you know I won't do that."

"I don't really want to remain here either," put in Yukina.

"Sorry girls, but no. This isn't a democracy. You're staying here. And Amanuma, you and Mitari are sitting out on this one too."

Both of the young men opened their mouths to object, but Yusuke held up a hand. "Nope. You two don't get to argue either. If we get in trouble in Spirit World I don't want everyone who knows the facts stuck there."

This seemed to make sense to them, so they subsided back into their chairs.

Making sure Kuwabara and Kurama were in place, Yusuke nodded to George. "Let's move out, troops." It was then they headed into the portal.

"What is it today," Kuwabara said to Kuruma as they passed through. "With all the portaling? I thought it would be a dull day."

And Kurama laughed outright.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Spirit World**

**Same Day**

**Three Hours Later**

**----------------------------------------------**

"So," said Koenma lacing his fingers together in front of him. "What took you so long?"

Yusuke pointed at George. "He got lost."

"Oh."

"Two times!"

"George!!" Koenma's face turned red and he popped into his smaller form. "I told you that I needed to talk to them as soon as possible! How could you be so dull witted?!"

"He exists," muttered Kuwabara, his unforgiving attitude having formed over the last hour as George had lead them down long corridor after long corridor, hastily assuring them they weren't lost. (It was Kurama who had gotten them out; thieves didn't forget things like floor plans over years.)

Koenma blinked, and seemed to count their number for the first time. "Wait… why isn't Hiei here too? George, you incompetent…"

Kurama cut him off. "Hiei was taken. He never was at the meeting."

Deflating suddenly, Koenma muttered darkly under his breath about having missed that bit. The toddler regained his composure quickly…

_Too quickly…_Kurama frowned. _I wonder if Yusuke caught that too._

"Anyway," Koenma said. "It has come to my attention, that certain events have come together and Itsuki has been seeking a…revenge."

"Oh, shut up," snapped Yusuke. "And why the hell did you steal Sensui's body from him? You couldn't leave well enough goddamn alone?! The only reason we're here is to wring you neck. We're going through a lot of trouble because of you!"

"I didn't take the body!" said Koenma sharply, drawing himself back up again, all aquiver with indignation.

Raising an eyebrow, Kurama asked, "Do you know who did then?"

"Actually, I do." he picked up a file and handed it over desk. "I was able to track down the thief. Quite a lot of work done for you."

Taking the folder, Yusuke handed it automatically to the person next to him, Kuwabara. Paperwork wasn't his thing. "Look, Koenma, we don't work for you anymore. Don't forget that. Just because we're doing this, doesn't mean any of us are back in your pockets." The godling wouldn't meet Yusuke's eyes, instead he nervously shuffled papers on his desk.

"Right, yes, of course, Yusuke. Let George see you out."

It was a clear dismissal and the three of them took it, turning and walking out of the room with George running after agitatedly.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Somewhere…**

**Alternate Dimension**

**Now**

**----------------------------------------------**

"Damn you, fox!" Hiei screamed, "Die!" He had cut down the fox demon at least thrice, and every time he'd gotten up again. Hiei hit harder. It didn't help. Kurama rose again to his feet, with that smile still on his face. From his chest flowed blood, the floor was slick with it and that of the others who had been killed.

As Hiei pivoted on his feet, he brought his sword up to set up a stab. "Why don't you die?!" he hissed.

There was only a benign smile in response, the smile that had always driven Hiei insane. Sadly, this was already done for him. There was no mind left behind the eyes and sanity was gone altogether, perhaps never to return.

Letting lose a bloodcurdling cry, Hiei charged, executing a perfect thrust and the sword took Kurama through the chest. The force of the blow set them both forward and the sword passed through Kurama to lodge in the wall behind him. Drawing a hand back, Hiei summoned flame to his hand. In his mind it made perfect sense to do this, ashes would not rise to their feet again.

Fire crackled around his knuckles as he raised his hand. Pinned to the wall with feet between them, Kurama's eyes widened, and for the first time he looked afraid.

"Hiei," he began. "wait before you…" Hiei brought his fist down.

The entire world shredded in that instant.

Flames sparked in the air, running along lines as things split away from his skin, blackening into nothing before his eyes. He reached up, and tearing one of the things from his skin (ignoring the pain) Hiei got a good look at it before it disintegrated. It was a vine that pulsed and twined around his fingers trying to sink back into him.

Though his breath was still coming quickly and images of blood and bodies of allies still danced behind his eyes, his mind was quickly coming back together. The shattering it had endured had torn rents in it, but now that the real world was reasserting itself, a healing of kind was taking place.

He had seen this kind of vine before, but with all the mental reconstruction that was going on his mind had better things to do. _What is this…I know I've seen it. What happened to having a photographic memory? What is this…_The fire demon stared at the piece of greenery in his hand and abruptly it came to him in a flash.

"Sinning tree," he muttered, disgusted. _That bastard hooked me up to the sinning tree that was on Gourmet just to keep me occupied. _In a small way, Hiei respected the audacity of Itsuki. Mostly, however, he was just angry. _Keep me out of the way will you? Mess with _my_ mind like that? _The sight of the dead and the feel of a sword in his hands overtook him for a second. He shook it off and his eyes narrowed. _We'll see about that. _

Reaching up, Hiei ripped the cover off the Jagan. No cage of any description could hold Hiei for very long.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Ukimura Diner**

**About An Hour Later**

**----------------------------------------------**

Things were dull waiting for Yusuke and company to come back. Commandeering one of the booths, all four of them sat around it with drinks near at hand. Every once and while Kayko or Yukina got up to brew more tea or coffee when they felt the current beverage in everyone's drink had gotten cold.

There was very little conversation among them. Even though none of them had seen each other in quite some time, it was not the time for small talk. Around the table, grim faces were caught up in their own thoughts and ponderings.

One second there was no one in the chair across the room, the next he was sitting there. His laced fingers cupped one knee of his crossed legs and his eyes surveyed them calmly.

"Mr. Itsuki." said Mitari in a tone that could best be described as a squeak.

After regarding him for a second, the yamanate said. "Where are the others? I wish to speak with Yusuke."

"We're not telling you anything!" Amanuma said, but his voice quivered slightly, betraying the fact that he was just a little terrified.

"Then I'm afraid that you will have to join your allies in the other dimension and I will wait here anyway," replied Itsuki calmly. It was not a subtle threat.

Yukina stood, blocking any potential strike at the humans behind her. "I would advise against it. Otherwise, yamanate though you may be, you will find it very difficult to go anywhere if you are frozen in place."

"You never answered my question."

Mitari and Amanuma exchanged confused glances. The language patterns here were getting a little strange. Was this more like how demons usually spoke?

Putting a hand on Yukina's shoulder, Kayko wordlessly told her to stand down. "Sir," she began, "If you want to speak to my husband I'm afraid you just missed him. But he and his friends will be back within the hour if you would like to wait."

"What are you doing?" hissed Amanuma quietly to her. "He's the bad guy right now, remember?"

"He doesn't seem so bad," Yukina commented.

"Appearances can be deceiving!" Amanuma replied hotly.

Watching them with an expression of one watching the antics of some interesting little creatures, Itsuki waited until they stopped their whisperings. In the end it was Kayko who apparently won.

Smiling, she turned to him. "Would you like coffee or tea to drink while you wait?"

Itsuki had expected having to sit and be glared at by them till the other's return. This was unexpected indeed; you wouldn't think from this that he was holding four of their number hostage. _Humans… I shall never grow used to them. _

**----------------------------------------------**

**Spirit World**

**Same Day**

**----------------------------------------------**

In the hallway outside Koenma's office, Kuwabara handed the folder about the thief to Kurama. "You know, come to think of it, paperwork isn't really my thing either."

There was a silence.

"You know," Yusuke said with a sigh. "In some ways I miss Hiei. That was right when he would have dropped a skeptical 'He thinks?'"

"Hey!" snapped Kuwabara but there wasn't too much effort behind it.

While they talked, and then bickered, with George to watch, Kurama was examining the papers in the folder. _This is too easy._ He thought. _I don't believe that things can be this cut and dry, yamanate are rare and reclusive, I doubt one would steal from another without an underlying reason. And how would one get that? Every way I look at it, this makes no_ _sense._

Kuwabara dropped behind them, nursing the ache on his face that he had earned from Yusuke in the end of their fight. He had lost and was busy sulking behind them when he saw a folded paper fall out of the folder Kurama had and float to the ground.

Picking it up he turned to give it back when Kuwabara realized that he was alone in the hallway. While he had looked away, the others had kept walking and left him behind.

"Guys?" Kuwabara said. "You out there?" No one replied. And of course he didn't know how to get out of Spirit World without a guide. He was lost.

After jogging down the hallway he glanced left and right. No one. _Oh well_ Kuwabara thought and chose one at random. When he came to the next passage he found that again no one was in sight, but the thought didn't really bother him too much. To his mind, someone would come across him eventually.

However there was a fatal flaw in his judgment. It was made under the assumption that he was in anywhere like a human world place, but spirit world went on and on, and there was little order to it.

The more corridors he went down, the farther he was getting from were he wanted, not that he knew it. Finally, Kuwabara began running, barely bothering to stop when the hall spilt again, just choosing one at random.

As it turned out it brought him face to face with a door. Or face to wood. Whatever.

With a blink, Kuwabara placed a hand on the heavy oak door in front of him. He could feel the faint resonance of power from inside, but this one had an odd feeling to it. Curiosity battled with caution of a moment (last time he'd strayed off the beaten path of spirit world it hadn't gone well) and curiosity won. Kuwabara was human, and thus endowed with quite a lot of it.

That small mental debate done and choice made, he reached out and yanked the door open. There was a flash of light that winked out in seconds. There was the sensation of things whooshing past him. Blinking, Kuwabara tried to get the spots in his vision to disappear.

Inside, the room was large and lined with low stone plinths, most of which were empty. There were two exceptions though. One was less remarkable, just a sheet over what could be a body, but the other held a man. The face was one he recognized immediately.

The body lying on the plinth was Sensui.

"Oh-oh." said Kuwabara. "That's not supposed to be there." He glanced around. "Where's Yusuke when you need him? He's gotta know this!" Turning on his heel Kuwabara dashed away, picking another hallway at random. The door slammed closed him.

At the corner a spirit shook his head to clear it, pressing a palm to his forehead. "That wasn't supposed to happen," It commented. Then a sardonic smile crossed his face. "I think that means trouble. But then again, this beats waiting, I only hope this proves to be less anticlimactic than the dying bit."

**----------------------------------------------**

TBC 


	10. Something Is Decided Finally

**Hunter **

Dane Soar

Chapter 10 **Something Is Decided (Finally) **

**----------------------------------------------**

**Somewhere…**

**In Another Dimension **

**----------------------------------------------**

Watching Botan's face, Shizuru felt around in her cigarette pack for another cigarette. "You look like you're worrying about something."

They had all discovered that floating around was rather disconcerting, and had found something to cling to so they could at least make the pretence of sitting. The thought that any one of them could tumble off into the darkness and never be seen again was not a comforting one, and Kamiya's small penlight did little to banish the darkness. At lest the horrible screaming had stopped though.

"Oh," Botan said nervously. "It's nothing… really… nothing at all."

Hagiri raised an eyebrow at Kamiya, who shrugged in reply. It was transparent to all of them that she was lying.

After making a face at finding her pack empty, Shizuru sighed. "You really suck at trying to lie, it's like reading an open book. Might as well spill about whatever you stewing over."

Botan's hands moved restlessly. "I probably shouldn't tell you…"

"I don't think that matters anymore," said Kamiya. "The way we're all stuck here it's really not as if we could do anything."

She though on it for a bit. "I suppose you're right…it's just that, Koenma took something, and I think Yusuke is going to be blamed for it."

"Wait," said Hagiri, remembering how he had been put into the dimension. "he stole it from Gatekeeper didn't he? And that's why Gatekeeper put us here."

"It makes sense," Kamiya said, "especially if we're supposed to be hostages. If he wants whatever it is back, it's not surprising he plans to get them to trade one for the other."

"Who's them?" asked Shizuru.

"Koenma," moaned Botan, putting her head in her hands. In doing so she let go of the thing she was holding onto to keep down and started floating upwards. "He stole Sensui's body from Itsuki, well, had it stolen for him, and naturally he'll think it was Yusuke, then go after him."

"That's the diagnosis I would make, had I been in his place. Though I'm not sure what your talking about." put in Doctor.

"I think I was still bleeding in a clearing when the end of the battle happened, and I'm in the dark about how exactly things turned out." Hagiri added.

"Itsuki took Sensui's body with him into some kind of other dimension and everybody thought it would end there."

"I couldn't believe Koenma was going to leave it like that," Botan said. "But as it turned out, he was just waiting for things to cool down a little."

"Does little bro and the others know about this?" Shizuru asked.

Botan shook her head miserably. "No, I don't think they do, I wasn't even supposed to, but I heard Koenma talking about it. I left right after that, to try to warn them. I was going to see if I could find Kurama first."

"But he's overseas, why start there?"

"In America it's easier to track someone, so I thought I could find faster and that Itsuki might take the same advantage. But before I could…" she shrugged, "I ended up here."

"Which means it's going take a while before anyone figures out we're here," concluded Shizuru. "And I really need a cigarette right now."

Hagiri fished in his pockets. "Gatekeeper took almost everything I had on me that was any kind of projectile, but I think I might have…" he tossed a pack of rather battered cigarettes toward Shizuru.

She caught it and muttered a thanks while lighting up again.

"You smoke?" said Kamiya disapprovingly to Hagiri. "That's unhealthy you know, and I can tell you, I _would_ know."

"Not constantly." replied Hagiri. "And don't give me that look. I'm not a chain-smoker, just a recreational one."

"But you do know that cigarettes damage the lungs, heart, and…"

Hagiri plucked a led pipe out of the air as it drifted past and brandished it threateningly at him. "Don't start, you know I never miss with this kind of thing."

"Then who would put you back together next time you almost get killed?"

"He does have a point." Said Botan thoughtfully.

Sighing, Hagiri let the pipe drift away again.

**----------------------------------------------**

**America**

**New York**

**Pandora's Bread**

**In Around The Same Hour**

**----------------------------------------------**

"So let me get this straight," Ricky said slowly and carefully, staring at Mengii across her coffee cup. "Chi has gone home for a few days."

"Yep."

"Way back home in Japan."

"Yeah, all the way back home."

"And he never even mentioned this to me."

Mengii nodded to her. "That's about it." It was the second time they had gone over it, and she was really starting to wish Kurama hadn't left her with this task.

"Oh." Ricky said finally. "That's strange. I mean, he usually mentions this kind of this to me."

"He told me that it was for both a bit of time off and some family stuff came up."

"Oh." repeated Ricky. "That seems kind of…convenient."

Taking a bite out of her sandwich, Mengii nodded in agreement. Luckily she was saved from having to elaborate by a woman sliding into the booth beside her. She almost choked. "Twilight?!"

The woman grinned. "Who else would I be, Mengii, I don't have any look-alikes." Though none of them knew the connection, this was the same woman Kurama had interviewed not too long ago and gotten information from in return.

"Who's this?" Asked Ricky eyeing the newcomer with evident interest.

Mengii frowned at her. "I thought you had a girlfriend."

"Just appreciating the view."

Twilight laughed, a full sound that was almost as wild as the rest of her. "Thank you… I think."

"This is Twilight," said Mengii. "She's my… well, landlord, I guess you could say."

Though Ricky tried to keep her nose out of other people's business (it rarely worked) she couldn't help but wonder. Mengii didn't seem the type to have a friend who carried at least one concealed weapon. That careful way this Twilight sat down, it was how someone would sit if they were carrying a gun in a holster at the base of her spine, and didn't want lean back on it because that really hurt. That was… unusual.

"Hm," was all she could say. It was nice and noncommittal.

Then Mengii went dead white and grabbed the table.

Twilight hastily took her by the shoulder, pulling her out of the booth. "Look, I'd love to chat, but Mengii looks like she feels sick. I'll take her back to her place."

"But…" Ricky started, though it was no use; the woman had already pushed Mengii toward, and then out, the door of the café. She stared blankly after them. "Am I missing something here?"

**----------------------------------------------**

Outside, Twilight pulled Mengii into the alley formed by the café and another building. Only then did she let go of the psychic and turn to look at her. "Are you okay there?"

Mengii held out her hand shakily, her eyes still blurred from the vision. "Give me a second."

Pursing her lips Twilight tapped her foot, tossing her chopped blond hair over her shoulder. Patience might be a virtue, but it wasn't one she had much use for.

"Oh dear," said Mengii.

"What?"

"That's not good."

"What?!"

Mengii reached into her pocket and grabbed her cell phone. "I'll tell you later if there's time." She punched the speed-dial for a number.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Ukimura Diner**

**----------------------------------------------**

They crossed the portal into the diner together, all three of them.

"What took you so long to catch up?" Yusuke was saying to Kuwabara. "You took forever to find your way back."

"Well, Spirit World is big!" snapped Kuwabara. "Let's get back and I'll tell you about it."

Kurama followed behind them, still looking over the papers in the folder. They had barely come over the divide from one side to the other when his cell phone rang.

"It's mine," he said, out of pure habit, one that every cell phone user eventually picked up, reaching toward the ringing pocket and flipped it open. "Yes?"

"He's there!" A voice on the other end shouted.

"What?"

"Wherever you are, that man from the vision, he's there!"

"Is this Mengii?" he asked.

Mengii made a sound of annoyance that filtered over as a burst of static. "Look up and to the left. The vision I had originally of the future must have changed because of something that had happened. Do what I said. It's important or I wouldn't have bothered you."

Obedient to her wishes, Kurama looked up and to the left.

Kurama snapped the phone shut. "Yusuke," he said and pointed.

Stopping mid-sentence, Yusuke looked over his shoulder. "What?" then he saw and whipped around to face that way.

Sitting on a stool was Itsuki.

"I see that Koenma has maintained contact with you," he calmly said.

"What are you doing here?" Demanded Kuwabara.

Yukina got up from her seat. "Don't worry, Kuwabara. He hasn't hurt any of us."

With a glare in Itsuki's direction, Yusuke draped an arm around Kayko's shoulders and planted a kiss on her cheek. She smiled and gave him a peck in return.

"He only sat there, he didn't really threaten us," breathed Kayko quietly to him. With a squeeze of her shoulder in thanks, Yusuke moved off.

"You guys okay?" he asked Amanuma and Mitari, who sat in a booth.

"Ah-huh." Said Amanuma and Mitari nodded.

Itsuki held his hands out. "As you see, I have caused no damage here."

"Then why did you come?" Kurama's eyes narrowed. This was a demon who had managed to subdue and capture Botan, Shizuru, Sniper, Doctor, and Hiei, and whose motives was not all clear. _I think we have to be careful about this. He is probably the only one here who has a whole picture of the situation_.

"I came to lay out an ultimatum of sorts."

"And?"

His eyes flicked over to Kuwabara, who had growled the question in an unmistakably hostile way. "I have very little patience in these present times. I came to tell you the terms of your companion's return. It is this. Return to me Sensui, the body and soul, and I will give you back them. Otherwise…" he carefully let the end of the sentence trail off but the threat was hardly veiled.

"What if we didn't steal him?"

"Then you have the best resources to find out who did."

Kuwabara scratched his head. "Why don't you just do it yourself? If it was Spirit World you could just open a portal there on your own."

"There are thousands of shields on Spirit World, many of them centuries old," he replied, then stood. "I have to go, there are things I must keep an eye on." And in the blink of an eye and a quick gape of a portal, he disappeared.

**----------------------------------------------**

Yusuke swore that nothing could surprise him after the day he had just had. But, when Hiei stumbled in the doorway, bloody, with green tinged skin, and decidedly bedraggled, he proved himself wrong. He was surprised. Actually, the entire room was. For three seconds, no one moved.

"What happened while I was gone?" asked Hiei, and swayed a little on his feet. "I didn't mean to be late, but I got…delayed."

"Delayed, indeed Hiei, we thought you had had a unpleasant encounter with Itsuki." said Kurama.

"I did," replied Hiei shortly, and wavered again. Yukina stood and went to his side quickly. Taking him by the arm she guided him over to a stool. He shook her off, but only after he had sat down. "Don't hover. I'm fine."

"But you're bleeding," protested Yukina, gesturing to her forehead.

"It's nothing."

Kurama leaned forward, and, with nimble fingers, plucked something off Hiei's arm. Holding it up, he inspected the burnt piece of greenery. "I know this, it's a sprig of the sinning tree. How did you manage to get this?"

"Itsuki," Hiei said shortly. Now that he was sitting down, he looked much better. The shallow cuts on his head were healing already, and the green tinge in his skin was receding.

"What?" blinked Yusuke in surprise.

Amanuma cocked his head. "I don't know what makes a bit of vine so fascinating, but Itsuki was just here, threatening us."

"Itsuki has the sinning tree," mused Kurama, stowing the spring away, "Which would follow that he has Gourmet. And you became entangled in it?" Hiei nodded. "And that is why you were late?" Hiei nodded again. "I suppose that explains it."

Kuwabara remembered the sinning tree and how elder Toguro had screamed when attached to the tree, the vines writhing across his face, and shivered. "Well, I guess we'll let you off the hook, this time. But don't make a habit of it."

Giving him an odd look, Hiei snorted and crossed his arms. "I see you haven't became any more intelligent. Did anyone figure out anything any thing useful while I was gone?"

_He acts like it was nothing,_ thought Kurama. _I don't think that's a good thing. It must have been bad, whatever he saw under the tree's influence. But it's best not to press the_ _issue right now though._

"Yeah, believe it or not Hiei, once in a while, we don't need you to get something done." Yusuke said, but the sentence had all the venom taken out of it by a smile. And in a few short sentences, he told him what they had all worked out. It fitted together into a daunting picture.

"We're in so much trouble, aren't we?" Mitari said softly.

"You've got no idea." Kuwabara sighed, and explained what he had found when he wandered off in Spirit World. "It's his body, I'm sure of it. There's no way it could be anyone else."

After hearing this, and discarding the obviously useless folder into a nearby trash can, Kurama said. "So basically Koenma has stolen Sensui an fed us a story so that we would be kept off the track."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Yusuke muttered. "It's exactly like him. He'd be sure to deal with a loose end like Itsuki and Sensui."

"The facts seem fairly simple," Yukina commented. "Itsuki wants Sensui in return for our loved ones back. We don't have the body, but we know that Koenma does and doesn't want us to know it."

It looks like we have to choose who we're going to stand with, Koenma or Itsuki."

They eyed each other for a few moments.

Then Yusuke moved over to Kurama and Hiei, clapping them both on the shoulder. "So guys, how hard do you think it'll be to break into Spirit World?" he asked.

**----------------------------------------------**

**TBC**

**Finally, the action begins.**

**Review, please.**


	11. Stealing From People

**Hunter**

**Dane Soar**

We bounce around a lot here, might get a little hectic. Both my and my editor get busy, running around like chickens with our heads cut off trying to deal with real life for a while.

Chapter 11 **Stealing From People**

**----------------------------------------------**

…**Looking Back**

**----------------------------------------------**

Itsuki had planned to spend the rest of his existence in limbo, unattached to anything in the outside world. None of it mattered to him anymore, because the only things that had ever mattered to him were temporary or fleeting.

Sensui had mattered of course, though that was for far too short a time. Sensui was dead. He had been able to save him, or the remains of him, only in the end, after it was too late.

So he had expected it to end. That was supposed to it.

Time slipped by him like water and the years rolled past without Itsuki particularly caring.

Then he had…fallen asleep…that was the term for it. Gone so far into himself that thinking only existed on the lowest level. Besides being alive to maintain a sanctuary for Sensui's soul, he served no other purpose. It really didn't matter if he was awake or not.

So it had gone on for almost eight years, until suddenly, and unexpectedly, Itsuki woke up.

Instantly he had known something was wrong. There was another being in his alternate dimension. Reaching out, he had felt for Sensui but his fingers met only air. His mind had panicked momentarily. Where was Sensui? He had been right there, Itsuki knew, right next to him.

It was then he caught the tail end of an aura before it was gone. It reeked of Spirit World.

So it had come to this? They couldn't let him be, eh? How dare they. He would make those who did this pay, and Itsuki knew exactly who to blame.

**----------------------------------------------**

What had followed was a most uncharacteristic amount of anger. With a fury that could have vaporized unlucky weak bystanding demons, Itsuki had left his alternate dimension to pay a visit on an acquaintance he had had.

The man was by no means a master surgeon, but the skills he had were adequate enough to grant Itsuki the use on both eyes again. Removing an eyeball from an arm and replacing the dead one behind its scared lid was not too tall an order, but still the eye had not quite taken. The result was a functioning eye, ever if it didn't match the original in color anymore.

When Itsuki was in a particularly bad bit of moodiness, he later developed a habit of rubbing the sore eye-socket, following the scar down across this cheek to his chin. Not that he'd probably notice. He now had larger things to worry about.

Later he had calmed down a bit, and begun plotting. The plot had panned out, becoming more devious and clever as he had gone on. It had never really meant to include people who had nothing to do with it, innocents shouldn't be hurt, but it was unavoidable. Everything hinged on those hostages.

Very few things mattered to Itsuki.

One of them had once been a TV show. It was silly really, but had passed the time and given him something in the human world to look forward. And later, it had saved his life, as he requested to a younger Sensui to let him go so that he could watch the last episode. It had amused him, and Itsuki had lived.

Very few things matter to Itsuki. That was when he found a second thing.

Yesterday, he had found the TV show on DVD, the entire run on it. He had bought it. Today, he had broken every single disk.

Only one thing now mattered to Itsuki.

Sensui.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Wandering…**

**----------------------------------------------**

The spirit drifted, uninterested in much and aimless in Spirit World. To be honest, he was rather…bored. Should death be a little more entertaining? He hadn't expected dancing and dinner shows, but honestly, this was dull.

Watching the doorway he waited for someone who actually knew what they were doing to come back. It was proving to take a very long time. With a frown he contemplated the odds. No, it would probably take a long time.

_I wonder,_ he thought, chewing reflectively on his lip, _that seven souled man, he was important, wasn't he? _Behind the door, his now living body slumbered on, healing slowly from the accident and waiting patiently under a sheet until it was whole enoughfor him to return to it._ What I speculated to happen was a little off, however, I think_ _that he plays strongly in it._

Unlimited chances to poke his nose in people's business stretched out ahead of him. Maybe it wasn't so dull after all.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Spirit World**

**----------------------------------------------**

Four pairs of boots kicked in the gates of Spirit World. They fell with a resounding _bang_, sending paper everywhere and afterlife workers and ogres running after them. But a few were frozen to the spot staring. These were the ones who had caught sight of the intruders.

Posed dramatically in the doorway, the former Spirit Detective and his team brandished their weapons menacingly. The last rays of the sinking sun lit them from behind, in the most cliché matter possible, and if not for the circumstances, they would have looked quite ridiculous.

"Hand over Sensui's body, and we'll leave peacefully," growled Yusuke, in most demonic sounding tones. Oddly, he was extremely persuasive.

A bowing and kowtowing Koenma prevailed over the handing over of the body, making apologetic comments the entire time.

With just as much drama as they had arrived, Yusuke and his team disappeared off into the sunset, right as the sun went down.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Ukimura Diner**

**----------------------------------------------**

"Anyway," said Yusuke, "that's my plan. How about it?"

Hiei was the first to express his opinion. "I've probably heard a worse thought out plan, but that was almost a decade ago. Obviously you haven't improved your grasp of strategy."

"Hey!" Yusuke glared at him.

Before a minor fight could break out, Kurama intervened. Putting a calming hand on Yusuke's shoulder he said, "Perhaps Hiei has a point. Dashing the front door might not be the best plan in this case. How about we…"

**----------------------------------------------**

**Spirit World… For Real This Time**

**----------------------------------------------**

Kurama and Hiei crept through the halls with simply inhuman stealth, silent as shadows on their feet. Expertly, they ghosted past guards and workers alike, unseen and undetected. Though neither had pulled off a major thieving operation in quite a few years, it was obvious that their skills had not dulled. It was like riding a bike, you never forgot.

Getting to the correct hallway, proved to be much easier than they had thought, Spirit World had always been arrogant, but now their security was simply abysmal.

_The ideas this gives me,_ Kurama thought, _it's a shame, really, that I'm reformed, I would love to show these fools how incompetent they really are. Robbing idiots blind always used to give me a warm fuzzy feeling._

Flattening himself against the wall, Kurama watched Hiei flit across to the opposite side. The corridor that ran perpendicular to the one they were in dead-ended not five yards down, in the door that was their goal. After questioning Kuwabara extensively and scribbling copious amounts of memorized floor plans on napkins did they made an educated guess on this one. And they had never been wrong about this sort thing so far.

Once Hiei reached his place, Kurama checked over his partner's shoulder to make sure that it was empty. He nodded an all clear to Hiei, who did the same, before reaching up to the white bandage across his forehead. Hiei didn't even bother to close his eyes after opening the jagan, now he had enough power to sort out the images from two different places. He could watch his end of the hall, and look around the corner by starring at the wall with jagan.

Slowly he put up his hand, four fingers up.

Kurama raised an eyebrow. _Only four guards? Koenma probably knew this would happen, and he only posted four guards on the door? I think I'm insulted._

With a smile that had nothing to do with cheer, Hiei put a hand on his sword.

Shaking his head, Kurama made a sweeping gesture with his hand. _We want few casualties Hiei. It will be better to just overwhelm the guards._

Hiei rolled his eyes. _You've gone soft._

A smile pulled at the edges of his mouth. _We'll see about that._

And they rounded the corner together.

One of the guards managed to slam his fist into a button before being smashed into the wall. The alarm that went off was loud enough to pierce the ears, but all four guards were already groaning on the ground and Kurama had set to work on the door's lock. Now Hiei unsheathed his sword, ready to stop anyone who was stupid enough to try to get past him to strike the kitsune in the back.

Alerted by the cacophony, many workers and ogres ran for the source of the trouble, brandishing weapons that they had grabbed on the run.

"Kurama," Hiei said, in a deceptively calm tone. "you might not think so from where you are, but I think this could," he disarmed an ogre and sent him face first into the wall with a kick. "be bad for us." A humanoid Spirit World employee charged for him with a broad ax upraised and Hiei dodged, the edge skinning his cheek enough to cause a hairline cut. The human never got a chance to make a second cut.

"Really?" Kurama replied, his voice not even strained, even though his hands were working feverishly on the lock. "Think you can manage?"

"Just don't take too long about it."

"Have a little faith in me Hiei."

The fire demon snorted, surveying the mass of beings crowding the hall. It would take nothing short of a miracle for them to get out of this in one piece. As it happened, that was the plan. Hiei knew it would work.

This was a plan made by Kurama after all.

**----------------------------------------------**

With dexterous fingers, Kurama felt the lock and formed a mental picture of its innards. It was one he knew like his own name, he could open it in his sleep, but something was bothering him.

That did not bode well, considering last time that had happened he had been in the presence of a particularly insane doctor and things hadn't gone well. There was no excuse this time. There was no pain to interrupt his thoughts this time, but still it eluded him. He spared a few seconds to knuckle his forehead.

"_Remember." A voice he thought he might know had whispered in Kurama's half asleep ears not too long ago, "Remember, you will need to." _

_Wait…_It was coming to him… he glanced into the lock and down into it's inner workings.

Hiei backed up and his heel bumped against Kurama. "Hurry." He grunted out swiping out and forcing the crowd to withdraw a little. Then he glanced back. Seeing the fox demon only peering into the lock Hiei's temper snapped. "If you can't get that, let me." He growled.

For Kurama, the memory of the dream was coming back fast, but not fast enough.

_Yomi, however, was not known for standing by while others fought. "If you cannot, let me." He pushed Youko's shoulder to get him out of the way. _

With a push Hiei went to move his teammate out of the way.

_There was a _click_ that was audible above the din in the hall. All three froze._

_CLICK. _The entire hall must have heard the sound, for even though it was so small, to them it seemed to roar in their ears. Everything froze.

_Slowly, Youko drew his finger into their view. There was a tiny spot of blood on the tip._

Kurama raised his finger so they could both see it. The tip glinted red as a miniscule drop of blood formed above the skin.

_With two fingers Kuronue reached into the lock and drew out the needle that had been placed inside on a spring, "A trap, a poison needle." _

Hiei knew what had happened and didn't need to see the glinting needle on the floor to confirm it. A trap, a simple needle covered in poison. And Kurama, once the greatest thief in the three worlds, had fallen for it. Twice, now.

He breathed raggedly as he wracked his mind for what he had done then. It just wouldn't come. It was there, he knew it, but he couldn't think… and then the first burst of pain made any recollection impossible. Kurama gritted his teeth.

"…run." his voice came out strained.

Hiei scowled and was about to reply with an insulting refusal when Kurama shuddered, falling to the floor. There was no way Hiei was going to leave. Kuwabara wasn't the only one with an honor code after all.

**----------------------------------------------**

From another hall, Yusuke and Kuwabara watched the two thieves being dragged away.

"Wow, Kurama was right," said Yusuke in an undertone. "he did manage to plan for everything."

Kuwabara nodded in agreement. "Yep, he's pretty sharp."

"That's an understatement."

On any day, in another place, that would have lead to a long fight and bit of bickering. But not now.

With much less amount of grace and silence then the two who had done it not long ago, they crept into the hall with the doorway. It was deserted now, just as Kurama had said it would be. All those who had responded to the alarm would have gone by now, assuming that the trouble was over.

They took up places by the door. Yusuke took out a lock picking kit, and Kuwabara summoned his sword, ready to protect.

Sadly, it didn't take long for them to be spotted.

"Hey," said an ogre whose arms had been piled high with paperwork that he'd just dropped. "your not supposed to be here."

"Oh-oh." muttered Yusuke.

"Get a move on, we've got to get out of here fast." Kuwabara said.

"I know!"

**----------------------------------------------**

**TBC**


	12. Some Bad Stuff Happens

**Hunter**

**Dane Soar**

Sorry about the really late update, I offer one of the following reasons (excuses):

A)Computer trouble

B)Hectic life

C)Writer's Block

D)Or all of the above

And now some bad stuff happens…it's about time.

Chapter 12 **Some Bad Stuff Happens**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Spirit World**

**----------------------------------------------**

Few people knew that the term 'ferry girl' was actually a generalization. There were male ferry girls, not many, but of few.

Sai was one of these. He was chronically lazy, however, and had the innate ability to drive people crazy. Sai was called Sai, because that's what he made people do; sigh. More often than not with exasperation.

Sadly, when he had first joined the group, the ferry girls were a rather lacking in gear that would also work for men. So Sai had done the best with a kimono and some bits of clothes, and with those he cobbled together an outfit. The best thing that could be said about it was that Sai had very little fashion sense. Blues clashed with oranges, reds, and green in an eye watering way. And of course, it didn't help that he had long sickeningly green hair pulled back in a sloppy horsetail. He was hard to look at strait on without your eyes starting to object.

Ferry girls actually showed a tendency to odd hair colors that appeared naturally, another lesser-known fact.

Then there was the fact of the oar. After using one for a bit, Sai complained that it simply didn't work, one little bump could spell disaster for him and sidesaddle, he informed them, was something no man in his right mind would do.

A convenient alternative was found quickly, however; a medium sized cardboard box was filled with the shards of a broken oar, and now floated just was well as one, if a little clumsily. Sai didn't complain about it though, he liked being able to tuck it under his back, put his arms behind his head, and snooze in midair.

This was a very disconcerting sight and was known to scare many an ogre to death, if such a thing was possible.

**----------------------------------------------**

When a ten-year-old girl called Kotori had been killed by a rouge demon, it had been declared a terrible shame by Spirit World, and gave Koenma an idea. Definitely dangerous, as when this happened, mountains were often flattened and continents moved. For quite a few years now, he had been without a spirit detective, and his last several had gone a bit odd in the end. Oh, he knew that every tool broke eventually, but there was something flawed in his choosing of the detectives.

So his plan amounted to this. Take the girl, bring her back to life, and send her to the Spirit World Defense Force for extreme training. This way, he would have a completely loyal and already trained detective that would never question him. Koenma like that idea, especially the last part; he'd had enough cheek from Yusuke in those days.

Sadly, the ferry girl that had brought her soul to Spirit World had been Sai, and due to the tradition that only Sensui had broken, he had had to make him her assistant. He had, after all, done the same thing for Botan and Ayame; to not extend the same favor to Sai would mean offending all the ferry girls. And so though Koenma would have rather had any other as her assistant, Sai was the one appointed.

And Kotori worked well with him.

She had yet to fail Koenma on a mission.

"Ah, Kotori, thank you for being on time; I know my summons was sudden, but I have something I need you to do." Koenma laced his fingers and leaned his chin on them, peering at her over his desk.

The girl, now roughly fifteen, small, red haired with blue eyes and freckles saluted smartly. "Thank you, Lord Koenma. It was nothing. I was trained to be ready at any time of day or night for a mission. What do you wish me to do, sir?"

A small smiled lit his face. Koenma enjoyed respect. "It's fairly simple, but more important than you could ever guess, Kotori. I want you to break into a place, and arrest everyone there. I have all the details here."

Taking the folder, he handed over his desk, she opened it, and with brisk military efficiency, scanned the insides. Her brow wrinkled in a frown. "With all due respect, sir, this is a human dwelling, and business under it is run by humans. Why would I be arresting humans, sir?"

"You obviously don't know much about your predecessor."

"No, sir. My knowledge of the others that once held my post has been minamalized so as to not compromise my views."

"Of course. This restaurant is actually run by a half demon hybrid and his wife, it's a little off the record. Whatever you see there, whoever is there, you are to round them up and take them back through the portal. Use force, but only if you have to."

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir."

Koenma sighed. "Aren't you going to ask me why?"

"Why what, sir?"

"Why I want you to do this."

"It is not my job to know."

"Which is exactly why you're so good at this." he glanced around. "Speaking of good and bad things, were is Sai? I know I requested he come with you for briefing."

For the first time Kotori looked nervous. "He…ah…I couldn't find him, sir."

Koenma snorted. "Right, like I believe that. Anyway, find him, and go. And when you do, tell Sai that this is the last straw. Next time he slacks off, I'm going to replace him."

Though her face didn't move all too much, Kotori looked worried. "Yes sir, of course sir."

"Of course, of course, now get going."

With a smart salute Kotori, turned and left.

Still leaning his chin on his hands, Koenma's eyes darkened. The screen on the opposite wall was split into two pictures, one a still frame of Kurama and Hiei in jail and the other a live feed of the door Yusuke was still trying to get open, with Kuwabara as back-guard. "Oh, Yusuke," the prince sighed. "Why did you have to get involved? Couldn't you have let it be, just this once?"

**----------------------------------------------**

"So, how did it go?"

Kotori jumped and glared over her head. "Please, Sai, that's really disturbing, I wish you wouldn't float around like that."

A few feet above her, the ferry girl made assistant levitated with his arms behind his head. "You're avoiding my question, Kotori. How did it go? What does he want us to do?"

"Me to do, you mean. Come down, we need to get out of here, I'll explain on the way."

"Right then," Sai took the cardboard box from under his back and landed lightly on the floor. "let's head out."

**----------------------------------------------**

**Ukimura Diner**

**----------------------------------------------**

"I can't believe they left us behind." Amanuma said on a sigh.

"We would only get in the way," said Kayko, when Amanuma looked at her startled she smiled. "Don't worry, you get used to it after a while."

She, Amanuma, Mitari, and Yukina had been left at the dinner to await the _hopefully_ triumphant return of their men folk or friends. It seemed to be a pattern.

"This is really aggravating," commented Mitari, twirling his cup of coffee so it sloshed. "During the fight with Sensui, at least I was there for most of it, even if I did get knocked out. It's this waiting I hate, not knowing how it went and all."

Yukina put a calming hand on his arm as coffee started spilling out of his cup. "Patience. We must have faith in them. Kazuma is very strong, and so is Yusuke, and I know Hiei and Kurama are very clever. They will be all right."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

_Crash._

"What was that?!" Amanuma turned at the sudden noise from behind the counter.

Kayko got to her feet from where she had fallen. "It's all right, I just stumbled and the cups I was carrying dropped… oh no, Yusuke's favorite cup." She looked sadly at the broken glass on the floor. "I hope that wasn't a bad omen."

None of them were optimistic on the odds, though.

The door slid open slowly, then clicked closed behind the two people who had just entered. They all turned to look.

"Everyone freeze. Nobody move," said the girl in a calm, but authoritative voice. It wasn't loud but somehow, it demanded obedience. "You behind the counter, stand up slowly."

Kayko, who had still been crouched behind the counter, rose to her feet as slowly as she could manage. "If you want money, we can give you…"

The garishly clothed man who was leaning against the door snorted with laughter. "Money," he muttered. "She thinks we want money. Now _that_ is funny."

"I'm not here for things like that," snapped the girl. Amanuma started to creep toward the backdoor. "And stay still over there. Don't make me have to hurt you."

None of them wanted to find out whether or not she could actually do what she threatened to do.

"Lord Koenma has sent me here. In his authority, you are all under arrest."

"We haven't done anything wrong. Why are you doing this?" demanded Yukina.

Reaching into a trashcan, the girl, who was undoubtedly something to do with Spirit World, drew out a folder. She flipped it open then looked up at them over it. "This says you are." She held the folder up. It was the one that Koenma had given to Yusuke when he was still trying to throw them off; Kurama had put it there not a few hours ago. "You were sheltering criminals, and people who are plotting against Spirit World in the highest treachery."

"She won't hurt you if you just come quietly." The man by the door said. The girl glared back at him as if irked that he had interrupted her.

The four of them exchanged glances. There was unease in some of their eyes, fear in others. And then Mitari held up what he had slowly gotten hold of. It was a knife from his pocket in one hand, and his cup of tea. Tea, which had water in it.

Amanuma shook his head frantically, but Mitari didn't heed his warning. He cut his finger with the knife and let a drop of blood trickle off of it into tea. Something was just beginning to surge up out of the cup, when a bolt of light hit the former Sea Man in the head. It cracked against the wall, and he slumped down to the floor.

Yukina held out her hands and cold frost formed between them, blue and deadly as it was beautiful. Kotori held up her own hands and the same power that had knocked out Mitari glowed at her fingertips. They watched each other carefully through their held out digits.

"I warned you." The girl said.

"But there was no call for something like that," returned the ice maiden.

This power display and standoff might have gone on for a quite a bit longer if Amanuma hadn't put his hand on Yukina's shoulder. He shivered, and goosebumps stood up on his arms. "We don't have to fight them." he murmured to her. "We can just go along with what they say, and no one else will get hurt."

"I could never let that happen. I will not be arrested like some criminal."

"Please, Yukina," pleaded Kayko, who still stood behind the counter. "I don't think that Koenma will let us come to any real harm. He's too afraid of Yusuke to do that. If we're out of the way, the others will probably be able to think more clearly knowing we're tucked away safely."

"But…"

"That's a smart girl," the green haired man said. "Better listen to her. Don't make Kotori blast you too."

On the floor, Mitari bled from a shallow gash on his forehead, and lay very still. Alive, but unconscious, a silent testament to the price of resisting.

"Yukina, come on," whispered Kayko again, more urgently.

Slowly, and very reluctantly, Yukina lowered her hands, the frost that had formed between then turning to snow, and forming a pile on the floor. "Very well," she said.

"Oh, good," The bright clothed man said glancing around. "I hate to think that we'd cause more damage to this place. I'd love to eat here some time, looks nice."

"Concentrate, Sai," said Kotori without shifting her gaze from Yukina.

Then Amanuma glanced down at the ground, and saw that there was movement down there. Mitari was not as unconscious as he seemed.

The young psychic lay completely still, expect for his finger, and his eyes, which were silted open just a hair. His finger moved, tracing only two letters out in the fallen snow.

S and W.

Spirit. World.

Slowly, Amanuma moved over to him. Kotori pointed a glowing finger in warning at him.

He put his hands up. "I can't leave without him. Let me try to pick him up."

With a nod, she allowed him.

At the door, Sai opened it with a flourish. But through the door, was not the street. It now opened onto what was unmistakably Spirit World. Normally the sky wasn't a low stone ceiling, and the street wasn't lined with cells.

Herding them through Kotori kept a wary eye on every single on of them.

As Amanuma half dragged, half carried Mitari across the floor, he was careful not to step in the snow and muss the message.

It was their only hope to tell the others.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Spirit World**

**Cell**

**----------------------------------------------**

The cells of Spirit World were uncomfortable even in the best of times. These were not those.

The cell that they were currently languishing in was a dim thing, and not comfortable, even as cells went. There was a dim illumination in the hall, made by some lights placed at token points on the ceiling, but it didn't do much to thin out the darkness in the cell.

"Are you alright?" It was a useless question, but Hiei felt he had to make the effort.

"…I have been… better…"

A snort. "You sound horrible. I'm going to guess you look around the same."

"…oh yes…I always forget…how bad your night vision is…"

"Fire is what I prefer Kurama, fire, not this blasted pitch black. And don't try to change the subject on me, it was poison, wasn't it."

"…yes…on the trap…"

"Do you know what kind?"

"…I think…I know I have fallen victim to this kind of thing before…but I'm can't remember the…" He cut off with a hiss of pain.

It was at that point Hiei got fed up.

"Hiei! Let…let me go…!"

"Damn you Kurama, you're shaking from head to toe, why the hell didn't you mention this before?"

"…"

"Kurama? …Kurama? …fox, come on say something at least, so I know you're still there."

"…sorry, Hiei."

"Whatever."

"…you called me fox…you haven't done that in years…not since…" _Since we_ _were close, since before you went to the Makai, and I had stayed behind._ There was no need to say it, though.

"Don't get the wrong idea." _Things have changed since then._

"…I won't…" _I know that._

"So if you've faced this before, do you remember what the symptoms of the poison are?"

"…they act slowly…I think…it would make sense…Koenma would want to question anyone who got as far as the door…just to see how they did it."

"And why."

"…of course…from what I remember…first pain…" Hiei felt the fox demon shake a little harder, and tightened his grip. "…then slowly numbness… and after that…after that nothing more…"

"We'll figure out before it comes to that."

"…really?"

"Don't use that pathetic tone on me! You're a demon, not some sniveling human. Act like it."

"…being able to feel… does not make me, weak Hiei…it makes me stronger…"

"I never understood how someone who is supposed to be so clever, could let himself live under such a stupid illusion."

"…we always have this same argument…don't we?…even that last night…this is what we argued about…" That last night, after Shiori died, before they had parted ways once again.

"Yeah, guess we do. But we're getting off subject, fox, you letting your mind get clouded by that damned poison."

"…Hi…ei…?"

"What?"

"…I can't…feel my…fingers…"

Several curses filled the air ending with: "Damn, that's bad, we're running out of time. Look fox, if you've faced this before, you must know a antidote, do you remember it?"

"…no…hurts to… much Hiei…I can't…can't think straight…"

"Come on, think! Don't you dare die on me, you blasted fox!

"…I can't…"

"No, you can. Where's that mind that never used to forget anything? Has being a human all these years made it so rusty?"

"…stop…that…"

"I will, as soon as you start remembering…fox, you're shaking more now, has it gotten worse?"

"…"

"Kurama?"

"…"

"Fox?"

"…"

"Fox?!"

"…stop…shaking…me…s'not…helpin…g…"

"Come on, think! It's the only way you can save yourself, so get on with it!!"

"…to much…pain…can…'t…thin…k"

And Hiei was about to go into another tirade when he saw something that made him positive that he must be hallucinating. There was no way the gods could have smiled on him this much; it was just impossible.

Because a man and a group of women had just walked by his cell. And his sister had been among them.

His sister, who was a healer.

It had to be a hallucination.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Spirit World**

**Door**

**----------------------------------------------**

"Hey, Urameshi?"

"What, Kuwabara? I'm kinda busy."

"Oh, and you think I'm not?! Anyway, something just occurred to me. Do know how to pick a lock?"

"Hell, no. Why are you asking such a stupid question, Kuwabara?"

"Aw, shit, we're so screwed."

**----------------------------------------------**

**TBC**

This was a chapter full of dialogue, eh?

Now real quick, I'm going shamelessly promote another one of my stories, **Infamous** so bear with me for a second.

It's 20 myths, legends, and downright lies about Yusuke as the Spirit Detective, from Spirit World and is rather humorous, not that I'm biased or anything, of course.

Take a look at it.

Thanks. And see you in the next chapter


	13. Some Bad Stuff Happens Part II

**Hunter**

Dane Soar

Ah, I'm back again after going off on a tangent writing fics for another series but I'm finally back.

I know, I know it's about time right? I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, I will try to never make an update this late again. Give a huge thanks to my editor who

In this chapter there's a small reference to the case that Kurama was working on in the first chapter, it's not too important, but was a fun reference to make.

This was supposed to part of the last chapter, but eventually I split the two in half. It's harder to think of chapters that begin with 'S'.

Chapter 13** Some Bad Stuff Happens Part II**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Spirit World**

**Koenma's Office**

**----------------------------------------------**

Saluting, Kotori stood stiffly to attention in front of Koenma's desk. "Sir?"

The god-let nodded at her to go on. "Please continue." Even though his words were calm and collected, there was an undertone of anxiety beneath the professionalism. The stress of the last couple hours showed in his tense and worn expression.

"Yes, sir. I escorted the prisoners to the cell as you instructed. They came with little resistance but a psychic and an ice maiden made some trouble; I was forced to knock the psychic out, sir, and the ice maiden gave in after that." The look on her face suggested she wanted to add something to the end of her report, but hesitated.

"Is there anything else?" asked Koenma, sensing something.

"No, sir. There's nothing more."

"Are you sure?" he probed.

Her face, while controlled as she had been taught still gave her away with an uneasy expression. "Sir, I…" behind her back her hands twisted.

"Out with it, today of all days, I don't have a lot of time to mess around."

She bit her lip, then, seemingly unable to contain what was gnawing at her. "Sir it's just that I don't understand what this even accomplished! I heard about the intruders on the way here but what good will it do to capture their noncombatants? All I can think of is that you're trying to make them angry at you! Lord Koenma, sir, I know it's not my place to ask you such things, but I don't understand it and… and I…I…" snapping her mouth shut she put an abrupt end to her sudden outburst and eyed her superior deeply embarrassed.

Sighing, Koenma reflected that he seemed to have done that a lot today, this day was doing to go down with one of the worst, in his personal list; right next to that day when the humans blew half the world to kingdom come.

"Don't look so afraid, Kotori, I'm not going to be angry at you for asking questions, especially when you ask so few. I know, I know," he held up his hand to forestall her as she opened her mouth. "you were trained not to do that, I remember. Anyway, in answer, yes their capture does accomplish something, something that is going to be very valuable to us, if Yusuke is actually able to do what he's trying to." Koenma's eyes flickered briefly to the view screen then back to his current detective.

We get leverage. By having them in custody we can use them as bargaining chips that we need quite a bit. Yusuke will know that I have taken those he left behind, and he will have to deal with me to get them back. That is reason enough. Even if it is a underhand move, Kotori, you must see that it is necessary."

Silently, she nodded.

"Now will you please go and make sure the gate to the mortal realm is properly guarded, the one our unwelcome guests came through I mean."

Kotori saluted sharply. "Yes, sir."

She was almost out the door when he called after her. "And Kotori?" she looked back at him. "Do I want to ask were Sai is?"

She shook her head vehemently.

"I thought so. Very well. Go on them."

**---------------------------------------------**

Outside, Kotori put a hand to her chest, feeling her heart hammering under her palm.

For the first time in her life, she had lied to Lord Koenma.

She hadn't put the new prisoners in the cell that had been picked out for them.

She'd put them in with the two demons. The small one, and the sick one.

Because who would ever find out?

**----------------------------------------------**

**Spirit World**

**Cell**

**----------------------------------------------**

The first thing Yukina had said when she started tending to Kurama was a crisp order. "Hiei, a light please."

A whoosh of ignition later there was a floating fireball in the air, and more than enough light was being shed for her to see her patient. She bent to inspect him.

Mitari who had been propped in the corner and forgotten about in all the fuss stirred and opened his eyes.

"…waz …happening?"

Amanuma moved over from the other side of the cell to his side. "We're in the cell in Spirit World. And you were an idiot back there, didn't you think before you did that?"

"No." moaned Mitari feeling the lump on his head. "Obviously not. Why are we in the same cell as those two?" he nodded toward Kurama, who was laying on the floor, and Hiei, who was leaning against the wall trying (failing) to act indifferent to what was going on nearby.

Shrugging, Amanuma said, "Well it wasn't supposed to happen, they were going to put us down the hall, but Hiei grabbed Yukina through the bars, and the psycho girl just stuck us in here when she saw Kurama, rather than make Hiei let go of Yukina. She was oddly persuadable for such a nasty chick."

"Oh." Suddenly Mitari felt like he had a headache. Yep, definitely a headache.

**----------------------------------------------**

Yukina was making remarkably little progress.

Poisons were not her forte. Give her a stab wound, a burn, she could heal that in a twinkling; poisons, however, were a good bit harder. She had to force it out of the system slowly and painfully, fighting all the way, and sometimes even that wasn't possible if the victim was too far gone.

She was afraid that this was one of those cases. Sweat beaded on her forehead and she wiped her sleeve across it quickly so wouldn't drip into her eyes.

"Hiei."

The demon in question, who had been leaning against the wall just close enough to be able to see everything, but far enough away to feign indifference, was at her side in a moment. "Yes?"

"I don't think I can stop it," she admitted.

Hiei paled, then frowned. "Kurama knows an antidote, I think, except the poison just got to him before he could remember what it was."

There was very little color left in Kurama's face by now, and his eyes were half lidded. He was barely conscious at best. They didn't have long before it would be too late.

Clasping her hands, Yukina thought for a moment. "Well, I can probably take enough of the pain away so that he could think more freely. I might even be able to do enough that he can move a little."

With a nod, Hiei gestured for her to do as she had said she could do.

Blue light reached out from her hands and wrapped itself around the still form, sinking into the skin, making the fox demon glow from inside. Slowly, Kurama's eyes opened the rest of the way; they were brighter now and no longer quite as dull. He was fully aware for the first time in quite a while, the poison's hold on him temporarily lessened.

His mind was freed from the chains that pain had bound it with, wandered back to a place it had been before, and almost…

_"Remember." The voice had said. "Remember, you will need to."_

"…_Remember…"_

_Youko doubled over suddenly as the poison hit his bloodstream. Throwing out a hand,_

"_Remember…" _

_he summoned a plant to grow as fast as he could get it to. _

_"Remember."_

_Once it was at least half grown, he stuffed it into his mouth, hoping it would counteract the poison. _

_"Remember."_

_But that had been a long time ago… such a time ago…so long ago he almost didn't…_

_"Remember."_

And Kurama did.

He forced a hand out, choking on a word of summoning. A seedling grew with agonizing slowness, pale stem stretching up. As soon as it was half grown he stuffed the leafy plant into his mouth and started chewing.

At last the poison was counteracted and stopped before it could be fatal.

**----------------------------------------------**

Truly a credit to the speedy healing power of demons, it took only about twenty minutes for Kurama to be up and about.

They were plotting already.

"No," Yukina said firmly. "we are not being left behind again."

"Be reasonable," Kurama argued, still leaning against the wall and looking a bit pale, but altogether much better. "we're going to have to move fast and it'll be extremely dangerous."

Amanuma shook his head. "We got left behind before and look what happened! There's no real safe place to leave us even if we wanted to be left!"

After glancing over at Hiei to gain his input, who simply shrugged, Kurama sighed. "Well then, if we're going to be bringing you, what can you do?"

"I have some ice based attacks," offered Yukina.

Mitari reached into his pocket and drew out a knife. "I have this still."

"But you need water for your power to work, right?" Asked Kayko.

He inserted his two fingers into his boot and drew out a thin vial, which sloshed when he shook it. "I do have this, it's enough to make a decent sized creature."

"What about you, Amanuma?"

"I can't do anything unless I create a Territory and start a game. For now, I'm as good as useless."

"Same for me," added Kayko.

Tapping Kurama, Hiei muttered to him. "We need to get out of here, and we don't have time for this."

Kurama sighed, and pushed off the wall to stand on his feet. "Let's go then."

And thus one of the best cells of the Spirit World jail was broken out of in the time it took to sneeze.

Koenma had indeed gotten lax in his security.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Spirit World**

**Door**

**----------------------------------------------**

At the door, thing were going badly.

"Yusuke you had better be getting somewhere," shouted Kuwabara back to the other human. A man with a spear swiped at him. Kuwabara retaliated by chopping the spear in half with his Spirit Sword and then laying him out with a punch to the face.

It was lucky that there wasn't a lot of room in the hallway, so they couldn't come at him more than two at a time and all the knocked out people made things even worse space-wise.

He hadn't known that there were so many people working for Spirit World. So many _powerful_ people. Maybe Koenma had bulked up his forces after the Makai Tournament or something.

"You know," called Yusuke to him. "your comments every minute aren't helping this!" He was making little progress with the door and that was making him bad tempered. It was just that there were a lot of people floating in an alternate dimension somewhere that were counting on him to get Sensui's body back as ransom.

So no pressure.

But while none of the Spirit World fighters could get by Kuwabara, Yusuke couldn't get through the door. No one could get anywhere.

And it was at that moment that the stalemate was finally broken.

Power washed through the hallway and froze every one of the enemies. The literal type.

Ice glittered off the walls and ceiling while blue ice-sickles hung from the ends of weapons. Kuwabara's breath misted out in front of him as he let his Spirit Sword fade out of existence, disappearing from his hand.

The ice held for sixty counts then a burst of fire came, just hot enough to melt the ice, but not hot enough to burn. Unconscious Spirit World workers fell to the ground gasping for oxygen and no longer a problem.

"Well it's about time you guys got here," said Yusuke apparently having given up on the door. "What took you two so…" he tailed off when he caught sight of the extra members of the group. Kayko smiled at him and waved. "How the hell did you guys get here?"

Yukina brushed a bit of the ice off of her kimono sleeve. "Koenma." She explained. "He probably wanted to hold us to ransom."

"There's a lot of that going around," muttered Yusuke. He reached out for Kayko, hugging her briefly before turning his attention back to the two demons. "Kurama," he nodded at the door. "could you?"

The lock clicked ten seconds later.

Kuwabara cuffed Yusuke upside the head. "See, that's how it's supposed to be done, dumbass."

"Aw, shut up." Yusuke returned the cuff with force. There was short scuffle that was thankfully cut short as Kayko put a calming hand on her husband's shoulder. She pointed into the room. "Yusuke, there are bodies in there. Is that…ah…right?"

And Kayko was correct; it was the same a simple stone room that Kuwabara had wandered into, with plinths, though most of them didn't have bodies on them. Just a few.

But the important one was the one with Sensui's corpse.

In life, Sensui had been a tall and dark man, and in death, he was much the same, just a bit sunken from the time spent dead.

It was hard to think of what they were about to do now that they had reached the room beyond the door and stood around Sensui. They were at last there, and the crisis was over is past. Except…

"How do we get out?" asked Amanuma.

Mitari shrugged and looked at Kuwabara, who pointed over at Yusuke, who blinked blankly, and then looked at Kurama.

"So," he said. "what do we do, Mr. Mastermind?"

"We grab him and run."

Kuwabara rolled his eyes. "Great plan."

Shrugging, Kurama explained. "Well to be perfectly honest, I didn't think we'd actually get in here."

"Comforting," quipped Mitari nervously. "But is that really the plan?"

"Unless you've got a better one."

"No, Yusuke, I don't, I guess."

"Okay, well, let's just scoop him up, Kuwabara take his feet, hey Mitari, Amanuma help me over here with his shoulders. Unless course, you don't want to see your buddies Sniper and Doctor again.

"Man, I really wish Sensui wasn't such a tall guy, maybe it would have been easier for me to beat him, and it would make this a hell of a lot easier. Yukina, Kayko, could you make sure that door is still open? In case we can't carry him, Kurama and Hiei stand by. Now," Yusuke glanced around to make sure everyone was in place. "on three. One,"

"I thought no one was supposed to be in here."

"Two…" he blinked, then registered.

As a whole, the entire group wheeled to look at the speaker who nodded at then courteously.

It was Kurama who recovered first. "And I thought you were dead. You were after all, shot, and then fell off an extremely tall building."

The man who was sitting on a plinth smiled at them. "Ah, Kurama, it has been a while. And now that you mention it, yes, sadly I am rather dead," it was fairly obvious, this, as the man was see through, and next to colorless. Only his eyes had color, and they glimmered green. "And messily so. My body is sitting over there until it is recovered enough to hold me once again." Here the spirit gestured over to the other side of the room, where the body on the plinth lay covered by a cloth.

"Which brings me back to my original point. You are really not supposed to be here, are you?"

"Err…who is this, Kurama?" Yukina said in an undertone, without taking her eyes off the spirit.

"He's an old friend of mine," replied Kurama, not much louder than her. "I don't think he can do anything in that form to harm us though, other than raise the alarm."

"You sure?" whispered Kuwabara loudly.

"No." then Kurama raised his voice so the spirit could hear. "So Hitsu, what are you going to do now that you have discovered us? It would be a betrayal to our old friendship if you allowed us to be thrown into jail after all the work you once did to get me out of one."

The spirit made what could have been a snort. "Betray you? Oh, hardly. I really have no reason to, do I? I do not work for Koenma just yet, you see. I was just meanly wondering if it was really that body that you were trying so hard to steal."

"And if it is?" said Kurama cautiously.

Shrugging the spirit leaned back so his insubstantial back touched the wall. "Well if it is, you might want to know, the body might be there, but the soul isn't."

Kayko pointed at the body the men folk were gathered around and spoke politely, not wanting to offend someone who could tell then something important. "Sir, are you sure that there's no soul in this body? And do you have any idea were it might be if it isn't here?"

"Yes, I am quite sure, miss, there is no soul in that body, you see, because of this room. A spirit of the dead is normally outside the body, however this room keeps spirits inside them, unless, of course, the door is opened, and then the seal will be broken, until cast anew each time."

"So when we opened…" the spirit held up a hand and cut off Yusuke's sentence.

"Not quite. I am afraid it was gone before that even you came. Someone else opened this door before you, and he neglected to recast the seal as you have," Kuwabara looked very nervous suddenly. "I myself have only just been able to make my way back here, for the second time, after being blown out; and that was only because I wished to return here."

Tapping Yusuke on the shoulder, Kuwabara cleared his throat. "Ah, Yusuke…"

"What?"

"I didn't know anything about a seal thing when I came in here."

Yusuke cursed, and dropped Sensui's shoulder back onto the plinth. "You let the soul out? How stupid can you be?!"

"I didn't know there was a seal!" snapped Kuwabara.

Again the spirit spoke up. "Oh, and that soul, it is a rather unusual thing, is it not? Seven different parts, I have never seen a soul do that before."

"Seven parts?"

"Yes, Kurama, seven."

Clapping a hand to his head Mitari moaned. "Mr. Sensui did have those seven personalities, I never thought that it would carry over to his soul too! Does this mean we have to find seven bits of a soul somewhere?"

"Maybe, maybe not, we might be able to get away with simply giving the body to him." said Amanuma quietly, with a nervous look over at the spirit, not sure if he could hear him.

"Look, lets get out of here before someone out there wakes up or reinforcements show up."

"First sensible thing you've said all day, Kuwabara." Yusuke hefted his end of the body once again.

"Shove it Urameshi," muttered Kuwabara, but it seemed like it was more out of habit than anything else.

As they lifted the body, Hiei said to Kurama as they stood to the side. "Do you know this man well, if he's going to raise the alarm as soon as we're gone, we're going to need to know." He was watching the spirit sitting on the plinth with a careful eye as if ready to strike at him if he moved. Hiei wasn't one for trusting.

Replying in the same tone, quietly, Kurama said, "No, I don't think he will. He's bored, and we've caused some amusement for him, so he probably will keep seeing us to himself, unless asked specifically.

Staggering and puffing a bit, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Mitari, and Amanuma managed to lift Sensui and staggered toward the door. There they paused, and shifting their grips so that they would be able to move faster, continued out.

The girls followed after them.

Kurama nodded at Hiei to follow them, indicating that he would follow in a moment. He waited until he was the only one left in the room. It was then that he turned to the spirit.

"Hitsu, I have a question for you."

The spirit leaned forward bracing his hands on his knees. "Ah, yes, you are I am sure, wondering about that dream."

"So it was you that sent that, I had thought I recognized your voice. But I wonder, how did you know that I would need to remember that bit of the past?"

Hitsu had also been there in that hallway all those years ago, among the defenders, one of the few that walked away from the fight.

"Well, I am dead and in the afterlife. While out of this room drifting I caught glimpses of what might happen in the future and I thought it a good way to give an old friend a bit of help."

_And make things interesting for you, you old busybody,_ thought Kurama, but kept it off his face. "My thanks for that, then, but I fear that I must go, or my allies will leave without me." Talking to another demon, he was falling back into the traditional demonic speech, much more elaborate and polite than a human's. Nodding to him, he turned to go.

"Kurama?"

He turned. "Yes?"

"I have a small request for you. It will not take long, however. I have a descendent of mine, and I wish to know how well he is faring. Do you have news of him?"

This descendent was the same one who had opened the portal for him and Yusuke not too long ago. "Yes I do, he is well enough, though he looks weary."

Inclining his head, the spirit gestured to the door. "That gives me quite a bit of comfort. You had better be on your way."

Returning the gesture, Kurama jogged from the room, only pausing briefly to swing the doors shut once again.

The spirit tapped his fingers together thoughtfully. "Interesting indeed," he said to himself. "I would give quite a bit to know how this all turns out."

**----------------------------------------------**

"Run faster!" grunted Yusuke as they hurried down the corridor. Their pace was reaching breakneck and the non-demonic members of their group were having trouble keeping up.

Both Mitari and Amanuma had long since given up and let Hiei and Kurama take over from were they were holding the body. The pace was justified, however, by the hubbub going on around them as more and more of the Spirit World workers caught sight of their bizarre parade hurtling by.

"Which …way …now?" asked Kuwabara through gasps of air.

"To the left at the next corner, then one more right," Kurama replied, calling on his internal map of the Spirit World layout to guide them and raising his voice so they could all hear him. "there's a gate there that opens onto Japan, there'll most likely be a guard on it, we'll probably have to overwhelm them. As we pass through make sure you think of Yusuke's restaurant otherwise the gate won't open in the right place." It was as much as he could manage to say while running without going blue in the face.

Those that could, made sounds of assent, those that couldn't just nodded and trying to keep up.

As they skidded around the two corners it was immediately apparent that Kurama was right, though that was no real surprise, there was a guard on the gate. More than a guard there, a rough barricade had been erected and behind it humanoid and ogre fighters crouched.

One figure stood in front of the waist high wooden wall. Those who had so recently been arrested recognized her as Kotori.

"Stop!" she called out, holding a hand up. "I am the Spirit Detective, and under my authority in Spirit World, I order you to stop were you are! If you cooperate you wont' be…"

None of them even bothered to slow their pace.

For the first time in Spirit World history, the acting Spirit Detective was bodily run over by her predecessor.

Like a force of nature, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Mitari, Kayko, Amanuma, and Yukina went full force into the barricade, which crumpled like paper to let them through, and directly into the gate back to the human world.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Human World**

**Japan**

**Ukimura Diner**

**----------------------------------------------**

Itsuki examined the letters written on the floor in a dusting of snow.

It was an S and… what looked like a W. That message was clear enough to him. His face darkened.

Suddenly, it looked very, very bad for those waiting in the alternate dimension.

**----------------------------------------------**

TBC 


	14. Seven Souls

**Hunter**

Dane Soar

I am so, so sorry for how late this chapter is. After the last chapter was so late coming up I wanted to get this one in ASAP but my computer had a bit of a Armageddon. Thankfully it was fixable.

This chapter is very short mostly because it's set up for the next chapter, which I promise is more action filled. Hang in there!

Give a big hand to my editor, who took time out of her busy schedule to edit my stuff! She deserves it.

Chapter 14 **Seven Souls**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Ukimura Diner**

**Ten Minutes Later**

**----------------------------------------------**

"No," said Itsuki crossing his arms. "when I requested you return Sensui to me, I wanted both body _and_ soul. Simply giving me this empty shell is insulting."

"But what if we said we were planning to give the soul," Yusuke made a face. "soul_s_, back too as soon as we track them down?"

"That would be a different matter entirely."

Leaning over to whisper in Amanuma's ear, Mitari commented. "We're tracking those souls down? This is the first I've heard of it."

"Yusuke must have some sort of plan to find it," whispered Amanuma back,

"Remember, this is Yusuke we're talking about. He doesn't plan… ever."

Approaching Itsuki, Kurama smiled in a friendly 'placating the really annoyed demon' way. "I know a person who would be well able to track down the scattered bits of Sensui's soul with ease. All we have to do is fetch them."

"Fetch them?" repeated Itsuki suspiciously, "from were?"

The 'placating the annoyed demon smile' brightened a little. "Not too far away. New York City to be specific."

Yukina frowned. "Even if you rout it through the Makai by portals that's going to take time."

"Yes, but I think I have another, faster way. Itsuki? How fast can you open a portal to a place you have never been? I need you to find someone for me."

**----------------------------------------------**

**America **

**New York**

**A Ratty Apartment**

**----------------------------------------------**

With a sound that was half moan, half sigh, Mengii slumped down on her bed. She'd just come off a long shift at the office, and had depressingly little to show for it but a headache. But then again she always had a headache these days.

"You think I'd be used to these by now," she muttered pinching the bridge of her nose with a slightly shaking hand. "but surprise of surprises, it still feels like someone is taking a sledgehammer to my head."

There was a tentative knock at the door to tiny bedroom. "…Ah…Mengii? You didn't eat dinner, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," she replied to the door.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," she growled into her pillow. Waiting until she heard him leave, Mengii sat up, but then flopped back down again as her head throbbed at the movement.

Without looking, she groped around blindly for the aspirin bottle and, once locating it, swallowed something that was probably something around the right dosage. Waiting for the numbing effects of the drug to begin, she closed her eyes and…

…and sensed it.

Quickly turning over Mengii faced in the direction of the foreign, and unmistakably demonic, energy her hand going toward were she'd left her gun.

She just barely had time to see the gaping portal, the strangle, pale man with the unusual hair, and the many, many hands, but before she could even scream, she was gone.

Just like that.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Spirit World **

**Around the Same Time**

**----------------------------------------------**

As it turned out, Mengii was not the only one with a bad headache that day. The results of the day were more than enough to do it, things were in a shambles indeed.

The body of Sensui was stolen.

The running Spirit Detective had been trounced by her predecessor.

And he would be in so much trouble if his father found out about this.

Trying to draw himself together, Koenma assessed the situation, tapping his fingers against each other, and attempting to find something good in things. His plan could be saved still if he was careful in his next moves.

It was time to switch tactics.

"Ayame?"

The dark haired woman entered the room through the wall, papers still in her hands. "Yes, Lord Koenma?"

"Call Kotori in, tell her I want her. And Sai too if you can find him. If he's asleep, tell him it's important."

With a deep nod, Ayame left the room the same way she'd entered it, through the wall.

Once she was gone, Koenma let his head fall into his hands. The situation with Sensui and Itsuki had had to be dealt with eventually; he couldn't leave the soul of a renegade Spirit Detective alone. It was like letting a bomb tucked away in the corner go, just because you couldn't see it. Eventually it would go off no matter what, and once that happened, things couldn't be saved. He'd had to do something!

Allowing Itsuki take the soul and body of Sensui had, at the time seemed like the perfect solution to a problem he didn't want to deal with. But recently circumstances had forced him to do several things he hadn't wanted to do.

Raising his head he looked again at the papers of his desk that had set everything that had just occurred in motion. It was the list of those who were most likely to die within that month.

The name Itsuki was at top of the list.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Somewhere…**

**----------------------------------------------**

"What is it?" asked Kamiya as Shizuru shivered.

She rubbed her arms, her brow crinkling. "Well it's just…I got a bad feeling all of the sudden, like the chances for us getting out of here got really crappy for us."

"You know, coming from someone with a sixth sense like you, Shizuru, that's not something to put you at ease," said Botan, chafing her own arms as if she too felt a sudden cold just from thinking about it.

With a sigh, Hagiri wished he hadn't given all his cigarettes to Shizuru. Right now, he felt like she had the right idea, nicotine was the way to go. In a few moments he would have asked for one back, however it was then an anguished scream cut the air.

"What was that?" whispered Botan. Doctor put a finger to his lips, his eyes darting around the endless space.

Again the shriek came, blood curdling enough to make all their hands start to go to their ears.

"Is that the screaming from before?" murmured Hagiri.

"That was a different voice," Shizuru said. "I think."

And as if it was drifting closer the shrieks became louder and at the same time clearer. Words were almost distinguishable. "…Brother…could…this…me…why…don't you…die!"

The women looked at each other in fear. "I've heard that voice before." began Shizuru.

"It was the younger Toguro." finished Botan.

The twisted younger brother of the once man who had almost killed Yusuke in the Dark Tournament.

"Wasn't he dead?"

"No, only imprisoned, remember?"

Exchanging nervous looks, they all gazed out into the darkness of the alternate dimension. Whatever remained of the Younger Toguro was still out there floating around, and it didn't make for cheerful thinking. As if things weren't uncomfortable enough.

**----------------------------------------------**

**A Different Somewhere**

**----------------------------------------------**

The soul of the man who, in life, had been named Sensui, split almost at once into seven parts, too unstable outside of its shell to remain as one. The halves drifted away from each other once there was nothing to keep them together. Between them, memories were scarce, each half of the soul not remembering exactly who it belonged to.

Heading to the land of Japan, the land they had all lived in life, the seven halves of the souls went to the Human World.

**----------------------------------------------**

TBC… 

My, how dramatic, and yet so little happened…


	15. Starting the Searching ASAP

**Hunter**

Dane Soar

I'm so sorry this is over a month in coming! Hopefully the next will not take so long.

I feel that it's time to do a recap now that we're about halfway through the story. Things have been wild and nuts and probably they're getting a little hard to keep track of. So lets recap.

Spirit World has stolen the body of Sensui from Itsuki and Itsuki is seriously mad. He went after the former Spirit Detectives, thinking that they had something to do with it. Kidnapping anyone remotely close to them, he's got Shizuru, Botan, Hagiri, and Kamiya in the alternate dimension (Hiei was there briefly but it's hard to keep Hiei anywhere). After they finally figure out what's going on the remainder of the motley crew, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kayko, Yukina, Mitari, and Amanuma, manage to contact Itsuki, making a deal to work against Spirit World to help him in return for the hostages back. They steal Sensui's body, but the soul had been accidentally let out. Itsuki demands both the soul and the body for the hostages. They don't know where the soul went, but they know it probably split into seven pieces (due to Sensui's seven personalities). Kurama asks Itsuki to pick up a psychic for them who might be able to track the souls down. Spirit World has Itsuki listed on the soon to die list and Koenma is having a panic attack. The next Spirit Detective, Kotori, and her assistant, Sai, have been called to his office for new orders. Meanwhile the gang waits for Itsuki to get back.

The ride's half done, but keep your seatbelts on, things could still get interesting.

Chapter 15 **Starting the Searching ASAP**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Ukimura Diner**

**----------------------------------------------**

_There is nothing worse than waiting. Really nothing,_ reflected Kurama as he and Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara, Yukina and Kayko, and Amanuma and Mitari waited for Itsuki's return with the psychic. He eased back into his seat carefully, since he was still somewhat sore. _There are times when I forget how these sort of days can be. Maybe it's because I like staying sane, and situations like this can be anything but that._

"You don't look well." Hiei said it like a fact, and perhaps, though Kurama was loath to admit it, it might have been a fact.

Kurama passed a hand over his face. "Well, look at the past couple days I've been having. I have, in this order, been threatened in blood, had my house been broken into, quite a few of my friends kidnapped, gotten myself into a hostage situation, had bits of my aura drained, was shot a few times for good measure, hopped through a few portals, broke into the Spirit World, almost died from poison, and now I'm waiting for the one responsible for most of this to come back so he can help us. I would say that I have every right to not look well. And…" he glanced at Hiei's expression, then sighed. "I'm ranting aren't I?"

Hiei nodded.

With another sigh Kurama passed his hand over his face again, at least all the waiting would give himself time to fine his second wind. Getting healed was all well enough, but it didn't do much for the mental fatigue. "This will pass. The wait is just starting to get to me."

"Things have gotten complicated," replied Hiei.

"They tend to do that. Or at least, at times like this."

"Hn…"

"That's not a reply, you know. You look tired too." It wasn't as obvious, but to Kurama, who had always known Hiei better than any other, it was. He was still a shade pale, with some subtle green around the edges. _I wonder what you saw when the sinning tree had you? You haven't said very much about it, but I can only take that as a sign that it was bad._ He debated whether it was worth it or not to bring it up and try to get the usually next to silent Hiei to speak about it. But he didn't think he'd be able to get anything out of him in the time that they had. Besides, Kurama didn't want to add decapitation to the list of things he had endured that day.

The conversation died a horrible screaming death at that point.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Ukimura Diner**

**A Little Afterward**

**----------------------------------------------**

Carefully, Yusuke lowered the psychic down onto a booth. Her head lolled loosely and one arm dangled over the side of the booth, she was out cold. "Man, you could have been a little more careful."

Itsuki spread his hands neutrally. "Humans are fragile, I am afraid. She fainted as soon as I took her from where she was."

"I suppose I should have warned her," reflected Kurama. "It must have come as something of a shock."

Reaching out, Yukina placed her hand on Mengii Montes's forehead. "I don't think she's hurt, let me wake her." A soft light flowed from her hand to sink into Mengii's skin. "That should be enough."

"…huh…?" drawled the psychic and opened her eyes. "…wha the…oh man, somethin' tells me I'm not in Kansas anymore." She sat up, rubbing her head blearily.

"What?" asked Yusuke, who apparently had never seem the Wizard of OZ.

"Um, nothing," Mengii said. "oh yeah, and by the way, WHERE IN HELL'S NAME IS THIS, now that I'm awake enough to ask."

"It's Japan, Tokyo, and more immediately Ukimura Diner, and here, you might need this," Kayko told her, in passable, but accented English, the same language Mengii had used (why on earth would she be speaking in Japanese after all?), and placing a cup of coffee on the table in front of her and smiling pleasantly at her.

Mengii swung her legs under the table and picked up the cup of coffee so fast she spilled some on her hand. "Ouch, ah, thanks nice lady." She drained the cup with ease of someone who works a lot of late nights and early mornings.

"Kayko," she explained, refilling Mengii's coffee cup. "this is my husband," she put a hand on his shoulder. "Yusuke."

"I met him."

"I think you know Kurama too."

"Uh-uh, and I think he had better have a really good reason for me being dragged over to here." Montes glowered at him. "Who's the short guy next to him?"

"His name is Hiei," said Kayko, and Hiei glared at Mengii.

"And these two are Amanuma and Mitari," the two psychics, leaning over the opposite booth, waved at her when Kayko introduced them. "Oh and this is Kuwabara and Yukina."

"What about the impolite guy who dragged me here, the guy back there?"

"Oh, that is Mr. Itsuki, don't hold a grudge, he only took you because Kurama asked. We need a favor from you, things are a bit…complicated."

Turning a suspicious eye on Kurama, who stood and came to her Mengii said in a pointed way. "Yeah, I'd like to know why I got yanked over here, it'd be nice to go home. Wait, you people are letting me go back, right?"

"Naturally we will," put in Kurama diplomatically, steering things right along. "but first, we need you to find a soul for me. Seven parts of it in fact."

Mengii narrowed her eyes. "Finding souls? That's more Dawn's field than mine. Get her and take me home. I need my sleep, I've got an open case that's looking dead."

"The dead kid with the signs on the wall?" asked Yusuke, a few eyes went toward Itsuki, but no one said a word.

"And I'm afraid that I only knew were you were at the time. Dawn is busy at the moment. Can you do it?"

"Well," she tapped her fingers together and looked down at her coffee cup. "can I have a refill, thanks…well, I think so. It depends on a few things."

"What would those things be?" asked Yukina.

"First, power and range. I'm not a slouch, but what kind of search radius are we talking about?"

Kuwabara held up a hand. "I heard from Koenma that Sensui grew up in Tokyo and lived here while he was between cases so it makes sense his souls bits, or whatever, would have gone there. Try just the city."

"Just the city?! What! My longest range is a few miles, more than that and I could kill myself. There's no way I could search the entire city and still be living."

"Could you borrow power?" Mitari asked in English. "Amanuma and I, we're psychics too, but a different kind."

"Oh, could work, give me your hands, I'll see."

The boys held out their hands without too much hesitation and Montes took hold of them closing her eyes for a moment. "Nope," she let them go. "not unless I wanted to give both of you brain damage while I did the search, not to mention blow out some sort of important channels in my own head. Maybe if there was some more energy and another person, I could take less from each of us and lessen the blow."

"Try me," said Yusuke, holding his hand out.

She took it, then dropped his hand like it was suddenly on fire. "Jeeze, big guy, are you trying to blow my head off? That's demonic energy and my brain will be leaking out of my ears if I try to use that."

"Sounds like it's time for me to step in." Kuwabara grinned, and the dramatic music should have queued right then and there. Sadly, the orchestra missed it. "Try me instead. I'm all human and kinda psychic."

Tentatively Mengii touched his hand, then sighed in relief. "Uh-huh. You're powerful enough that if I use all three of you and what I have I should be able to do what you want. I just want to know a few more things."

"Yes, you mentioned doing this favor depended on a few things." Kurama said. "Besides having the appropriate amounts of power, what else does this depend on?"

She scratched her head. "Um… I'm going to need some paper and something to write with, as soon as I scan and get a hit I'll need to write it down almost at once, for the reasons that I'll be busy scanning and once I'm done, I don't think I'll be conscious. Even borrowing power from you three, all of it running though me and using it like this is gonna put me out once I'm done."

Kayko went upstairs to the apartment above the restaurant were she and Yusuke lived for what Mengii needed.

"Is there anything else we should know?" asked Yukina.

Nodding she replied, closing her eyes as if to scroll back in her mind for the information. "Now if this soul is in bits, most likely they won't be hanging around as adults, more like kids, because their only pieces of a whole, see? And I think they'd seem like just any other kid out there, so be careful no one thinks you're a kidnapper or something."

"So you can give us the place were the souls are, but what if the souls move?"

"That's your problem, you had better hurry up and get there before they do move. Oh yeah, and another thing, be careful when you grab these kids, because I bet all the power, if this fellow had any power when he was alive, it'd probably be packed all into one soul. Be careful or you could be the one getting your head blown off."

Mitari shivered at the none to pretty mental picture. "Anything else?"

"Nothing that I can think of off the top of my head, just move fast before they do and try not to get arrested as kidnappers."

Returning from upstairs Kayko gave a spiral notepad and a ballpoint pen to Mengii, then sat on the table nearest to hers, next to Yusuke.

"Anything else?" prompted Kurama. He and Hiei were keeping well back, along with Itsuki, out of the way. "The sooner you start the sooner you will be done and heading back where you came from."

"Right," grumbled Mengii. "but I'm going to be out like a light as soon as I finish. All I ask is you stick me somewhere comfortable while I'm out and wait 'til I'm awake to send me back. Oh yeah and you," she pointed at Kurama. "really owe me. I've done a lot of favors for you and now I'm about to fry my brain too. So yeah, you owe me."

Kurama nodded. "Noted."

"Alright now, you two get into the booth behind me and put a hand on my shoulder, and watch those hands kids," she pointed at Mitari and Amanuma, who looked slightly annoyed at the kids remark. "and you, Kuwabara, sit across from me and take my hand, I'll need the other one to write. Plus this'll be easier to do this with skin contact."

There was some shuffling and everyone but the psychics backed off.

Mengii closed her eyes. "Okay, let's get this damn thing started." there was a wash of power and Mengii was lit from within, a wind, that no one else could feel plucked at her clothes and blew her hair upward. The light slowly moved from inward to outward and showed its color. It was a rich dark brown, a delightfully earthy color and was thoroughly human in its entirety.

"There's mine," muttered Mengii and she tensed. "lets power up you three, and get started," Kuwabara's power glowed orange, Mitari's deep blue, and Amanuma's a strange purple. Slowly the color bleached and became Mengii's brown. The air hummed with the energy, the silverware on the table ratted and the liquid in glasses around the room sloshed dangerously.

Kayko, the only non-demon and non-psychic in the room, felt the pressure on her chest, like a lead bar, locking up her lungs and making her ribs creak. She placed a hand on Yusuke's arm, and he, realizing what was wrong, extended some energy so shield her until she could breathe again. With a sigh she relaxed, but a glass shattered.

"Oops," said Mengii. "better get this party started before another thing breaks," she raised her free hand, the power sticking to it like glue, flowing like molasses were she gestured. "and there we go!"

Lifting her arm further up she made a throwing motion toward the wall, and the power obediently followed flowing at an alarming rate. Oddly, however the closer to the wall it came the paler the swirling mix of colors became until when it exited the power could have been a strong breeze. No one would be surprised to feel a wind, even on a clear day like this; they would never guess what it really was.

With her eyes closed to block out the distractions of the real world Mengii threw her mind out through the channels her power created. _That's the complex part done with_, she thought, _now lets just hope my brain doesn't blow before I can finish this_.

This was the part that was more time consuming than hard or dangerous. It was luck of the draw when she found them. It was a simple matter of reaching out, touching every human being she could get to, making sure they were a soul in the body or if they were a ghost, not the one she was looking for, then stretching out more and touching more people and repeating the process. Further and further she reached out, probing more of the masses of people until…

"Got it," the words were hard to force out, sounding to her as if they came from very far away. Feeling around Mengii grabbed the pen, slid the paper so it was in front of her and wrote as fast as possible. Then it was over with and she was back to searching.

Though she couldn't feel it, she was too far involved in feeling with her mind; sweat was beginning to gather on her forehead and color drain from her face.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Somewhere Or Other**

**----------------------------------------------**

"Can't believe that Koenma thinks they'll actually listen to us," Sai, who did not take to walking well, but had been banned from the use of his floating box because of the fact that they were in the Human World, was less than complementary than he would usually be. "those guys will probably take one look at us and blast us to hell, or whatever."

"Stop that, Sai," snapped Kotori, who looked less than thrilled either, without even looking back at him. "you got the explanation as much as I did."

He shook his head. "Yeah, and it sounded more like Koenma was trying to cover his ass to me."

"Sai!" she whirled on him. "Show some respect for Lord Koenma, he might actually fire you one of these days."

Holding up his hands, he yielded.

"The yamanate Itsuki was soon to die," She explained, Lord Koenma had told them all this in his office, but she was fairly sure Sai hadn't been listening. It was better to reiterate to him. "the power it takes to hold two beings still in the alternate dimension is too much for one demon, even one that powerful, to hold. It wasn't immediate, but it slowly was devouring the yamanate, he couldn't hold it forever. Lord Koenma had someone watch him until he was sure he was weakening, and then he had them steal the fugitive Sensui's body and soul. From there," she shrugged. "it became complicated."

"It still sounds like him covering up," muttered Sai rebelliously.

And it did. A cover up was a cover up no matter which way you threw it.

**----------------------------------------------**

**TBC**


	16. Seven Hostages

**Hunter**

Dane Soar

As always, I apologize for this being so late.

I read back and noticed that Mengii was mostly called by her last name earlier on and thought I should explain that. Back then she was more of background character and I figured as she became more important (I knew they'd need her to find the souls) I'd start calling her more by her first name.

Someone way back when asked what happened between Yusuke and Kurama before the story to have created all that tension there was between them for a while. That should be dealt with in the next chapter or the one after that.

Now on the good stuff.

Chapter 16 **Seven Hostages**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Ukimura Diner**

**----------------------------------------------**

It had been a good half an hour since Mengii Montes had started her search, and she had been able to find a grand total of two soul fragments. Time was beginning to drag by now; Yusuke was long past being bored. Slowly, he stood and meandered over to were Kurama and Hiei were sitting, giving the psychics at work a wide birth. The air near the psychics was charged enough to make your hair stand on end and your teeth ache.

"Look," he spoke softly to them, so as not to distract anybody. "you two go upstairs and get a bit of shut-eye. It's been a long couple of days and you two have gotten the worst of it, between poison and evil trees. This search thing looks like it'll take a while, and when they finish, we're going to need to move fast. I want you guys rested for that."

"No," Hiei said flatly.

"Don't be stupid and stubborn," said Kurama. "Yusuke's right." Hiei opened his mouth to argue more, then Kurama caught his eye and there was a moment that suggested there was a type of silent conversation going on. The kind you get between two people who were so exceedingly close they didn't always need words to speak. It was probably an argument, and Hiei seemed to lose. He scowled and turned away. Kurama looked at Yusuke. "What about you? You need sleep just as much as us, more so perhaps, considering your mix of blood still has human in it."

"Nah, I'm okay, I haven't been doing too much, I was just waiting around for most of it. Besides," he glanced across the room and lowered his voice some more. "I want to keep an eye on Itsuki, I've got a sneaking feeling that he's not telling us something. And that really annoys me."

The two demons followed Yusuke's gaze to the yamanate, who was sitting well back from the action, watching things happen. He didn't appear to be _overtly_ planning anything, but demons rarely did very much overtly.

"Got one!" exclaimed Mengii, and there was the sound of furious scribbling.

"Yes, but most likely, if we keep playing it as if we're perfectly willing to help him, it will come out in time." commented Kurama.

"Well in the meantime, you two scat. Take a break," he waved at them. "I'll send someone to get you when she's found them all, so don't worry about it."

As he returned to Kayko's side Kurama and Hiei quietly headed upstairs.

But they weren't the only ones moving. Across the room, Yukina was cautiously approaching Itsuki.

**----------------------------------------------**

She was more then a little nervous about approaching him like this, but there was something she wanted to know from Itsuki. Besides, he didn't look practically dangerous sitting there like that, one hand absently rubbing the corner of his eye, then tracing the line of his scar down his cheek, and Yukina could feel a small bit of sympathy for him. He might have been holding several of her friends and allays hostage, but she couldn't help feeling a little sorry for him.

Here he was, alone, wronged, and wounded. Her people were cold natured, but not so cold that she couldn't empathize with him.

In his lap, Yukina could see that he held the two pieces of the arm that Hiei had severed. There she could do some good, she was a healer after, but first…

"Ummm, excuse me…"

He looked up; and when his eyes settled on her she fidgeted some, like any demon worth the name, Itsuki had the kind of look that made people feel like they were being looked through, doubled in effect because his eyes weren't exactly the same color anymore. "Yes… Yukina, I believe it was?"

Raising her head she clasped her hands so they wouldn't restlessly move. "I wanted to ask about something Kurama told me happened. He said that before any of this happened, he found a child killed and words daubed on the walls in blood. I have to ask, did you…?"

Itsuki shook his head. "No. I did not kill that child. She was the daughter of an informant I was going to see. She was dead when I arrived; no doubt someone disliked her father being so free with his information and she paid for it. I meanly took advantage of the situation and gambled that the message would get to the correct person."

"I see…" Yukina paused, then considering what he'd said she changed what she was going to say next. "you know, I can heal your arm if you will let me."

"And if I had said that I had killed that child, would you have made me this offer?"

"No," she said flatly. "never."

He laughed, but quietly so as not to bother the working psychics.

"Got another one!" drifted over from Mengii in a pained mutter. "that makes four now."

He offered the severed arm and she took them carefully, calling up her power.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Spirit World**

**----------------------------------------------**

Koenma stared at the paper of people to die in that month until the words blurred together in front of his tired eyes.

"George?" he said and the ogre raised his head.

"Yes, Lord Koenma?"

"Botan is in Itsuki's alternate dimension too, correct?"

"Yessir."

With a growl he tossed the monthly death paper over his desk and onto the floor were he couldn't see it anymore. Things were completely out of control and his subordinate and several former subordinates were in the line of fire.

_Out of the frying pan and into the damn bonfire… and what a bonfire it is indeed._

**----------------------------------------------**

**Ukimura Diner**

**Upstairs**

**A Few Hours Later**

**----------------------------------------------**

Kurama had never been over fond of the phrase 'slept like the dead', it had too much of a morbid sound to it. He'd rather sleep like any other thing than the dead, but at the moment he slept so deeply and tiredly the only way to put it was that he slept like the _dead_.

Until someone shook his shoulder that is.

"Kurama?" someone whispered still shaking him.

His hand was halfway to the seeds twined in his hair before he recognized the identity of the person. "…Yukina?" he murmured.

She backed off a bit.

"What is it?"

"I…there's something I thought you should know…"

Kurama sat up in the bed (when they were in combat or dangerous situations Hiei always took the windowsill, Kurama the bed. Always) and looked somewhat blurrily at the clock. It was three hours later than it had been when he had fallen asleep. "What should I know?" he asked. "And is Mengii done?"

They were sleeping in what was Yusuke and Kayko's bedroom, a tiny and meticulously neat room that was clear inhabited by two people who had different ideas of the meaning of neat. He hadn't noticed much more than that before falling into the bed and…sleeping like the dead.

"No, but she's looking for the last one now."

Knuckling his eye with one hand, he swung his legs so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Sleep had been quite nice, what with all the action; it had been the last thing on his mind before. _Shame I couldn't have had more. Oh well, back to business._

"Alright then, what is it I need to know and why is it just me that needs to know?"

Yukina twisted her hands, biting her lip, the tension of the moment shot up quite a bit. "Mr. Itsuki…I…I healed his arm and…and well I…" _Oh no, oh no, oh no. This can't be_ _good._ "I found out something. Mr. Itsuki is…well he's dying."

"_What?!"_ he forgot to keep his voice down and winced. "What?" he repeated in a lower tone. "Are you completely positive?"

"Yes, I am. When I healed him I felt it. He's stretched so thin that it's amazing he's still alive. And if he dies, the alternate dimension will collapse. Botan is in there, Shizuru and Mitari's friends too! They'll die too! I wanted to tell Yusuke, but he's downstairs were Itsuki is and I don't want him to overhear and I…"

"Calm down," he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "calm down and take a deep breath. Itsuki is alive at the moment, so we must use what time we have. And don't tell anyone about this. Go back downstairs, and act as if nothing happened, we don't want a panic. If there's panic, someone will make mistakes and that could cost us in the end."

Taking a breath she wiped her sleeve across her eyes, swallowing. "All right. I'll do that. Are you sure I shouldn't tell?"

"Yes I am, I'll let Yusuke know as soon as I can get him alone but for now it's better if we keep this between the two of us at the moment. Now you'd better slip back downstairs before anyone wonders why you're gone."

Yukina nodded and left. He could hear her going down the stairs.

Kurama stretched his arms up over his head with a groan and heard some organic sounding crackles from his spine. It had been an eventful few days and in a while, his body would hand in the bill for all this and much deep sleeping would be involved. With a sigh that had all the harmonics of a groan he relaxed and said. "So Hiei, I'll presume you heard. What do you think?"

From over at the windowsill Hiei opened a ruby red eye, shifting the sword sheath in the crook of him arm. "The more time goes by, the more complicated this situation gets. That Itsuki is dieing is important, it means we need to get a move on and get the hostages back before they end up dying with him."

"Do you mean to suggest that you are actually worried for the hostages?" Kurama raised a teasing eyebrow at him, if such a thing was possible. "How remarkable, Hiei, you seem to have grown some sort of conscience when I wasn't looking."

"You're trying to change the subject. Tell me, why would he be dying and don't try to distract me anymore."

He knew that he would immediately notice any further attempt, and why waste the words? "It was probably holding the alternate dimension open that did it. A yamanate's skill is opening and closing portals, for him to keep an alternate dimension stable and accessible for any amount of time takes a lot of energy or a that trained beast Itsuki had. But Kuwabara killed that, remember? So when Itsuki took Sensui in he knew it would kill him eventually, but he decided to do anyway."

"He said it was out of love for Sensui, remember?"

"Yes, I do. I suppose he thought when he died that would finally keep Sensui's soul away from the Spirit World's clutches, they would just…stop being and that would be that. But it seems like Koenma was having none of that, he had Sensui stolen from him and that was the spark that lit this entire bonfire."

"What do you think we should do?"

"Go downstairs and see what's going on, I don't think we'll be getting to much sleep now."

Hiei snorted then jumped lightly down from the sill, tucking his sword back into the dark folds of his cloak as he did so. "Against all odds, you sound practically cheerful. Why?"

Kurama smiled as he stood. "Because we're back in the action like the old days, the fact that no one is actively trying to kill me at this exact moment helps too. There's some adrenaline in there also I'm sure. Thus, this is a perfectly justifiable cheerfulness."

There was no responding to that, so Hiei left with a disgusted "Hn."

Kurama laughed. _Strange to think that there was a time that I thought that I would never see him again. Or Yusuke for that matter as he and I did not part on good terms. I've…missed them. Especially Hiei… _he shook his head, laughed again, bitter for the time gone by. _But that's enough nostalgia, time to get back to work._

**----------------------------------------------**

Now Mengii was struggling, having to dig deeper into her and the others power to go on. Back in the real world, which she was ignoring, she was probably gasping for breath, probably sweating heavily, probably starting to shake too. But she was focused on the search, and only the search.

_Only one more._ She kept telling herself as she reached out again, _Only one more._

And then she felt it. The last soul.

"Got it." She gasped, and hurriedly scrawled down the details. Then she carefully shut down her intake of power until all she had running through her was her own, the other psychics broke contact, and she put the remains of her own power to rest.

Mengii Montes passed out without bothering to open her eyes. Her body fell sideways onto the booth with a _pmph_ sound.

"Well that's that," said Yusuke as he scooped the papers off the table and inspected them. "guess we had better get going. You three feel alright?" he asked the other psychics.

Kuwabara looked better than the other two; he was sweating, but not short of breath like the others. "Give us a minute, and we'll be fine, Urameshi, just feels like we ran for a long time, that's all. As soon as they get their breath back they'll be fine too." Mitari and Amanuma nodded, they had sat down and looked pale, but mostly fine.

Leafing through the papers Yusuke scratched his head. "Okay look, this'll go faster if we spilt up," he sorted out two papers. "Mitari, Amanuma, as soon as you can, take these two and get out of here. Once you've got the souls, bring them back here; Itsuki will be here to stick them in the alternate dimension. Kurama, Hiei," he waved three papers at them. "you're a team, like it or not, I don't care. You've got these. Kuwabara and I'll get the last two. Itsuki, stay here and stick the kids in once the others come back. We don't have a lot of time people, so let's get a move on it."

"Actually," Itsuki began.

"What now?" snapped Yusuke. "We're in a hurry here!"

"There are seven souls," he explained. "for the sake of our cooperation, I would like seven hostages."

"But you already have four!" protested Kuwabara.

"We don't have time for this!" gritted Yusuke, glancing up at the clock. "Mitari, Amanuma, go on and get started ahead of us."

Mitari nodded and pulled Amanuma to his feet. They scooped up their papers and left in a hurry. Obviously they didn't want to be one of the new hostages.

As Kurama grabbed Yusuke by the shoulder and mutter urgently in his ear, Kayko was working her way slowly over to where Yukina was standing.

They exchanged glances knew what the other was thinking almost at once. "It would be dangerous," pointed out Yukina, around the same time Yusuke said: "_What_?! He's _what_?!" on a shout and his eyes darted over to Itsuki; Kurama grabbed him by the ear and muttered even more urgently into it.

"It would," agreed Kayko, as there some more lower key muttering in the background punctuated by outcries from Yusuke and more ear yanking to get his attention from Kurama. "but," she went on. "we don't have time to negotiate anything better. Do you want to say it, or should I?"

"Perhaps you should," Yukina suggested.

By now, Kurama appeared to have finished talking and was Yusuke rubbing his ear, Yukina could only guess that Yusuke knew about Itsuki's condition now.

So it was Kayko who stepped forward. "Yukina and I are willing to go as hostages. That will give you two, you need only one more."

"No."

Everyone turned to face Hiei, who, to general surprise, was the one who had spoken. "No," he repeated. "it's too dangerous for…" he shook his head not finishing his sentence.

_Don't want you sister in alternate dimension that could collapse at any moment?_ thought Kurama. Most of them knew it, but no one dare say it aloud.

"Umm, I don't want you there either," Yusuke told Kayko. "it's not gonna be safe, even if it's just a while."

"But we don't have time to work out a better idea." she told him matter of fact-ly.

"Yes dear." He gave up, and decided not to tell her about the danger.

Meanwhile Yukina and Hiei were having a similar conversation.

"I am going,"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Why are you being so protective of me? I hardly know you." she peered at him intently, finally asking the question she had wanted to for years.

Hiei paused for a minute, then looked away. "I can't…won't… tell you."

"Did someone tell you to do this?"

There was another pause.

"Someone like my brother?"

For a long moment Hiei debated what to tell her. He settled at last on a lie, it was convent, and now wasn't exactly the time to tell her. "He asked me to do it years ago." he crossed his arms.

"Is he…" Yukina shook her head. "no, never mind, now isn't the time. I'm going as a hostage, and you cannot stop me. Accept that I will not be protected, because time is wasting and the reading Mengii have done are getting more and more inaccurate."

"All right."

She blinked at him in surprise. "What?"

"I said, all right. We are in a hurry, like everyone keeps saying."

"Oh, ah, yes." Yukina was a bit surprised at the sudden agreement, she had expected a long argument. Perhaps Hiei was as uncomfortable talking about her brother as she was asking about him.

More people entered the diner, almost unnoticed for a few minutes because of all the arguing and debating.

Mitari and Amanuma came back in, looking sheepish, with a young woman holding them by the collars. She was followed by a man with alarmingly green hair, who was grinning.

He was the one who rapped his knuckles on the doorframe. "Knock, knock from Spirit World. Were you saying something about needing more hostages?"

Kotori shoved the two boys in ahead of her, and pulled off a professional salute as people turned to stare at her.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Kuwabara. "Did Koenma send you to arrest us again?"

Sai pulled a lose salute too and leaned lazily against the doorframe. "Nope, we're here to help.

His Spirit Detective glared at him for his informality. "Lord Koenma sent us to assist in any way we deem possible. He wants this matter closed as soon as possible."

"And I'll volunteer for hostage, sense you'd need another to make seven." said Sai. "I want to talk to Botan, so it'll all work out. And that'll leave Kotori free to run around."

"How do you know that we need seven?" asked Amanuma, his voice showing wounded pride. "They grabbed us right outside." he explained to the others shrugging. "Not much we could do."

"I guessed," said Sai. "it made sense after all, seven for seven."

Mengii, forgotten from were she was lying on a booth, cracked an eye open. "Whaz goin' on? You got the souls yet?"

From the emerging chaos, Yusuke took charge. "Okay, Mengii, no and go back to sleep," she flopped back down without protest. "Itsuki, open a portal. Kayko, Yukina, and you, whatever your name is, with the green hair, if you guys wanna be new hostages, I'm not stopping you. Besides everybody in the alternate dimension has no clue what's going on, it'll be good to fill them in."

Rising from his seat, Itsuki gestured.

Nothing happened.

He frowned and gestured again, this time a portal opened.

"So he is starting to get weaker," muttered Yusuke in an undertone to Kurama. "we really have got to get out and start nabbing some souls before he croaks."

"Exactly," replied Kurama in the same low voice.

Once the portal was established, Itsuki went through first. _Is it because he wanted to make sure it went to the right place? Is he starting to doubt his control that much? _wondered Kurama. _That doesn't bode well._

After Itsuki went through, with only a few moments hesitation Kayko followed him through, Yukina behind her.

Sai pecked Kotori on the check and duck the swipe she aimed at him, smiling impudently, he disappeared through the portal too.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Somewhere…**

**----------------------------------------------**

It was Kamiya who first saw the portal open. He saw Itsuki walk through it, and the little switch in his mind, the one that had sane on one side and insane in the other, flipped. It took only seeing the right hand man of Sensui, the man who had first driven him to insanity to do it.

Guess which side it went to.

**----------------------------------------------**

**TBC**


	17. Scenes From The Past

**Hunter**

Dane Soar

Someone asked me in a review in the beginning of the story, what happened between Kurama and Yusuke, the event they keep referring to. At last that is addressed in this chapter.

The ideas for "S" titles are starting to dry up, good thing we're on the home stretch, once they start getting souls, you'd be surprise how fast things go!

Chapter 17** Scenes From The Past**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Somewhere…**

**----------------------------------------------**

"You!" Kamiya shouted. His voice was oddly hoarse, and when he spoke, he didn't sound sane. "You, I knew you'd come!" He was pointing at Itsuki. "You were out to get me and you did!"

The portal that the yamanate had come through was still open, and as Botan and Shizuru edged toward it, the new hostages, Kayko, Yukina, and a green haired man passed through.

The Doctor saw them instantly. "And you've captured more, you want to destroy us all don't you?! You and Sensui! You're under his orders, you take orders from him, don't you?" he howled. "You've always served him and he must be here to kill me for once and all!!"

"Quiet." It was not a loud word, but all heard Itsuki when he spoke, Kamiya went silent. The demon looked down on the raving psychic as one would look down on a bug. "I have no personal quarrel with you. Wait here quietly, and you will soon be free to go your way, Doctor."

"And how do you think I would believe that?!"

"Listen to him," Hagiri murmured to him. "don't be a fool and just… _urk!_" unnoticed by the others, they were watching Doctor, long extending fingers reached up from behind him and wrapped quickly around his throat.

No one saw. Doctor went on raving, his eyes showing white all around.

"I'll destroy you! You and that damn crazy man you serve that got me killed as if it didn't matter!" he signed with him fingers, the sign that would allow him to cut with fingers alone.

"Wait!" Mitari hurtled through the portal from the diner side, were those from the other side could see through and knew what was happening. "Wait!" he cried again throwing his hands out in a calming gesture. "Calm down, Doctor! Just listen to Itsuki; we'll be able to get you out of here shortly, but right now, the others who are helping and I, we need to get out on the streets before our lead gets cold."

"Why should I believe you?!" snapped Kamiya. "You were a traitor back then, you could be one now, for all I know!" he had yet to lower his hand, it glowed in a deadly way.

Almost growling with frustration, Mitari appealed to help. "Hagiri, help me with this, you were always able to calm him down in the old…days…." he trailed off when he finally looked at the other psychic. "_Hagiri_!"

Back in the time they had all served under Sensui together, one of the first things Mitari had learn about Sniper was that no matter what, against all odds, if there was trouble, Hagiri found it.

That was a know fact and again, it proved to be true.

Doctor was not the only insane creature there at the moment.

"Toguro!" cried Botan and was correct. The deranged brother had reappeared once again and had quietly wrapped his knobbly fingers around Hagiri's neck. What with all the drama elsewhere, Hagiri's situation had gone unnoticed.

Hands scrabbling at his neck Hagiri croaked, but was unable to say anything.

It gave Mitari the ammunition he needed. He rushed forward, with some difficulty, as it is hard to move when floating, he grabbed Doctor by the shoulders.

"Doctor!" Mitari shook him. "Look over there, Sniper's hurt!"

"What?" said Kamiya slowly, lowering his arm.

"Sniper! Remember him? He looked after you when you went nuts and you always patched him up, remember?"

The one psychic shook the other again. Now Kamiya's eyes were clearing, he was a doctor, insane or not, when there were wounded around, it was his job to care for them and Hagiri was an old friend.

The metaphorical switch in Kamiya's head had been creaking toward the sane side now that he was safely distracted from Itsuki's presence. There was a discernable difference in his manner, gone were the crazed eyes and gone was the insane yelling. Mitari relaxed and released his shoulders.

One crazy person dealt with, one more to go.

Laughing the laugh the was reminiscent of nails of chalkboard, Toguro raised his face to level with his captive's shoulder. There wasn't much left of him after the sinning tree, Hiei's fire and sword, and the deteriorating effects of the alternate dimension. His hands and face were still together for the most part though there was no sign of Gourmet who devoured him and there were holes in his skin and parts stretched almost paper-thin.

In his grasp, Hagiri struggled; his face was getting a tint of blue that was decidedly unhealthy looking.

"First brother, then you rats! All of you… all have betrayed, and I will make you _pay_ for that! Pay for trick with the plant too! Pay for leaving me in this cursed place!! You die here in this place!!" Toguro, it seemed, was lacking both sanity and a good amount of grammar.

"_Enough_," snapped Itsuki, he flung his arm out. "there is no time for your ravings, Toguro."

"How dare you…" but before the insane creature could finish, he was plucked up into the arm by a pair of arms, interrupting its tirade. From Itsuki's arms dangled Toguro, and from Toguro's dangled Hagiri, eventually the weight became to much and someone's fingers had to give out.

It was Toguro who let go, and Sniper fell seven feet downward, until he started floating again. He reached out an arm quickly and grabbed a piece of rubble so that he wouldn't drift away, he had the other hand on his throat, coughing to get his breath back.

Itsuki flicked the fingers of his hand (the attached one) making powers fluctuate in the darkness. Another portal opened, smaller, with irregular edges, and opening into a black emptiness even darker then the alternate dimension. The arms that held Toguro threw him neatly through his portal. There was a scream, then the portal snapped closed and Toguro was seen no more.

Silence fell like a heavy curtain over those assembled, only punctuated by some coughing on Hagiri's part.

"Where'd you send it?" Shizuru asked, as calmly as if she was asking about the weather. She was, it was interesting to note, still smoking.

His eyes cold Itsuki replied. "He is in a place in which the rules of the material world are even looser than they are here. It will tear him apart."

"He'll come back," whispered Botan. "he can come back even if all that's left is a tiny piece. Once he regenerates himself, he'll be back for us."  
"No, it not possible to escape from were he is there is. That other dimension will tear him apart, over and over."

Now completely sane, Doctor approached the gasping Hagiri, and put his hands on the bruise on his neck. It faded from purple and black, to green and yellow.

"…w…hy…why…is it…alw…ays…me?" he coughed.

"Bad luck?" suggested Kamiya, digging out his penlight so he could inspect the bruise better. Once the portal had opened more light had spilled into the alternate dimension and he had put it away, so thankfully he hadn't lost it when he started raving.

"Do you plan to stay as an extra hostage?" Itsuki asked Mitari, who shook his head. The yamanate pointed at the open portal back to the diner and with a final farewell wave to Kayko and Yukina, Mitari jumped through it.

"So Botan," said Sai drifting over to her. "how have you been?"

"Sai? How on earth did you get here?"

"Long story, but it looks like I'll have plenty of time to tell you all about it. Did you know I've never been held hostage before? I hope it's not something that happens the Spirit Detective assistants often."

**----------------------------------------------**

**Ukimura Diner**

**----------------------------------------------**

The portal came down immediately, right after they come back through. So did Itsuki, collapsing were he stood. Mitari looked a bit shaken but wasted no time explaining what had happened on the other side.

"Well that deals with a lot," Yusuke said. "if I never see Toguro again, it'll be to soon."

"Or hear him," muttered Kurama darkly. "he had the most irritating laugh."

"Anyway, we need to get a move on," continued Yusuke. "we used up too much time on this. Mitari, Amanuma, get out of here, we'll figure out the rest of the groups, but the sooner we get started, the better."

Once again, they left, checking that they still had their papers for their two souls.

"Think we should do something about him?" Kuwabara nudged the unconscious yamanate with his toe, he didn't stir.

Kurama crouched to look at Itsuki. "I think that he's all right, but drained. Let's leave him alone, most likely, he'll wake up soon enough."

"Hopefully he will, if we get a bunch of kids I wanted him to stick them in the alternate dimension so we wouldn't have to deal with them running around." with a sigh Yusuke crossed his arms. "You over there, Kotori, or whatever your name was," she saluted at him then stood to attention. "stop it, you don't need to do that. I'm sending you off with Kurama and Hiei, you guys get three souls sense there's more of you. Kuwabara and I will…"

"No," Hiei said. "I am not dragging around some human pawn of Koenma's. I'll take one, and Kurama can baby-sit."

"Now Hiei, that…" started Kurama, but Hiei had already grabbed a paper at random and was gone before any more could be said. Kurama shrugged. "I'll see if Kotori and I can catch up with him, then," he suggested.

But Yusuke shook his head. "No, you go alone, and Kotori can go with me and Kuwabara." then he glanced at Kuwabara significantly.

It took a moment for Kuwabara to understand, when he caught on, he turned to Kotori. "Come on you, we'll wait outside. They'll be out in a moment." he gathered up his papers and shooed the girl out before him.

Then Yusuke and Kurama were alone, after a fashion. It was true that Itsuki and Mengii were there too, but neither were conscious, so they probably didn't count.

"I wanted to talk to you for a moment, while we're alone," Yusuke began, he scratched his head as if he wasn't sure how to go on. "I know we don't exactly have a lot of time, but I think I should say some things to you because, umm, well, back before you moved to the US, remember we had something of an argument, it was right after you Mom died."

"Yes, Yusuke, I recall that night quite clearly."

**----------------------------------------**

_That night on the hospital roof…_

_He remembered how he had sat on the safety fence and looked out over the city, and tried to take every memory, every precious _human_ moment with her and put them clearly in his mind. _

_The last tie to the human world was gone; the only thing he had stayed in this world for had just breathed her last._

**----------------------------------------**

"Well, I know it wasn't a good night for you,"

**-----------------------------------------**

_It should have been raining. It should have been raining the night she died. It would have been only appropriate, only right. The sky should have cried for Kurama that night. _

_But it was a disgustingly clear night, and he was having to choke down tears and grief._

**-----------------------------------------**

"No, it was not."

"Look, Kurama, I said a lot of things I shouldn't have."

**-----------------------------------------**

_Yusuke approached the kitsune carefully, not only because he wasn't sure of the response he would get, but also because he was sitting up on the chain-link safety fence than ran around the roof and you didn't creep up on someone that close to a fall. Even if they were a demon. _

_"Umm…Kurama?" he ventured carefully._

_"What do you want, Yusuke?" the reply could have passed for a normal answer, had it not been said in a tone barely above a whisper and had Yusuke not seen Kurama's hands, gripping the fence top to either side of him, go white knuckled._

_"I uh… just wanted to see if you were, you know…alright." _

_"You're not the first, you know, Kuwabara and then Shizuru have already been up here." his voice rose and Yusuke thought he heard anger in it. "I doubt you are going to say anything that I have not already heard from them."_

_He risked a few steps closer. "But Kurama…"_

_And for the first time Kurama turned, he snapped around to glare at him with what could only be described as rage._ "What _Yusuke? What is it that you could_ possibly _say that could make any of this any better?_ What_?"_

_"I.."_

_Kurama's eyes flickered yellow gold. "Leave me _alone_ Yusuke, you could not_ _have any _idea_ what this is like, and I am not in the mood to listen to you on _this_ night, of_ all _nights!"_

_He fisted his hand at his sides to stop himself trying to hit Kurama. He tried to remember that the kitsune was grieving, and probably didn't mean what he said, but he still wanted to hit him._

_"You knew she was going to die." _

_"Do you think that that helped?" he was back to the tone right above a whisper, somehow, Yusuke preferred him shouting. "Yes, I knew she was human, I knew she would die eventually, but you know the same thing about Kayko, and would you face her death?"_

_"Don't bring Kayko into this!" he snapped._

_Kurama was back to looking into the night once more. "Think about it Yusuke, you are now a half demon, she is still human. You will live years after her bones have turned to dust."_

_"Kurama shut up!" at that point, Yusuke started to get angry. Walking over to were he sat he reached up and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, pulling him back off the fence. He held him by the collar and brought his face inches away so there was no way he couldn't miss what he was shouting in his face. "Stop talking like that Kurama! Snap out of it now! We need you, and need you sane, don't you dare start losing it over this. I know she was important to you, but you need to snap out of this!"_

_He met his eyes and there was anger in the kitsune's and old, old grief. He had lost many dear ones before, but there was such a thing as one to many. "How dare you presume to trivialize my grief." with ease he yanked himself from Yusuke's grasp, his voice was low and dangerous, his eyes flickering yellow gold again, then back to green. "How dare you try to understand this, when you could never fully comprehend!"_

_The two of them quarreled long and hard and bitterly for hours. Many words were said, many words that both hurt and wounded, words that would be difficult to take back. They completely misunderstood each other, Yusuke not seeing the real reason behind Kurama's grief and Kurama not able to understand a half human who could not think like an ageless demon._

_At last they stood, still smoldering with anger and glaring at each other, each having run out of words to throw at the other._

_Finally it was Kurama who turned away first. "I think…I think that I have to leave," he said quietly._

_"What?"_

_"I have to leave…this place, there are to many memories here, to many people I know. So I'm leaving."_

_"Going back to the Makai, just like that?" spat Yusuke bitterly. _

_"No, not to the Makai, not yet at least. For now, just away, somewhere new I think. America perhaps, I don't know."_

_"Running away?"_

_"Yes," Kurama turned and hooked his fingers in the chain-link safety fence, looking again over the city. "yes, I am running away… and it would be a good idea…a good idea if you did not try to talk to me for a while. I just need…need a while to sort some things out for myself."_

_"Wait," Yusuke said. "you can't just…"_

_But Kurama nimbly leapt to the top of the fence and in a moment was over it. He dropped like a stone, when Yusuke looked over the edge, he saw no sign of him anywhere._

**-----------------------------------------**

"Look, Kurama, I know I said a lot of things that I shouldn't have,"

"I did so also, Yusuke."

"Yeah, but I was an ass. Really, I was."

**-----------------------------------------**

_Later, only much later, when years had passed came an envelope, addressed to Yusuke, sent to the diner. There was a single slip of paper in it, with a address of a P.O. box in America on it. It was written in Kurama's handwriting. _

_Yusuke hoped that perhaps…just perhaps, there was a bit of hope. He'd written letters dutifully afterward, and though no letters were written back, none were returned as undelivered either._

**-----------------------------------------**

Yusuke looked Kurama in the eye, and said what he had wanted to say for a long time, what his pride had gotten in the way of him saying before. "I'm sorry, really, I am. I was an idiot, I didn't get it. You were right, I was wrong. Definitely."

For a long second Kurama had an unreadable look on his face. Then the ghost of a smile touched his mouth and he clasped Yusuke on the shoulder. "Why don't we leave the past were it belongs. In the past." Then he really did smile. "Come on, Yusuke, I believe we have some souls to find."

"Okay now," Yusuke nodded. "enough of this touchy feely shit, we're on time limit."

"Nice to know you're still the same after all this time."

"What do you mean?"

"That after all this, you still have the emotional rage of a grapefruit."

"Watch it fox boy! Remember I still have the ability to kick your ass."

Kurama smiled, showing sharp teeth. "You never did fight me, did you? Oh, and aren't we on a time limit?"

"Just you wait," Yusuke waved a threatening finger at him even at he moved toward the door. "I'll remember this later, when things calm down."

"Yes, yes," Kurama flapped a hand at him. "come on, we need to save…oh, wait, sorry we're not saving the world anymore, I forgot."

"Yeah, easy mistake to make. I thought you were supposed to be brilliant?"

"I'm brilliant and tired, give me some credit."

Together they walk through the doorway.

"Just like old times?" said Yusuke.

"No, less explosions. Less blood too."

"I could fix that…"

Kurama laughed.

**----------------------------------------------**

**TBC**


	18. Stealing Pieces Of A Soul

**Hunter**

Dane Soar

I'm so late on this update, I'm so sorry! Please give a big hand to my great editer, she's the best. Without her this would make no sense at all.

Please leave me a review and I'll try to update again as soon as possible.

Chapter 18** Stealing Pieces Of A Soul**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Tokyo**

**Street**

**----------------------------------------------**

"You know," said Amanuma walking along next to Mitari. "that was one of the neatest bits of psychic work I've ever seen."

"What was?" replied Mitari, somewhat vaguely. He was looking around for a kid that had even a passing resemblance to Mr. Sensui and only listening to Amanuma with half an ear.

"The work that the woman, Ms. Mengii, did, of course, weren't you listening?"

"I was, I was, really, you were talking about... what Mengii did, right? That searching thing,"

"Yeah, I was," he rolled his eyes. "anyway, what she did, that was a really interesting piece of work."

"So? Some of the work that Master Genkai did was more powerful than that."

"Yes, but, Master Genkai's things were always, well, stuff about combat. What Mrs. Mengii did was something…" he shrugged. "I don't know, something that you could use for real things, like finding someone who's lost. It seems more practical, you know?"

" I suppose you're right, we aren't fighters, really, and that was something we could do that would be useful for everyone else."

Amanuma was also scanning the streets around, although he was interested in the conversation, there were a lot of people going by, he was trying to get a look at every kid, just in case. "Yeah, I'd like to see if maybe Mrs. Mengii would teach me it, I wonder if she takes students like Master Genkai did?"

"I doubt it, she seems like a busy person…" Mitari's head whipped around. "hey, wait, did that kid that just went by look like Mr. Sensui?"

"It did!"

"Hey you, kid!" he started to run after the child into the crowd, shouting. "Come back here!!"

**----------------------------------------------**

**Ukimura Diner**

**----------------------------------------------**

"Shouldn't we be out getting the souls, sir, before they move from the locations we have?" asked Kotori, frowning as they waited outside the entrance to the diner.

Kuwabara shook his head. "No. Yusuke said wait for him, so we'll wait until he and Kurama finish talking about whatever it is they're talking about."

"But isn't getting the souls more important than any one person…umm, sir." she added hastily when Kuwabara gave her a strange look.

For the first time, Kuwabara really looked at the new Spirit Detective. She was small and slim, not Japanese, for her coloring appeared to be more European than anything else, with those freckles and red orange hair. She also seemed very young.

_Was I that young when I was one of the Spirit Detectives? _he thought, as the pale face turned up to him. _Or that servile sounding?_

"Look," he said. "don't call me sir. It's not right, I really don't disserve it."

"But…"

"Hey, don't interrupt me, kid. And don't go calling any of us, sir. Especially Yusuke, I know he'd yell at you. Kurama would probably laugh and Hiei glare, but Yusuke would definitely yell."

"But…" Kotori started.

"What did I tell you about interrupting me?"

"Sorry, sir."

"And now your calling me sir again, stop that and call me by my name if you have to call me anything. You don't have to be so formal all the time, relax a little, now that you're on our side we don't have to be all unfriendly."

"Oh…" Kotori said quietly, avoiding his eyes and staring at the earth between her feet.

Kuwabara nodded. "Better, kid, much better,"

Neither spoke for a while as cars flew by on the street, not very far away and people strolled by them on the sidewalk. Kotori continued a detailed inspection of her shoes and Kuwabara was left to his thoughts for a bit, which wasn't necessarily the best thing.

He knew, of course, that Yusuke and Kurama needed to have words together, but they needed to get out on the streets and track souls.

"Speak of the devil," muttered Kuwabara, as the door slid open and the two they had been waiting for joined them.

"Sorry for the wait," said Kurama, as Yusuke took a ring of keys out and locked up the diner door. "Yusuke and I had to sort out something first."

"Whatever," Kuwabara shrugged. "but lets get out there and do what we need to. I want to see my sis again sometime soon, the lovely Yukina too."

"It's a good thing Hiei isn't here, to hear you say that." murmured Kurama, and Yusuke chuckled.

"What?" said Kuwabara blankly.

"Ah…nothing," Kurama quickly said, then he glanced at the papers with the soul information on it. "well, I have to go, I'll have to catch the train to get to these two."

"Okay," Yusuke looked at his group's own papers. "yeah, we can walk to our first one. See you back here. Come on guys, we've got a hell of a lot of work to do."

**----------------------------------------------**

**Tokyo**

**A Park**

**An Hour Later**

**----------------------------------------------**

The paper that Hiei had grabbed led him to a park about halfway across the city, one with several playgrounds full of children. Having no way of knowing were in the park the soul was, or if it was even in the park at all, so he settled down to some surveillance in a tree with a good view.

But Hiei wasn't over-fond of human in general, but human children in his opinion, were a thousand times worse. Demon children were independent from almost birth, able to fend for themselves and survive without a parent.

Human children…they wined, they cried, they jabbered, they annoyed him intensely. In the Makai these weak, sniveling little creatures would be dead in an instant.

Brooding in his tree perch he watched them scrabble over the playground equipment under the watchful eye of mothers, who sat on benches or the grass, chatting to one another. Hiei frowned as a group of loud children ran directly under his tree, all yelling at the top of their lungs and trying to tag one another.

Strangely enough, tag was also played in the Makai. Though it was much more dangerous and violent game there, it wasn't uncommon for one of the players to not live to the end of the game.

He'd played it himself several times and always been left standing at the end of the game.

Hiei watched the throng of children run after each other, shrieking with glee. One had fallen down, a female, with dark hair and ridiculously big eyes, and she was sobbing over her scrapped knee. Another child knelt next to her, leaning down to inspect her trifling wound. He appeared to say something to her and she nodded, wiping her eyes.

When he lifted his head, Hiei sat up sharply.

The child had black hair, piercing blue eyes, and a darker mark in the middle of his forehead. His skin was dark tan and the smile he smiled at the girl was instantly familiar to Hiei. This child was Sensui, there was no doubt.

Hiei frowned, if the soul fragment was surrounded by human children, how to get it back to the restaurant?

Really there was only one solution.

On the ground the child Sensui patted the girl on the head. "Better?" he asked her kindly.

"Uh-huh," sniffed thegirl, pulling her jeans leg over the scrape. "thank you. What'd you say your name was, I don't think I've ever seen you here before?"

"I forgot to say," said the child Sensui. "my name's—" then a dark shadow fell over the boy and when it was gone, so was he.

The children blinked in surprise most still looking at the spot that the child Sensui had occupied just a moment ago.

"Where'd he go?" said one, after a few seconds.

**----------------------------------------------**

Far above in the branches of a tree Hiei grappled with the kid who had quickly become a ball of poking elbows and kicking legs.

"Enough of this," he growled and drew his sword. Sensui's struggles redoubled when he saw the blade, but Hiei held him firmly. Reversing his hold, Hiei rapped the hilt of his sword against the child's Sensui temple. Stunned he slumped in his hold. So small was the soul that he was no great burden to him to run with.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Tokyo**

**Street**

**----------------------------------------------**

When Mitari and Amanuma chased the kid down they were surprised to find that they were had indeed found a piece of Sensui's soul.

"Hey, you," said Amanuma to him once they chased down the child they had seen. "do you remember us, kid?"

The soul fragment was eerie to look at. He was a very young child in appearance, barely more than three and had very large blue eyes. "Remember you?" he repeated.

Mitari glanced briefly to Amanuma, this kid's voice had a very clear shadow of the older Sensui's in it. "Weird," he muttered. "look, um kid…err, you have a name?"

The small child gazed at them for a very long moment. He put his head to the side and regarded them again large eyes. "I think you two look familiar," he said, at length. "I'm not too sure what's going on, but I had an odd feeling that I know both of you. I'm called Minoru."

"Okay, I remember that name," Mitari said with a nod. "that was defiantly the name of one of Sensui's personalities, I heard it while Yusuke was fighting him back then. You're the persuasive one, right?" he asked the soul who shrugged in response. "Okay, look, this is gonna sound really weird, but you need to come with us."

**----------------------------------------------**

**Park #2**

**----------------------------------------------**

In another park, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kotori lurked behind a stand of high bushes, peering through at the playground beyond. Playgrounds, apparently, were common haunting grounds for loose souls that took the form of children. Which made sense.

At the moment they were keeping a very close eye on one kid in particular. That one was the one who had climbed onto the top of the play structure and was industriously squirting a plastic water gun into any and all other children nearby with every sign of enjoyment.

"Oh, man," Yusuke rolled his eyes. "that kid's toting a gun. This is disturbingly familiar."

"That's a plastic gun." corrected Kuwabara. "And why is that kid familiar? It's a kid Sensui obviously, but why did you say familiar?"

"Add a gun and Sensui together and I get Kazuya. Remember that side of Sensui? The one who made that gun out of his hand and shot me, back then."

With a nod Kuwabara said. "Oh, yeah, I remember him, he was the one who was cussing the whole time." he glanced at the soul with the water gun. "Psychotic little brat." he remarked.

"Ah…sirs?" said Kotori cautiously. She had been fairly quiet throughout the entire trip and the guys had almost forgotten she was there.

"Don't call me sir." snapped both of them at the same time

When he saw how Kotrori's eyes widened at being snapped at, Yusuke said, in a nicer tone. "Okay, what is it, kid?"

"How are we going to get the soul to come to us?" she asked tentatively. "He doesn't seem very cooperative."

"You make a valid point." said Yusuke, as Kuwabara sighed. "And I have no clue how we're going to pull it off."

"Maybe we should just grab him," suggested Kuwabara. "if we run real fast, maybe we get out of here before someone calls the police on us."

"Yeah, it's not like we haven't been arrested before," muttered Yusuke under his breath. "So someone got a better plan than just grabbing the kid?"

**----------------------------------------------**

"Ahhh!" yelled Kazuya as he was hoisted into the air by the back of his shirt.

"Great plan," said Yusuke, disgusted. "just great plan, Kuwabara."

As soon as the kids had seen him heading toward the play structure, they'd run in all directions, screaming bloody murder. It probably had something to do with the expression Yusuke got on his face when a stray jet of water splashed him across the nose. It was thunderous to say the least.

Quickly he'd jumped up on the play structure and snagged the kid.

Which was how he got here, with Kazuya emptying the rest of the water gun into his hair out of maliciousness. "Yeah, great plan," Yusuke repeated, with a sigh.

Kuwabara was laughing his ass of at the corner of the wood-chipped area, with Kotori hovering nervously around. "That is hilarious! Your expression! Hah, hah, hah!"

"I'll kill you," said Yusuke. "if I wasn't holding this little brat. Stop that, you." He added to Kazuya, giving him a shake.

"Lemme go!" growled the kid, shaking his water gun at him, threateningly.

"Shut up, squirt." Yusuke reached toward the kid's water gun.

Kotori suddenly started running for him. "Wait!" she cried. "Wait, sir! Don't touch him! Mengii, said…"

But Yusuke grabbed Kazuya's water gun and in doing so, brushed the kid's skin.

"…that all his power will be in one child, what if this is that one?!"

There was an explosion of power just then from the fragment of Sensui's soul, yellow power blasted out, hard enough to send anyone nearby flying.

Yusuke was right there to take the brunt of the blow, Kotori was closer and was slammed in stride, and Kuwabara was blown off his feet.

Several minds were caught in the blast, and at least one broke.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Tokyo**

**Forest**

**Around The Same Time**

**----------------------------------------------**

Sneaking was a general theme of the day. Kurama was doing it too.

In the form of a Youko, he crept through the undergrowth. Not a leaf moved, he saw to it, the prey he hunted was not about to hear him before he wanted it to.

The little girl wrote industriously with a ballpoint pen on loose-leaf paper, humming absently under her breath. Every time she finished a paper she threw it carelessly behind her as if it no longer mattered to her anymore.

Even in the tense moments surrounding the battle with Sensui, Kurama still remembered what Itsuki had said about the different fragments of Sensui. _He said one was a woman who wrote poetry, and since this came from Itsuki, I can be sure. He would be right about the man he loves so intensely, if not anything else._

_It's a shame that I couldn't be right about… _He shook his head hard, trying to get his attention back to the situation. _Pay attention. This is a bad time to be nostalgic. Reminisce later, kidnap now._

Again he crept closer to the girl. If the young Sensui had been a girl, this was most definitely her. Her face was rounder, eyes more slanted, and her hair longer than the one he knew, but it was Sensui.

It had taken quite a while to find her, the position that Mengii had given was, as she had warned, not exactly accurate. Through the part of the nearby town and that forest (shifting to the Youko's form as soon as he passed through the trees) Kurama had searched until finally the search had led him here.

He was about to make another careful move forward when the backlash of a power-blast ripped through the forest with all the subtly of a brick-wall. It was like a softy gentle hammer-blow to the brain. Kurama shivered and almost hissed through his teeth before he slammed up his mental defenses, blocking out the pain.

A quiet cry came from the soul as she too was hit, then it had passed onward.

_That felt like Sensui, was that the one with all the power? Which idiot set him off? And why on earth did I feel some of Yusuke's power in that blast?_

_Most importantly, why am I not surprised it was him? _

**----------------------------------------------**

**TBC**


	19. Searching Continues

**Hunter **

Dane Soar

Here I am, back within a sort of regular space of time. I'm shocked.

My editor is taking a break so this time it's thanks to Twiddle-Dumb this time instead for editing work.

Again the motley crew is searching, it's not taking quiet as long as I had thought. I don't know if that's a good thing or not.

Chapter 19 **Searching Continues**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Tokyo**

**Forest**

**----------------------------------------------**

"I know your there," the small girl said and Kurama didn't jump –he was too experienced for that- but his eyes did narrow.

_Uh-oh._

"Come out," The girl called as she threw a paper full of writings over her shoulder carelessly.

Kurama snagged it out of the air, emerging from the cover of the brush in the human form, and scanned it. "Very dark," he commented. "good rhyme pattern, though."

"Thank you," replied the soul fragment vaguely. "but what are you doing here?"

"You are lost and not whole. I know were the rest of you is."

For the first time the girl looked up, her clear blue eyes were sad. "But why should I trust you?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Because you only have two choices. You may stay here and continue to write endlessly, or you can come with me, and remember why you can't stop writing."

The girl still wrote, although she wasn't even looking at the paper. She seemed unable to stop churning out poetry of woe and anguish. "You can tell me that?"

"I can show you that, if you come with me." Kurama was betting that separated from the rest of the soul, this fragment had no idea why she did what she did. _And I want to get over to were that power explosion was. If Yusuke was involved I want to make sure he and the others didn't get blasted._

"Okay," the girl said. "I'll go with you on one condition."

"What?"

She smiled up at him, for a second looking like any other little girl. "Let me braid your hair?"

Kurama sighed gustily.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Park # 2**

**Five Minutes Later**

**----------------------------------------------**

Consciousness returned slowly to Kuwabara and he found himself staring intensely at his hand, which rested close to his face, his cheek glued to the dirty ground. "Whaza?" he asked in a slurring voice.

"Guh?" someone else asked, from not far away.

Sitting up carefully Kuwabara rubbed his temple, attempting to get rid of the major headache brewing. "Guys?" he asked and this time not slurring.

"Guh?" asked the other person, Kuwabara saw it was Kotori, who was rubbing the lump on her head in a dazed fashion.

"You okay?"

She slowly pushed herself to her feet and swayed, sitting back down hard. "I feel like I was hit by a truck, sir."

"Kuwabara," corrected Kuwabara on instinct. "but otherwise okay?"

"Yeah."

He took his own stab at getting up and managed a lot better than she, able to stay on his feet without falling over again. Taking a few tentative steps toward Kotori he offered a hand to her.

"Thanks." She murmured, letting him pull her to her feet. "What about…about sir…err, Yusuke?"

"I haven't checked. You were closer," he glanced over and winced. "but it looks nasty over there."

In the course of his work Kuwabara had seen a lot of craters, quite a few of them during the Sensui affair, but this one was minor in comparison. It wasn't even more than a few inches deep and didn't even steam too much. In the center Yusuke was spread-eagled next to the soul, eyes rolled up into his head.

"Oh-uh," said Kuwabara, hobbling up to him and nudging him in the ribs with his toe. "this looks more than nasty, this looks _bad_."

Kotori kneeled by the gently steaming former Spirit Detective, laying a hand on his forehead, carefully. "I think your right, sir…err Kuwabara. It is bad," her hand glowed gently, a sky blue reminiscent of her eye color. "he took the full hit of the blow dead on. From what I feel, his mind's been burned fairly bad, but I don't know what to do about that."

"Were did you learn all that stuff? Urameshi wasn't able to do any cool sensing stuff like that."

"I was with the Spirit World Defense Force for intensive training for five years, I learned a lot of useful techniques there."

"Oh, those SDF bastards? Never did like them. Well, let's get Urameshi and that soul thing back to the diner, maybe Yukina can do something about it," he sighed. "if we can get Itsuki to let her out for a bit."

They hefted Yusuke up between them and Kuwabara tucked the knocked out kid under his arm. Together they made their slow and limping way toward the train.

It was going to be hard getting back with this many unconscious people.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Alternate Dimension**

**----------------------------------------------**

If the alternate dimension hadn't been endless, it would feel more than a little crowded. But even for that, it was dark and before Kamiya's penlight didn't do enough to light it. However, when the new arrivals appeared, more light came with them.

Sai took one look at how dark it was an produced a round sphere from his pocket, tapping it on his knuckles a few times then tossing it up into the air. Once there, it glowed green.

"That better?" he asked. "Sorry it's green, but it's that or nothing. I borrowed this little beauty from the stores in the Spirit World a while back."

"Much better," said Botan, who was still a little dazed from all the things that Sai had just filled her in on. It was a lot to take in at one time. She sat on a chair that was floating weightlessly, though she had to grip the armrests to keep in it.

"So if Itsuki is dying," said Hagiri slowly, the non-gravity made him rise until his back had pressed against a piece of loose wall, there he rested comfortably as he continued. "then when he dies, this place collapses, and we die, though we won't know anything about it until it's to late. Is there anything we can do?"

"Not a blessed thing," sighed Shizuru, morosely, she was leaning over a pole to keep from floating off, her elbows propped on it.

"Are we going to just float around here and decide it's hopeless?" asked Kayko indignantly, she was sitting on a broken bit of a monkey bar set, holding onto the rungs. Frustrated she rapped her heals against the wooden support that was still attached to the end of the monkey bar.

Yukina was occupying the other end of the monkey bar. "It is a bit sad, isn't it? The idea of Itsuki and Sensui. Itsuki was willing to sacrifice the rest of his life to keep Sensui's body away from the Spirit World. But in the end, keeping this place open is killing him. I don't know, it seems like it should not be like that. But perhaps it's a bit too romantic of me."

"But it doesn't have to be that way," Sai speculated, tapping his chin. "you know, if this place relies on Itsuki's energy, perhaps if we substitute something else for that ? I mean the SDF could probably figure something out."

"Really?" Botan perked up.

"Uh-huh," Sai said, already fishing in one of his numerous pockets of his clashing cloths. The with a triumphant look he came up with a small flat circular object.

"A makeup compact?" said Hagiri skeptically. "How is that going to help?"

Sai ignored his skepticism, opening it and watching the static that took the place of the mirror. "Oi, Koenma! Are you listening you toddler?"

The static cleared and became the face of Koenma. "What is it Sai?"

"You brought a communication mirror? Why didn't you use it earlier?" Botan threw her hands up in frustration then had to cling to her chair arms quickly to keep from floating off.

"What could I have done with it before? Anyway, Koenma, I have something I want to ask you regarding this situation with Itsuki and Sensui."

**----------------------------------------------**

**Ukimura Diner**

**Half An Hour Later**

**----------------------------------------------**

Mengii eyed the demon fellow from across the table with a sigh as her head pounded. Actually, it was surprising that she was awake at all, considering the backlash involved.

And for a demon, this Itsuki fellow wasn't to bad, once she'd woken up he had been kind enough to prop her up –she didn't have enough energy to do it herself- and give her a cup of coffee. At the same time. All those arms were useful for multitasking, even if it was disturbing to watch.

Now they sat across from each other in one of the booths, which were luckily very comfortable, Mengii staring forlornly at the steaming mug of coffee in front of her, too tired to reach out and pick it up, as Itsuki sat back and stared into vaguely space, lost in thought.

Not much conversation sprung up between them, Mengii had no idea of the exact details regarding the situation, but this man was something to do with hostages and Mengii wasn't found of hostages in general. It was a cop thing.

Also the pounding headache and the all over sensation of being dropped off a large building wasn't helping her current mood. Kurama owed her big time, she was positive of it.

The door slid open and a motley crew entered.

"It's a good thing that we ran into you." said Mitari, who had one of Yusuke's arms draped over his shoulder.

"Yeah," replied Kuwabara. "all those 'concerned people' on the train kept trying to call ambulances for us." he had Yusuke's other arm over his shoulder.

Kotori followed afterward, with what appeared to be a knocked out kid under her arm, Amanuma came after her, and following him was a very young looking child with large eyes.

"What happened?" asked Mengii, managing in-spite of her general lack of energy, to lurch to her feet. "Whoops," she stumbled, dizzily.

She would have fallen, but Itsuki put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back into her seat. "What happened ?" he repeated.

Both Kuwabara and Mitari carefully set Yusuke on another booth.

"This kid was the one with all the power in it, sir," explained Kotori as she put the soul fragment on the other seat in the booth. "and when sir…I mean Yusuke, grabbed him, he took a bad blow. It knocked the soul out too. We came back here in hopes someone in the alternate dimension could be of some help, sir."

"You don't have to call him sir," growled Kuwabara. "he's a kidnapper and he's holding seven people hostage for his own end. You call him Itsuki or I'll take your lights out."

"Yessir, ah…Kuwabara."

"Anyway," Kuwabara turned to Itsuki. "she's right, we need Yukina out from the alternate dimension. She'll probably know what to do about Urameshi."

"There is no other option?" Itsuki asked.

"Nope and we'd better get a move on it, we still need to get more souls."

Itsuki sighed. "Very well," he looked gray and tired but raised an arm, fingers splayed. A ragged portal opened, flickered a few times, then settled. None of the other portals that Itsuki had opened had been this ragged at the edges, or took so long to settle.

Kuwabara poked his head through the portal, the alternate dimension was dark, but one small light shown, several sets of eyes glittered in it as they looked at him.

"Hey guys, we're not done yet, but we need Yukina."

The pair of pink eyes blinked in surprise. "Is someone hurt?" asked Yukina.

"Yeah, it's Yusuke, better hurry," Kuwabara, serious for once in front of Yukina, extended a hand for her. When she took it, he gently pulled her up and out of the alternate dimension were she took on actual weight so quick movement was easier.

"Where?" she said simply, a healer at work. When she saw Yusuke laying on the booth seat she moved over to his side at once. "How did this happen?"

"He grabbed the soul and was blasted, ma'am." Kotori replied at once.

"Ah," she said vaguely as her hands around Yusuke's head began to glow. "I see."

"Can you heal him?" Amanuma asked intently.

"Shhhh, kid." snapped Kuwabara, you didn't interrupt a healer at work, anyone knows that.

When the light faded from her hands and she looked up Yukina replied to Amanuma's question. "I think I can, or at least, I think I did. His mind was blasted, damaged fairly badly, but I believe I repaired it most of the way."

Mitari dropped tiredly into a chair, his feet ached. "You can just make it go away, just like that? Wow, that's pretty cool. Will he wake up?"

"Maybe, but it isn't gone away, he'll have a horrible headache when he does wake."

"Around when do you think that'll be?"

"I don't know Kazuma, it could be any time."

From the booth Yusuke grunted in his sleep and twitched.

"Oi, Urameshi!" Kuwabara grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shook vigorously. "Wake up, we're in a hurry!"

Again Yusuke grunted and opened his eyes. He took one look at Kuwabara and groaned. "I hate waking up to your face, ugly."

Kuwabara dropped him. "Show some gratitude, Yukina just finished pulling you out of unconsciousness. There's no time to be laying around."

"Yeah, yeah. Where are the souls?"

"Over there," muttered Kuwabara, nodding toward the two souls. Sometime during the healing, the soul that Yusuke's group had brought in had woken up and joined the other. Both were chattering excitedly to Mengii, who was listening tiredly, her eyelids drooping, a smile on her lips.

"What should we do with them, sir? …err, Yusuke, sorry." asked Kotori in an undertone.

Getting to his feet, feeling a throbbing headache beginning, Yusuke sighed. "Well, the only thing I can think of is to throw them into the alternate dimension, once we get all seven maybe we can get them all back into one piece."

"I can help with that," said Mengii, from across the room. "sorry, I wasn't trying to listen in."

"No problem," shrugged Yusuke. "but what are you going to do?"

"I could basically take all the little soul bits and stick them back together, it wouldn't take power really, which is why I can do it if I'm drained."

"You'd do that for us?"

"Yeah, Yusuke, I'd do that. Kurama will owe me even more, but that's okay. I feel like I should do this last little service. Now I'm interested in this venture," she glanced down at the children in front of her. "just get all them together and I'll make one soul again."

"Glad to hear it," said Kurama, who strode in, a little girl holding his hand. Hiei followed, a kid under his arm that was out cold.

"Finally you two got back," Yusuke rolled his eyes. "and what took you so long? And Kurama, why is your hair braided?"

"Don't ask." said Kurama quickly, releasing the girl and giving her an encouraging push toward the two other souls. "Hiei and I met up a few blocks away, but we had to go over the roofs," he nodded at the unconscious soul. "we didn't want to draw too much attention." reaching up he untwisted his hair from the braid.

"We probably should have done that." Kuwabara eyed Hiei as he set down the soul and let Yukina wake him. Once the boy was awake he eagerly joined the other souls.

Hiei cast him a contemptuous look, clearly thinking there was no chance Kuwabara's group could have made it over the roofs.

"What did happen on your end?" Kurama asked Yusuke. "There was an energy blast and I thought I sensed yours in the middle of it, how did that happen?"

"I was a dumbass and grabbed Kazuya, he accidentally blasted me. Yukina just finished patching me up," he flexed his fingers speculatively. "thanks, by the way."

Yukina nodded. "Of course, don't think about it. But would all of you try not to get hurt too much more? My ability to heal does have a limit, after all." when everyone looked at her concerned, she blushed and said, quickly. "I'm not getting drained, there's been good lengths of time between most of the major healings I have done, but eventually I will run out of energy. I just thought I should mention it."

"I never thought of that," said Yusuke.

Walking over to Mengii, Yukina asked her. "If you don't mind, you look tired, all the psychic work you've been doing must have made you exhausted. I can give you some energy?"

"Nah," she shook her head. "save it."

"If you don't mind, I would like to close this portal." Itsuki said mildly, though he looked pale. The type of portals he created himself were not very easy to maintain for long amounts of time, even when he was in the best of health. Which he wasn't of course.

"Are all of you okay in the alternate dimension?" Kuwabara asked Yukina.

"Yes, as well as we can be." She nodded politely, then made a kind 'come here' gesture to the souls.

As a group they looked at her distrustfully until she smiled at them.

"Seems nice enough," muttered Minoru to Kazuya, who snorted.

The girl walked over to Yukina and took her hand. Eyeing the other souls she frowned. "What are the three of you doing? Come over here with this lady. It can't be worse than anything else that's happened."

"Girl's got a point," said Kazuya, and as one they joined Yukina.

"If anyone else is injured, please let me know. I'll tell the others what's going on." She said, then led the souls through the portal. It closed behind them.

Itsuki sat, quickly, going very pale.

"Well there's the first couple gone." said Yusuke. "were next?" he asked Kotori.

"And were are we headed to?" Amanuma asked Mitari, who, like Kotori was fishing in pockets for the papers Mengii had written.

When anyone looked for him, Kurama had already gone on his way for his last soul presumably while everyone else was distracting. Hiei, with none left, slouched on a stool.

With no more time wasted the other searchers left for the second time, discussing routes and destinations as if this wasn't a life or death situation, if not for them, then for others.

"Hey," Mengii peered at Itsuki. "you look as bad as I feel, you okay?"

"Quite fine," he responded mildly, tracing the line of the scar on his cheek with a finger.

"I dunno about that," she turned to the only person left in the room, the one she remembered as the short scowly fellow. "what do you think, doesn't he look a little ill?" but she was speaking to thin air.

Hiei had already left after Kurama.

The two of them needed to have a little talk.

**----------------------------------------------**

**TBC**


	20. Streets, Closets, and More Talks

**Hunter **

Dane Soar

I made a bit of a goof on the money but caught it just in time. Because of the money difference, instead of using a dollar bill, it's a thousand yen bill, which I think is about ten dollars. So remember: $1.00 about 134 yen...I think.

Again thanks Twiddle-Dumb for editing.

Please review after you read.

Chapter 20** Streets, Closets, and More Talks**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Street**

**----------------------------------------------**

It was almost dark, by now, the sun had mostly dropped past the horizon, just tinting the sky red. Night was creeping in and in it, small children, like the soul fragments, would be even harder to find.

Along the rooftops Hiei crept, his eyes on the street below him, not on any fragment of Sensui's soul, but on the redheaded figure traveling along the sidewalk. He watched as Kurama stopped, then fished in his pocket, coming up with a piece of paper, which he read closely before stuffing it away.

Backing out of the main stream of traffic, Kurama leaned back against the wall of a nearby shop, watching the people around him with a careful eye. He was looking for a child, any sign of the soul that apparently had been there when Mengii had done her search.

After five full minutes, he sighed again, then tilted his head back and glared up at the roofs. Hiei glared, obviously he had been detected by the kitsune and Kurama wasn't amused.

A moment later Kurama was still glaring at the roofs and Hiei was speaking from beside him. "Stop using that look, I hate that look."

Not jumping, he was far too used to Hiei's voice coming from all sorts of unnatural places, like the tops of lampposts and random trees, Kurama spoke to him with out looking in his direction. "What look? This is simply my 'I am annoyed at being followed but not acknowledged', look. I had a feeling it was you."

"What if I hadn't been there?"

"Then I suppose I would have been standing here glaring at the roofs for no reason. I thought it would be nice to have your company instead of just sensing you presence at the corners of my range. Which is irritating, did I mention that before?"

"Yes,"

Kurama nodded across the street. "What are the chances of a child ending up in there?"

"What's that building?" Hiei asked blandly. "I don't know much about human architecture."

"It's a hospital," replied Kurama and his expression grew grim. "you have no idea how much I truly dislike hospitals."

"Why?"

He counted off on his fingers. "Let's see there's the Mirror of Darkness affair, the demon hospital incident, the time that rouge demon we went after nearly snapped my neck on the roof of one, Doctor's diseased hospital, Farbreath's _plagued_ hospital, Yomi's _insane_ infirmary, all those interesting times that I was taken to the hospital in America, and most recently when I was stabbed by Doctor when he kidnapped Amanuma. I think you could say I have very good reason to dislike hospitals."

"Ranting again." commented Hiei mildly.

Kurama sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "I want this entire crisis over with. As pleasant as it is to be back with everyone once more, this sort of thing gets to you after a bit. It's not exactly the pace, but more the constant stress."

"And the waiting," Hiei added.

Together they meandered across the crosswalk together with a crowd of milling people, toward the hospital.

**----------------------------------------------**

"I'm sorry, sirs," said a nurse almost as soon as they entered the hospital. "unless you're here to be admitted, you'll have to leave, visiting hours are over." she fluttered her eyes lashes at Kurama, despite her professional tone.

"I see," Kurama replied. "well then, Hiei," he put a hand on his shoulder, Kurama was one of the few who dared do this, it was probably to silence him. "I guess we'll have to come back later. Goodbye," he said to nurse, and then steered Hiei toward the door.

Hiei cast a glare back at the nurse, apparently not appreciating the eye fluttering toward Kurama.

The nurse sighed, watching them exit. "The good looking ones are always gay."

**----------------------------------------------**

"So tell me," Hiei said sharply. "why did we just turn around and leave? I could have wiped her mind easily then we could have gone on."

"Yes but I would prefer not having you use your Jagan in public. Besides, I know another way to get in. Come on."

**----------------------------------------------**

**Another Street**

**Half And Hour Later**

**----------------------------------------------**

"Are you sure this is going to work, sirs?" said Kotori cautiously.

"Don't call me sir." both Kuwabara and Yusuke said at the exact same time, it was force of habit by now, neither looking away from their plan's brainchild.

A thousand yen bill lay tantalizingly on the ground, the very corner of it attached surreptitiously by of a piece of gum to a length of twine, which in turn was attached to a long thin branch. Now they were just waiting for the fish to bite.

"Don't get all worried," Kuwabara told Kotori. "when I was in middle school, we used to do this all the time. Everybody falls for it."

"I don't know…" murmured Kotori. To her, it seemed unlikely that the soul that they had spotted not long ago would be fooled by a rigged yen bill and three people hiding around a corner.

The soul had been older than any of the others, perhaps about twelve in age, strolling along the street seeming not to have a care in the world. After they had spotted Sensui they, or rather Kuwabara and Yusuke, had hastily rigged up this supposed …trap.

But to Kotori, it seemed like they were wasting time. It was dark now, which meant there were a fewer people. They were in a shopping district so there was no problem with lack of light, but that fact that it was night put them all on edge.

The souls needed to gather as soon as possible, to Kotori's opinion, they should grab the soul and run. They'd already gotten the soul that was dangerous to be touched, this one should be safe.

There was one thing that was puzzling her. "But why is this soul so much older than the others?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Maybe this one's Shinobu, first personality. It would make sense."

The soul was still strolling along, peering into shop windows and watching people pass, his hands in his pockets in that way that Yusuke remembered. He ambled slowly, closer and closer to where the yen bill lay on the pavement. All three of them held their breath.

Leisurely Shinobu reached down for the yen bill.

Yusuke's face broke into a grin and he waited for the fingers to get inches away from it, waited so he could yank it away.

And the soul grabbed the piece of string stuck to it and lifted it. He followed the line of the string to the three alarmed people standing around the corner.

"Not very clever, Yusuke," commented Shinobu, mildly. "I might look young at the moment, but I'm not a fool."

Kotori glanced cautiously to the side at Yusuke, she was trying not to give him an "I told you so." look. That would be insubordination.

Yusuke tugged on the string, jerking the yen bill out of Sensui's hands so he could stuff it back in his pocket. "Guess it was stupid, but we didn't reckon on you actually remembering us. Why do you?"

"I can't really explain that, I suppose it's because I'm Shinobu," the soul shrugged. "but, Yusuke, do you know where Itsuki is? I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"He's back at the restaurant, we can take you there." Kuwabara said, hooking a thumb over his shoulder.

After a few moments deliberation, Shinobu nodded. "Alright then, could you take me? I would like to know where he is."

"If only the other one could have been so easy." murmured Kuwabara under his breath.

**----------------------------------------------**

On the train, Shinobu peered at Kotori with evident curiosity in his blue eyes. "And who exactly are you?"

"I'm the Spirit Detective, Kotori," she left off the sir because Yusuke was watching them. Not that that was hard, the train was crowded and they were all standing crushed together, both Shinobu and Kotori spoke softly so they wouldn't be overheard.

"Yusuke's replacement, I see. You look like you've been trained by the SDF, you have their stance."

"I am," admitted Kotori.

Shinobu's eyes narrowed. "So Koenma is trying to get more obedient Spirit Detectives, interesting."

"You really dislike Lord Koenma, don't you?"

"I'm sure you read my case-file."

"Yes, it's standard reading, along with… Yusuke's file."

Kuwabara snorted. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Things didn't turn out how I planed them to," said Shinobu. "at least, not completely. Which is why I want to talk to Itsuki."

"You never asked him to take your body to the alternate dimension?" asked Yusuke, surprised.

"No," Shinobu's eyes darkened. "I only asked him to make sure that my body and soul never fell into the hands of the Spirit World. I never planned for him to trap us both in the other dimension, or for him to kill himself in doing so. I thought he would simply hide my body somewhere and return to the Makai. But I didn't think that he'd do what he did, I thought he would…"

"You thought he'd just act like nothing happened?" asked Kuwabara, amazed. "I mean, considering how Itsuki feels, come on. Just because he's a demon that doesn't mean he's disloyal. Look at Kurama and Hiei, they were together and…ow!" he yelped as Yusuke tread hard on his foot. "What was that for?"

Yusuke gave him a significant look. It was probably not a good idea to talk too freely in front of Sensui, or Kotori for that matter.

"Oh, umm," Kuwabara tried to finish his sentence and not sound like he'd changed what he was going to say. "umm… yeah they're, ah, still talking to each other now."

"I see," said Shinobu, but he spoke vaguely, he was gazing into distance. "yes, I see. None of this turned out like I planned it to."

**----------------------------------------------**

**Hospital**

**Roof**

**Ten Minutes Later**

**----------------------------------------------**

Kurama untwisted the very end of the Rose Whip from the rail of the roof. "You see Hiei, that was very simple."

In reply Hiei gave his standard retort. "Hn."

Together they headed toward the door off the hospital roof.

**----------------------------------------------**

"How did we end up here?"

"Well, Hiei, how exactly do you mean that? In the long term "How did we end up here?" or the short term "How did we end up here?""

"I mean, Kurama, how in the Makai did we end up _here_?"

"Oh, hiding in a dark closet? Well, we were walking along when that doctor came down the hall. And the broom closet was the nearest place to hide. It was a good thing this was here, we'd been thrown out otherwise and I'd rather not have to go over the roof again."

"Huh."

"Indeed huh. I hate it when you give me monosyllabic answers."

"…Kurama, we need to talk."

"Do you think this is really the appropriate time?"

"Kurama, we're sitting in a closet. Alone. In the dark. Together. I think I can _hear_ the fan-girls' ears perking up."

"…disturbing."

"Exactly. But don't try to change the subject, we need to talk about that night."

"First Yusuke, now you, why does everyone suddenly want to talk about when my mother died? I've already had one reconciliation today, I wouldn't mind another, but I'm a little to tired to deal with it at the moment."

"Liar."

"Hiei!"

"Keep your voice down, we don't want to get caught, remember?"

"Yes, of course, but Hiei, we argued that night, I know that, but whatever you said then, I really don't care. It's been years."

"It has. I think you might be forgetting what we argued _about_."

"Well, then, remind me."

"Don't act like you don't remember. After you left the hospital that night, I came to were you where and asked you whether you planned to stay in the human world or return to your home, the Makai, now that your mother had died."

Beside him, Hiei could feel Kurama stiffen. "But you see Hiei that's where things get somewhat difficult. Where is my home, really? I've lived here in the human world for years, I have friends here, family. The Makai though…the Makai is where I lived as Youko for hundreds of years. It's a violent, brutal, place, however, it was my home. So don't say it like its such a simple choice."

"Yes, it is. One or the other."

"You see? This is the old argument," Kurama laughed, bitterly. "even when we were together, it was choose between you or my human family. Maybe that's why things fell apart." _Though it's not as if things were going so well in our relationship. We'd been getting distant for a long time. _

_The Makai Tournament didn't help, since we where on different sides. I think going to the Makai was as much the deathblow to us as that argument years later. I knew things were going wrong when you started to visit less and less._

"Hn."

"I hate it when you do that."

"I know. Are you finally finished running from having to make that choice?"

"I wasn't running."

"Then why did you move to America so soon after that night?"

_And you left for the Makai and I never saw you until a few nights ago. You ran too. You always do. _"Very well, I ran. And no, I haven't chosen."

Hiei growled with impatience. "Why are you making this even more difficult then it needs to be?"

_Because what we had together was as demons, no feelings were supposed to be attached. But I have learned a lot from humans, I didn't want just that, although I knew you'd never accept any other relationship than that. I want us to be together again, I do, however, this it too much. Even if I choose you over the human world, I don't think you'll ever quite understand. That's the problem with this choice, it feels like either way I choose I lose something important._

"Kurama?"

"Sorry, I was lost in thought for a moment, Hiei. I really don't know if I want to return to the Makai, it would cause a lot of attention if I disappeared from my work."

"What if I stayed here?"

"But you hate it here…wait, _what_?"

"I'll stay here, in the human world at least, until you finally make up your mind."

"…really….what about the border patrols? And Mukuro?"

"I asked for time off. She gave me a year."

"A year? You must not ask for time off often."

"No, not often."

_Mukuro's match making, if I'm not mistaken. She seems like the type. _"Oh, well… if you wanted to stay here," his voice was mild, with no infection to hint at his mood and it was too dark for Hiei to see his face. "I have a quite decent apartment."

"Huh."

They both at once became very aware of exactly how close they were sitting to each other, that their hands were mere millimeters apart, and that the closet was very, very small.

Anything could have followed that moment, an embrace, a kiss, or something else, if they hadn't suddenly straightened and leaned against opposite walls.

"It's the closet." said Hiei.

"Definitely the closet," agreed Kurama. "we need to get out of here."

"Oh-oh."

"…what?"

"There's no handle on the inside."

"Now the fangirls are without doubt listening _much_ harder. How cliché. Luckily I can still get the door open. I defy you clichés ." there were some rustling sounds and the door clicked, opening a few inches.

In the small chink of light Kurama could be seen returning a seed away to his hair. "Is anyone there?" he asked quietly.

Hiei peered out through the door. "No one." he pushed out of the closet, Kurama following right after.

What had been discussed there was put aside for now. Business first. Personal things later.

**----------------------------------------------**

With the abilities of two former thieving lives at their command, Hiei and Kurama found the soul in a laughingly short time. He was standing outside an operating room, watching through the glass as doctors and orderlies scurried to save a life. If no one had known better they might have said he was a relative of the patient, waiting for word.

"Who are you?" asked the soul, a child of no more than five.

"We are here to find you." Kurama told him.

"Oh," the soul said, mildly. "are you here to take me somewhere?"

"Only if you come."

"Oh," said the soul again.

"Come on," Hiei snapped. "enough vague talk. Just grab him, we're in a hurry."

**----------------------------------------------**

**Ukimura Diner**

**----------------------------------------------**

There was an interesting reversal of events going on. Where before Mengii had slumped, energy-less in her seat and Itsuki had helped her, now she had gotten her second wind and the opening of another portal seemed to have drained him.

Able to get up and totter over to the coffee maker, Mengii poured more coffee for herself, then as a second thought got some of the tea from the pot next to the other one.

"Here you go," she plopped the cup down in front of the tired yamanate. "some tea stuff, don't know what kind. Just try not to pass out on me, I haven't got the faintest clue what to do with an unconscious demon. They don't cover that in cop school."

"'Cop'?" asked Itsuki. "You are a police officer?"

"A detective, if you really want to know, with the American force."

"It must be difficult to be a member of the law enforcement and a psychic also."

"Yeah, let me tell you. I was on surveillance one night and I saw this werewolf streak across the street, as if that wasn't enough to wake me up, there came this guy running after him, right out into the road. So _wham_, he gets slammed by a car, right out of nowhere! I run to help the bleeding victim only to see him get up and walk away like nothing happened. Of course I didn't know he was this real powerful demon."

"It must have been interesting."

She groaned. "Way too interesting for me. I wish sometimes things could be normal."

Itsuki shook his head. "That is not up to the likes of us. All we can do it decide what we are going to do with the time that is given to us."

"Very Gandalf of you."

"I might have been in an alternate dimension for several years, but some movies everyone should see." Itsuki had a great liking for movies and television shows, they were very amusing, even the Makai did not have entertainment such as that.

Laughing Mengii took sip of her beloved coffee and jumped when the door burst open spilling Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kotori, and the soul into the café. She swore as she burned her fingers. "You guys found a soul already?"

"Yup," said Yusuke with a grin.

"And you didn't get yourself blasted by some kid this time." smirked Kuwabara, elbowing him in the ribs as he nettled him.

"Shut up," muttered Yusuke, grumpily.

"Oh," Kurama said as he came in. "you beat us again."

"Hey there, you get the soul?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes we did." Kurama ushered a child in before sliding the door closed, somewhere in that moment Hiei slipped in without being seen. The stool was empty one moment, occupied the next, that was all everyone else saw.

Kuwabara raised an eyebrow. "You two… err, working together again?"

"Not as you mean it, no, but Hiei did agree to accompany me. The place where this soul was found was large and would have taken a very long time to search alone." he shrugged. "that's all."

"Well, Mitari and Amanuma are dragging their feet this time," Yusuke sighed. "but when they get back, we'll be done."

"Done," Hiei snorted. "huh. Finally. It's about time."

**----------------------------------------------**

**TBC**

**Ah the infamous 'closet' scene. Really I couldn't resist. Sorry.**


	21. Slowly A Conclusion Approaches

**Hunter**

Dane Soar

Many people commented about how seriously the closet scene was to be taken, but it was more of a joke on the very common 'couple in the closet' cliché. The conversation that Kurama and Hiei have is semiserious, discussing how they once were together, but had drifted apart.

I know some people protest to that pairing, but have attempted to make it light enough that if you have a serious prejudice with it you can look it over. If you are one of those people, please don't bawl me out, in the end it's just a scene in a story. It was supposed to make you laugh and make you realize more about those two. That's all.

Now that I've talk much more than I should have, here's the second to last chapter. Read and review.

Chapter 21** Slowly A Conclusion Approaches**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Alternate Dimension **

**----------------------------------------------**

All the souls that had been brought in made things very interesting in the alternate dimension or at least, less quiet.

Kazuya had picked a fight with another soul and their bickering had been irritating. Finally Shizuru had clocked Kazuya over the head, telling him to behave. That earned her a lecture from Yukina as the sobbing soul hid behind her, though Shizuru seemed unfazed by it.

Sai was still huddled over his communicator in quiet conversation with Botan listening in, and Kayko had struck up a friendly discussion with the otherwise quiet Hagiri as Kamiya commented in occasionally.

There was an air of nervous energy humming around the place, to a outside observer, things might seem calm, but they were all tense and worried, unable to do anything but wait for word. Or instant death, though none of them wanted to think about that. It didn't help things.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Alley**

**----------------------------------------------**

"Hey would you look at that," said one thug to the other. "two guys walk right into our hands in this nice dark alley."

"Yeah, how polite of them to just offer themselves up to us tonight," jeered another.

"This little fellow is quite a handful too." said the thug who held a struggling kid with dark hair and blue eyes by the arm.

Amanuma and Mitari had their backs against the wall and were more than worried. This was really bad.

They had followed Mengii's instructions to a tee, even though it had taken three trains to get there, surprisingly the soul had been exactly in the spot that had been indicated. He'd been helping an old woman to her feet and handing her her things, which she must have dropped.

Like the other one, it wasn't very hard to persuade him to come with them once the old woman was safely put on her way. Until they had ducked into the alley for a shortcut, things had been going well. What a smart idea it had been to walk into a dark alley at night.

Things had changed, of course, and gone badly.

"So what will we do with these idiots?" the largest and toughest man, obviously the leader said speculatively.

"Can we kill 'em?" asked one with a evil smile, he produced a knife and inspected its blade pointedly.

Both young psychics glanced at each other, they might have power, but right now, it was as good as useless. Amanuma needed a game and a territory, Mitari used the water he'd had with him and he'd left his knife back at the diner.

In short, they were in trouble. There were at least a dozen of the thugs and the first thing they had done was to corner them, cutting off the exits of both ends of the alley.

"No, don't bump off all of them," the leader told the one with the knife. "I like the look of this one," he reached out and grabbed Mitari by the hair. In spite of the fact that it hurt, Mitari planted his feet and refused to be pulled closer, the other man stank of bad intensions.

"What about the other two? What we can do with them?"

The leader shrugged. "Just kill them." he said simply.

The rest of the gang laughed and closed in closer, they liked this part. Letting go of the soul, the thug tossed him in next to Amanuma, he clutched the former Gamemaster's arm, they were all in the same boat together.

"_Stop_." a voice, soft but powerful, rolled across the street like thunder.

Every thug froze in place, all eyes went to the mouth of the alley, there was a man standing, in shadow. He strode forward into light and Amanuma's mouth fell open.

"_Hagiri_?" said Mitari in shock, the leader's grip on his hair slackened and he pulled loose.

Amanuma's fish-mouthed a few time before he finally got out. "S-Sniper? How on earth did _you_ get here?"

**----------------------------------------------**

**Ukimura Diner**

**Half An Hour Ago**

**----------------------------------------------**

"Even if those two slowpokes are going to be late," Kuwabara pointed out. "we might as well do as much as we can, it'll make up for lost time."

"Which means we get those souls out from the alternate dimension," said Yusuke. "Mengii, get ready for whatever you're going to do, as soon as they get back you'll need to start."

"Sure," she tousled the hair of the soul fragment Kurama and Hiei had brought in, who had been almost glued to her side since he came in, she had always liked kids. "I'm practically ready now." Stoking her energy up, Mengii took an internal inventory of her power. For what she needed to do, she had recovered enough, it didn't need too much energy in the first place.

"Well, Itsuki," Yusuke said him. "open up the alternate dimension, let's get those soul bits out. I know it'll be a pain, but we need to get ready."

The yamanate nodded, standing, slowly, he looked like death still breathing. Raising an arm, he spread his fingers and opened the portal.

Knowing that time was short, Yusuke wasted no time, doing as Kuwabara had done before, just leaning into the other dimension. "We need the soul bits, send them out." He withdrew to give them room to come out.

Once he had enough space, the former Sniper and Sai led the souls out, Hagiri carrying the stubborn Kazuya by the scruff of his neck.

"Where's the third soul?" Sai asked. "There should be three more, if I've counted right,"

Behind them, the portal closed with a snap.

"Amanuma and Mitari are late," explained Kurama. "they should have been here quite a while ago with the third."

"Hey kids," Mengii called. "come here, its easier if your all in one spot."

Hagiri frowned. "Their not here yet? Something might have happened to delay them."

"Go and look, would you? Or," Yusuke glanced at Itsuki. "do you mind one of your hostages walking off on his own?"

Itsuki, who was clutching the edge of a table to remain standing, and just barely managing it. "It does not matter now, go."

With a nod, Hagiri left.

Off to the side Sai hugged Kotori, who swiped him over the head, making a face.

"How will he know were to find them?" Yusuke asked.

"'One psychic calls to another," quoted Mengii. "though no one knows why.' It's an old saying. Probably he just _knows_ were to look."

"Strange." said Yusuke emphatically.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Alley**

**Present Time**

**----------------------------------------------**

"Leave." Hagiri told the thug simply and even though he didn't raise his voice the threat was lurking just under his tone.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded the lead thug.

"I'd do what he says," commented Mitari, now that Sniper was here, they were fine. "you really don't want to annoy him."

"Why should I do anything for you?" sneered the lead thug, the other man was older and taller, but as the thug saw it, there was only one of him.

Reaching into his pocket, Hagiri pulled out a handful of stones. "Usually I carry something easier to use, but it's been a strange day. Luckily I managed to pick these up on the way." Of all the psychics that had been under Sensui all those years ago, Sniper was one of the most skilled, if not the most powerful. As he tossed the stones up he snapped his Territory out like one would unroll a cloth and the stones stopped in midair. "These would beat you very bloody before they kill you," he commented. "though they're slow, they might not catch you if you run fast enough."

The blood drained from the lead thug's face, his cohorts were already backing away. "You're one of those damn nonhumans!"

"'Nonhumans'?" Hagiri lifted an eyebrow as the stones began to leisurely drift foreword.

The first thug yelped, turning to flee headlong. As if by some unspoken signal the rest of the thugs ran for it, sacrificing pride.

The alley was dark and quiet once more. Light fading from the stones Hagiri withdrew his Territory. The psychic held his hand out, palm up and they drifted back to his palm. He pocketed them. "Late." he commented to them, more of a statement than anything else.

"Well, you saw why," snapped Amanuma. "there were almost twice as many of them as us! Besides, we can't use powers to fight."

"Who are you?" asked the soul, who appeared to be somewhat confused.

"An friend of these two," said Hagiri, never one to mince words. "the others at the diner are waiting," he said to Mitari and Amanuma. "they thought you where likely to be in trouble"

Mitari shrugged. "It just took us a while to find him, then those idiots cornered us. All that took time."

That reminded Hagiri who checked his wrist, only to discover that his watch seemed to have disappeared during the day and he sighed. "They're probably beginning to think we'll never come back. We had better leave now."

As they headed back toward the restaurant, going the back ways to keep out of view, the soul trailing after them still confused, there was a whispered conversation going on between Mitari and Amanuma.

"Did you see what happened back there?" demanded Amanuma quietly. "We almost got ourselves killed because we don't know how to use our power to defend ourselves, this is why we need to talk to Mrs. Mengii. We need learn to use our power!"

"Keep your voice down, Amanuma. We don't need to bug Mrs. Mengii about this kind of thing, we got out of this okay."

"Only because Hagiri showed up, and don't start about him, his power was always different than ours, he's better at using it. We got lucky. I'm talking to Mrs. Mengii the first chance I get."

Mitari sighed. "Okay, you made a good point. We do need to learn more, and Master Genkai isn't around anymore to ask. We'll just have to do it carefully so we don't make Mrs. Mengii annoyed with us."

**----------------------------------------------**

**Ukimura Diner**

**----------------------------------------------**

"I didn't think you'd do this," said Shinobu to Itsuki.

"There was little else I could do,"

"Oh, I see. I suppose that brilliant plan of mine had some flaws I never thought of."

"It hardly matters now, Shinobu."

"Of course it does! …you know, I always thought that out of all the Seven, you were going to live through what I had planned, since you are a demon. I thought you'd use Urautoku and get away.

"But instead, I failed and you're dying. I wanted to tell you that I am sorry before it's too late. Really. It wasn't supposed to happen this way."

"However it happened, neither you or I can change that."

"But it's killing you! When I asked you to keep my body from Spirit World, I didn't mean for you to kill yourself in the process. Why would you do such a foolish thing?"

Itsuki gave him a look that Shinobu recognized, even though now it was with eyes that where two different shades. The look said "Why do you think?"

Shinobu scuffed a foot. "Oh." he sighed. "what a mess."

**----------------------------------------------**

They had settled down once again to wait.

It had been a day full of waiting. Tea and coffee had been brewed for all, by Sai, who seemed to enjoy serving drinks out. No one was hungry, there was too much anxiety in the air, but something to drink to sooth frazzled nerves never hurt.

Dispersing into groups they talked among themselves, Yusuke, Kurama in one group, with Hiei listening in, Kuwabara and Sai striking up a conversation, the souls chatting or arguing with each other and Mengii. The one soul fragment that was Shinobu watched Itsuki, then approached him.

Together they talk quietly, none overheard what they said. It was personal.

When Shinobu went back to stand with the other souls, Itsuki did not look quite as weary as he had before.

That was how things stood when Hagiri returned with Mitari, Amanuma, and the last soul.

"Finally!" Yusuke said. "Good grief, you two took long enough about it, what took you?"

"Some toughs," sighed Mitari. "Hagiri chased them off though, so we're fine."

Mengii crooked two fingers at the last soul. "Come here kid and stand with the others. I'll make one soul of you all in a moment."

"It won't take long?" asked Kuwabara.

"No, not long at all, it would take less, but this sort of thing isn't my specialty," she shrugged. "that aside, I can do this well enough. Where's the body?"

Beforehand the body had been set aside under a tablecloth forgotten, while there was such a fuss over retrieving the soul. Since Sensui had been a tall man both Yusuke and Kuwabara had to move him, one taking the shoulders, the other the feet. The tablecloth trailed behind them like a train.

Setting the empty body down the men backed off.

"Everyone, back up more," said Mengii, getting to her feet. "kids, gather around the cloth."

Bodies shifted hastily into place and Mengii began.

She held her hands up, frowning for a moment then they glowed around each finger. The souls went very still and silent all at the same time, turning their small heads up to look at the psychic, who stood over them.

Closing her eyes, Mengii reached out with her power, an invisible force, down to the seven fragments of the one soul. With a single flick of energy she charged one soul then traced a bridge to the next. Soul by soul Mengii built the ring and after, her souls began to combine, following the pattern.

It wasn't hard, the fragments _wanted_ to become whole again, _wanted_ to become their original form. Like releasing a taught rubber band they snapped into one with little energy from Mengii.

The work of moments was easily done.

When she opened her eyes a man stood in front of her, tall, dark haired and blue eyed. He looked around in a slow, grave, fashion.

"So, you're the one all this fuss has been made over," said Mengii. "hope you're worth it. There's been a helluva mess made on your sake."

**----------------------------------------------**

**TBC**


	22. Suddenly It’s All Over

**Hunter**

Dane Soar

This is it, after this chapter, it's over, I've really enjoyed this story though so I'm sad to see it go. However there is hope on the horizon, a sequel is slowly forming itself, but it might be a bit in coming so don't expect it tomorrow. The tentative title is '_Seeker_' for now.

I've loved hearing from all of you and I hope you'll leave me one last review.

**Also, there will be a chapter of notes after this, but this is the last official chapter. **Sorry for any confusion it causes but there are so many notes for this story they needed their own area.

So goodbye, hopefully only for a while and I hope you enjoyed the crazy ride.

Chapter 22 **Suddenly It's All Over**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Ukimura Diner**

**----------------------------------------------**

The soul of Sensui looked down briefly, noticing the sheet covered body at it's feet. He kneeled beside his own body and vanished.

Everyone jumped as the body slowly rose to his feet.

Sensui held his hand in front of his face and opened and closed his fingers. "I never expected to be alive again."

"You're not." said Hiei, matter of fact.

"Just because you're body and soul are together doesn't mean you're alive," Kurama elaborated. "but you see, you're not quite dead. It's more something in-between"

The former Spirit Detective nodded, understanding, but not bothered by the fact that he wasn't alive. He'd been expecting it after all.

"So now that we did what you asked," Yusuke butted in. "are we done now? Itsuki, you have Sensui back, let the rest of the hostages go now." He didn't say, before you die and they get taken out, saying that would be a little impolite. And people said he had no diplomacy.

"Very well," said Itsuki, and held up his arm to open a portal.

"Wait!" Sai interrupted, he came forward. Before now he'd kept mostly to the background, but now he had something to say. "I was speaking with Spirit World and Lord Koenma, we discussed an alternative power to keep the alternate dimension open without killing Itsuki. The SDF think that they can rig something up."

Both Sensui and Itsuki exchanged a long look.

"No," said Sensui at last. "it's time to finally end this affair once and for all." Itsuki nodded in agreement.

Kuwabara looked at them like they were insane. "Are you sure? I mean once Itsuki dies you'll both just disappear, be gone forever and you won't even see Spirit World."

"That is fine, it would be better that way, this entire situation has been drawn out for too long." Itsuki said. "Let it end at last."

"All…right," Sai said as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I'll tell them that." he fished the pocket communicator out and retreated to quietly mutter into it for a few moments.

"If that's done with then," Yusuke reminded them all. "could we get the rest of those hostages?"

Itsuki raised his hand, fingers tensed, and after a few moments of concentration a ragged, small portal opened.

"My I?" asked Hagiri. At Yusuke's nod he passed though to the alternate dimension. "We're done," he told the ones waiting there. "you can to come out."  
"Finally," said Shizuru, flicking her cigarette butt away. "and good thing too, that was my last smoke."

Yukina smiled. "It's done, I'm so glad, this place is horrible."

"Very," agreed Kayko.

Botan shuddered and all four girls left the alternate dimension holding hands.

Doctor nodded to Sniper and they to went back to the real world.

All the hostages were finally returned.

**----------------------------------------------**

On the other side the hostages were greeted with enthusiasm. Yusuke hugged Kayko as soon as he reached her, she kissed him. Kuwabara grabbed Yukina in a similar hug, Hiei glowered, but didn't say a word. With one arm, Kuwabara also embraced his sister, who in return patted him on the head, obligingly. Botan and Sai, coworkers, smiled at each other as Hagiri and Kamiya merely sighed, glad that the part of being hostage was over.

"It's over," said Kurama, relief in his voice. "at last, it's over. Nobody died, everyone came back, and all are satisfied on both sides. Most things like this never end this neatly."

Itsuki shook his head. "They never really are." and lifting an arm, he flung it out in a violent gesture. With various cries, all others vanished from the restaurant leaving him and Sensui alone.

It had been a widely thrown portal, and when it closed, the backlash, blew their hair around their faces. The portals he opened usually didn't have backlash, it was a sign of how little time he had left.

"Where did you send them?" asked Sensui.

Weariness was apparent when Itsuki spoke again, he tried to get back his breath. "To the kitsune's home…over the sea….I fear this last backlash… it will be very… violent… I did not wish…there to be more… casualties."

Sensui cast a surprised look at him. "unusual of you. I thought you were not over-fond of humans or those who associated with them."

"…exceptions are always…possible."

"I see."

"Are you still sure…that you wish to do this?…we will both be lost once…once I …die…"

Sensui smiled grimly. "Kurama said it himself. It's over. Let's not draw it out anymore."

"…very well…" again Itsuki lifted an arm once more, standing by himself he concentrated. It was a thousand times more difficult than it had ever been for the yamanate to open this portal, he knew it would be his last.

A small ragged hole at last shimmed into view, Itsuki stumbled until Sensui caught his arm.

"Ready?" the former Spirit Detective, the former Black Angel, asked him.

"Always." the former Assistant, the former Gatekeeper answered him.

Together they stepped into the portal.

It snapped shut and a high wind tore through the room, tearing anything that was not tied down from its place and throwing it about the room. Table overturned, chairs broke, along with windows, flying missiles tore holes in the paper of the sliding door. Light gave off sparks as they were wrenched from the walls.

The wind was gone and the very last object slid to the ground, the sparks stopped.

The dark restaurant was empty and left to the night.

**----------------------------------------------**

**America **

**New York**

Apartment 

**Ten Minutes Ago**

**----------------------------------------------**

An enormous tangle of limbs was the result of the portal that none of them had been ready for. They all felt a bit dazed and disorientated from the shock, so it was a few moments before any of them was able to sort themselves out into some sort of order.

After they a bit were able to figure out whose legs were who and who was elbowing who in the face. Finally, they stood clear of one another.

"My apartment," said Kurama, with surprise as he looked around. "Itsuki must have sent us away to avoid being caught in a backlash of the portal."

"Decent of him." commented Yusuke, with sarcasm.

There was an abrupt and unanimous release of tension, as if they had all been holding their breath up until this point. Adrenaline had powered most of them up until this point, it was late in the night, and they were all tired, even the demons. Continued stress wore anyone out.

Hagiri sighed and walking into the next room, the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Kuwabara called after him.

"I've been held in an alternate dimension for a really long time, I'm starving." there was some rustling noises from the kitchen.

"As for me," Botan said. "I'm too tired to be hungry, I want to sleep."

Yusuke flopped down on the couch, picking up the remote on his way down. "What kind of TV, do you have, Kurama?"

"Oy, move," Kuwabara pushed at his legs. "I wanna sit too."

The half demon refused to give up his seat so Kuwabara ended up just sitting on his legs. A minor scuffle ensued, but both were too weary to really make an effort of it.

As a group most of the girls, Botan, Kayko, Shizuru, and Yukina arranged themselves along the floor in front of the couch, leaning back against it in an exhausted fashion. Shizuru patted her pockets in a distracted way, looking for cigarettes but was dismayed to find none.

"Damn." she stated, but there was little force behind it.

Hiei claimed the armchair by the couch, glaring at anyone who came near except for Kurama who claimed the wide arm of the same chair.

Sitting a little apart from the others, Kotori sat on the floor with her back to the wall, this tired, instincts ground in from the SDF took over. Sai flopped down next to her, propping his head up on his arms.

Yusuke remoted the TV on, channel surfing as Kamiya pulled a chair away from the table and settled into it. Amanuma and Mitari took each end of the couch arms, perching. A few minutes later Hagiri ambled back into the room and stretched out on the floor.

There was about ten minutes of silence.

Then around the same time every single person in the room was asleep, either slumping when they sat or relaxing where they lay. The sound of snores and deep breathing filled the apartment.

**----------------------------------------------**

When he was positive that everyone else in the room was fast asleep, Kamiya stood slowly from his chair, and crept across the floor to the door. He was sneaking out now so no one would be able to know were he went. After all the former Doctor was a wanted man in Japan and probably by Spirit World too.

It was simpler just to slip away now, undetected… or mostly.

One purple eye slitted open to watch him, when his fingers touched the door-handle Hagiri spoke. "Leaving?" he asked quietly.

"Of course," Kamiya replied. "if you need me, you'll know were to find me."

With a snort, Hagiri closed the eye and appeared to go back to sleep.

Inching the door open Kamiya slipped out into the city night. And to all but a few, he vanished completely.

**----------------------------------------------**

The morning dawned cloudy and rainy, with rain tapping on windows insistently. Inside the apartment, the people slept on until early afternoon.

Finally Yusuke stirred, slitting an eye open. "Who else 's 'wake?"

There was a chorus of groans and yawns in reply.

"Who feels like making food?" he asked.

Again there were groans, this time in negative.

"Fine," he closed his eye and reached out. "whoever I touch makes food."

"I don't cook food that anyone with taste buds wants to eat," said Mitari, swatting Yusuke's hand off his head. "better get someone else to do it."

Kurama slipped off the chair. "I'll do it." he strode into the kitchen and a few moments later the sounds of cooking could be heard.

A smell to make mouths water wafted out to those who dozed in the other room and one by one they began to drift over to the table, pulling chairs up to it.

With the help of Kayko, Mitari, and Kuwabara, Kurama carted the food to the table, it was a various array of things that the kitsune had had around, cereal in boxes, pancakes, and a large plate of scrambled eggs. Upon seeing the food in front of them, mouths watered and stomachs growled audibly.

"Dig in," said Kurama. "just looking at the food won't get it eaten."

There was no further prompting needed. For a while the only sound in the apartment was the scrape of forks against plates and people chewing, but after the immediate hunger was taken off, conversation started.

Yusuke pointed his fork at Kuwabara, who was next to him. "So what are your plans after this?"

Kuwabara shrugged. "Think I'll hop through that portal back to Japan, you know, head back to Genkai's Compound.

"And you?" he asked the next person along, Yukina.

"I also want to return to the temple," she said. "there are some things I need to attend to there."

"And you?" he pointed the fork.

Scrapping her fork on the plate nervously, Kotori admitted. "Sai, Botan, and I are going back to Spirit World. I have to give Lord Koenma a report personally, as none of this is officially happening, according to our records."

"And you?" another fork point.

Shizuru was looking sour because she needed a cigarette. "Go back to Japan, buy smokes, not much more planning than that."

"And you?"

"I have collage I need to get back to," said Mitari. "I kind of missed a few classes because of this, but the professors like me so I should be fine."

"You?"

Amanuma sighed. "I was visiting with friends here when Doctor grabbed me so my parents still think I'm here. My friends think I'm with some old buddies here, which I guess is kind of true, I can just go back to them. How anticlimactic."

"By the way, that reminds me," Yusuke said. "the kidnapping thing I mean. Does anyone know where Kamiya is?"

"Gone." said Hagiri, simply, not elaborating.

"Oh," Yusuke raised an eyebrow then moved on. "okay then, what about you?"

"I work here," Hagiri said. "and…" he groaned and closed his eyes. "and I haven't come in for duty in…days." he stood and went into the kitchen for the phone there.

"And Kurama," Yusuke went on to the next person. "your plans?"

Kurama shrugged. "I have a good life here and a job I enjoy, I think I'll stay here for now."

"And you Hiei?"

With a snort Hiei crossed his arms, he was already leaning back against the chair. "I took some time off on the border. I don't know what I'll do."

"Right then," Yusuke mentally raised an eyebrow. _And how much do we all want to bet your staying here with Kurama? Not our lives, because no one is saying anything, but a lot._

"How about you and Kayko?" asked Kurama, turning Yusuke's question back on him.

"Well," Yusuke glanced at his wife, who smiled at him. "we need to clean the restaurant up, it's a little of a mess, and open. We've missed a good amount of business because of this disaster."

Hagiri walked back in, slumping into his char with a sigh.

"What happened?" Kurama said.

"I'm fired." he shrugged.

"You don't seem too worried."

"I can always get another job. A better one. At least I'm alive."

Laughing Yusuke raised his orange juice. "That's a good one. Yeah, here's to being alive, damnit!"

Solemnly drinks were raised. "To being alive." They drank.

Perhaps later, looking back on it, it would seem stupid, or even corny, but right now, with the abrupt letdown of pressure, with the feeling that everyone would be fine, with no one likely to die soon, or without anyone actively trying to kill them at the moment, it was alright.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Epilogue #1 Yusuke, Kayko, Yukina, Kuwabara**

**Japan**

**Ukimura Diner**

**Two Weeks After Itsuki and Sensui's Return To The Alternate Dimension**

**----------------------------------------------**

"Welcome," Kayko said to the new customers. "what's your… oh Kazuma, Yukina, it's good to see you again! Let me go and get Yusuke out of the back."

"No," Kuwabara quickly said. "no, it's okay, really. Leave Urameshi alone."

Yukina smiled. "Kazuma says we're on a…what was the word again Kazuma?"

"Date." filled in Kuwabara, blushing.

"Yes, a date.

Giving Yukina the special smile that only girls seemed to understand Kayko said. "Well then, in that case, why don't I seat you over here, in one of our better spots."

The fist chance she got she ducked into the kitchen. "Don't ever tell Hiei," she told Yusuke. "but guess what…"

**----------------------------------------------**

**Epilogue #2 Mitari, Amanuma, Mengii**

**America **

**New York**

**Letter**

**Two Week After Itsuki and Sensui's Return To The Alternate Dimension**

**----------------------------------------------**

_Dear Miss. Mengii Montes,_

You might not remember us every well, but we both are interested in learning whatever you can teach us. What we recently went through together has only made it more obvious that we need to learn more about our powers. Your demonstration showed that you are a master of your craft and we wish to learn from you. Would you accept us as pupils?

_Kiyoshi Mitari_

Here the handwriting changed.

_That was Mitari's shot at a introduction letter, he insisted on being all formal sounding so we didn't offend you or something. Luckily I stole this letter from him before he could post it, that's why this handwriting is so bad, I'm writing in English and I'm in a hurry. _

_Anyway, Mitari's formalness aside, would you teach us? We need it really bad, I don't want to end up offed in some dark alley because I don't know what to do to defend myself. _

_And it doesn't have to be now, we can wait for a bit, though not for too long. Don't have a panic attack or anything. Just mull it over. It means a lot to the both of us._

_Tsukihite Amanuma_

Mengii dropped the letter down on the desk then regarded it. "It'll be interesting to have a student…" she'd never done it before, but could she teach?

The better question was, could she leave those kids undefended?

No.

Never, not kids.

Reaching for a pen, she began to write a letter agreeing.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Epilogue #3 Kurama, Ricky, Hagiri**

**America **

**New York**

**Unmarked Cop Car**

**Two Days After Itsuki and Sensui's Return To The Alternate Dimension**

**----------------------------------------------**

In some ways, nothing had changed at all.

They were sitting, Kurama and Ricky, together in a undistinguishable cop car, once more waiting for a suspect to show up. Ricky was dark haired now, which was different, she dyed her hair dark brown while he was away and talking nonstop, which wasn't different. Apparently she'd met another girl and she was sure that finally she'd met the _one_ for her.

Kurama smiled to himself as he listened with only half an ear, sipping his coffee to keep awake.

"You know, you've changed while you were away."

"What?" he drew his attention back to his partner.

"You're different," she was looking at him frankly, like she knew something, which made him very, very worried. "like, oh, I don't know, like you're happier than before. You were kind of lonely, especially when I first met you, but now you've taken this break… you do seem happier. These people, the friends of yours, they mean a lot to you?"

Kurama smiled to himself. "Yes, a great deal."

"I can tell," said Ricky dryly. "but you, know, Chi, you're a strange guy."

"And what makes you say that?" he asked, nervousness plucking at the edge of his thoughts. _Could she… no she couldn't know what I am, there's no way…_

"You've always been different, and there's something about you, though for the life of me, I can't put my finger on what it is."

"That's ridiculous Ricky."

But she was looking at him at little too intently, as if she could see directly through him and into every secret he had. And there was a lot of those.

"Not really if you think about it, Chi. You never take time off. Ever, well, except for that one time that you broke your ankle. But that was because you had to. And this time, you got shot and you were all better too fast for that to be normal. And don't tell me it was nothing, I _know_ it was bad, I saw you that night. Then once you got better, suddenly and without a word to me you decide to take time off. You were in such a hurry to leave to wherever you left to you didn't even tell me personally, you sent Montes. This is weird and you're weird." she pursed her lips. "you _are_ hiding something, I know it."

Now he was distinctly nervous. "Don't say it like that. I'm not leaving you out of anything, or hiding things from you."

She snorted. "The hell you aren't. I've decided I'm keeping an eye on you from this point onward."

"Really? I'll…um keep that in mind." internally, he sighed. _There is no way I'm_ _going to shake her interest now. I'm going to have to be careful._ "Ricky," Kurama sighed. "I wish you wouldn't be so…" _Perceptive. All seeing. Clever._

_Damn, this life was once so simple. _

"By the way," Ricky went on. Kurama froze. _Oh, gods, what now?_ "is that guy still staying with you?"

"What, oh you mean Hiei?"

"Yeah, the short guy."

"Yes, he is."

"I thought so. You two are together!" Kurama cast her a look. She cackled with laughter. "I knew it, I _knew_ it! Ha ha! I knew you were to pretty boy not to be! I knew you had to be gay! Ha ha!" she dissolved into helpless mirth.

**----------------------------------------------**

"So are you really sure you're leaving?" Kurama asked Hagiri for a final time.

The psychic swung a backpack onto his back. "Positive. Spirit World knows I'm here and I have to admit I'm not altogether comfortable with that. Thanks for letting me stay here this long."

"No problem. You and Kamiya, what is it that you think is wrong about settling down, I swear. You were almost respectable this time."  
A smile quirked at the corner of Hagiri's mouth. "Respectable? Me? Never."

"Take care of yourself."

"Same to you."

He left.

A few minutes later Kurama heard his motorcycle purr into life, then fade away.

The apartment was at once very quiet. He sat on the couch, listening to the silence for a bit.

"What are you doing Fox?" Hiei was just there, as he had a habit of doing when Kurama's mind was elsewhere.

"Oh, nothing. Come on and help me make something to eat."

Hiei narrowed his eyes at him.

Kurama rolled his eyes. "Alright come on and _watch_ me make something to eat. It's not as if you have anything better to do."

"Good point."

Together they went into the kitchen.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Epilogue #4 Koenma, Sai, Kotori, Botan **

**Spirit World**

**Koenma's Office**

**Day After Itsuki and Sensui's Return To The Alternate Dimension**

**----------------------------------------------**

They were all lined up in a row in front of Koenma's desk, looking exceedingly nervous. Botan, Sai, and Kotori had had the chance to freshen up at bit before meeting with their superior, but they still looked distinctly ruffled.

"Now," he told them, leaning over his desk for emphasis. "this whole affair _never happened_. It's not in our records, not logged as a mission, not any of that. It is very important that it remains that way. Should my father find out about this," he shivered. "well, things would go badly for all of us. Though mostly me. But that means if I hear a single word about _any_ of this repeated _anywhere_, I'll know where it came from and you _will_ hear about it."

There was some general shuffling and mumbles of: "Yessir."

"Oh and Kotori?" she jumped. Koenma picked up a folder. "I'm sorry, I know you're tired but there's a demon illegally crossing the border into the Human World. It's only Imiyodekie, low level, you probably remember him from last time he did this. Now I'll get George to open a portal in—"

"No, Koenma." said Kotori flatly.

"—the right area so you'll get there quickly and…" he blinked. "_What_ did you just say?"

The others were looking at Kotori, shocked, Sai had his mouth open wide enough to catch flies. This was a first.

Though she looked nervous, Kotori also had a determined look in her eyes as she stood up for herself for the first time. "I…I said no…sir. I'm tired and need sleep. And Imiyodekie is only a smuggler, you know that, sir, and I know that. All he wants to do is sell his contraband before we catch up with him."

Koenma was giving her a extremely wide-eyed look. "Did you just disagree with me?"

"Yes…um…sir…" Kotori looked him directly in the eye though she was nervous.

With a deep sigh Koenma hit his head with the heel of his hand. "I knew it was a bad idea to let you hang around Yusuke."

A laugh came from either Botan or Sai, though when Koenma glared at them both of their faces were neutral.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Epilogue #5 Kamiya, Hagiri**

**America**

**New York**

**Outside Café**

**Four Weeks After Itsuki and Sensui's Return To The Alternate Dimension**

**----------------------------------------------**

Two men sat at a table in the sunny street talking over steaming mugs of coffee. Outwardly, they looked normal enough, no one gave the two psychics a second look.

"I can't believe you got shot again." Kamiya told the person across from him

"It wasn't exactly my fault this time." Hagiri said rubbing his collarbone.

"Still hurt?" asked Kamiya, who was after all, a doctor.

"Yeah, strange, usually you do a pretty good job with healing things completely."

Picking up his coffee Kamiya told him over it's rim. "Well, if you get healed enough times you start to build up a resistance. And you of all people would have some, I've worked on you enough times. Remember that time you fell off that third story building?"

Hagiri winced. "Sensui had sent me to talk to a prospective psychic and she got moody. Moodyness with telekinesis doesn't end well for anyone nearby."

"And that one time you wreaked your motorcycle?"

"Again, Sensui's fault. There are easier ways to get my attention and as for recruiting styles, throwing an energy blast under my tire because he's noticed I'm a useful psychic, wasn't the best."

"You know," Kamiya sipped some of his drink. "I think that was the first time I put you back together as you were merrily bleeding your guts out. And it wasn't to be the last." he rolled his eyes. "How did this particular injury happen?"

With a shrug and a wince Hagiri said. "A assassin caught up with me, he wasn't thrilled."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"Why was there assassin after you?"

"It's the new job. The guy wasn't very happy with having competition in his field."

"What's the job?" Kamiya's voice was careful.

So was Hagiri's. "Just something that uses some of my more… unusual …um…skills." Like being able to kill a man at very long range.

But Kamiya didn't inquire any further into that, it was a don't ask, don't tell situation.

"Does Kurama know about this new job, or are you not still crashing on his couch?"

"No to both of those. Kurama is a detective, if he has to work a case I'm…involved in it could cause a headache for him. So next time I get a problem?"

The former Doctor sighed. "Come and see me. I enjoy the, um, challenge."

They turned the conversation to benign, safe subjects. When the coffee was gone, they left in various directions.

It was unspoken that they would meet again soon. Most likely, it would be because Hagiri had gotten himself almost fatally injured.

Again.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Epilogue #6 Itsuki, Sensui**

**Alternate Dimension **

**Three Days After Itsuki and Sensui's Return To The Alternate Dimension**

**----------------------------------------------**

It was almost silent in the alternate dimension.

Sensui was careful about how he held Itsuki, as if his old friend would break. "So this is it."

A wan smile quirked the corner if Itsuki's mouth, but his eyes were already starting to cloud, in the distance black was edging in toward them. His hold was wavering, the nothing creeping in on them.

"As I said, I never did think that it would end like this, all my plans, all my plots, I suppose I forgot about you, didn't I old friend?"

Itsuki closed his eyes, shook his head. "…I was there…I know…I remember… but just being nearby…being able to watch you…that was enough…truly…"

"After that night, the night I saw…after everything changed, after I ran from Spirit World, you stayed with me. Took care of me, even when I wasn't sane. During the time when I was working on carrying out my plan, you were there again. Even now, when everything is done, you were still trying to take care of me, even if I was dead. What did I do to earn this sort of loyalty? I came close to killing you by shear accident several times with my stupid plans. But all I want to know is…why?"

"…why… you ask…simple…it's always… been ….because…be…en …bec…ause…I…" he took a shuddering breath. "bec…ause …I…" the life faded away before he could force out the final words.

Itsuki was dead.

"No…" Sensui shook him once, then again harder. "Finish you sentence! Why? _Why_? Why did you do this? Before this all ends, tell me! I at least need to know." The dead eyes of the yamanate gave no answer.

Slumping Sensui looked down into the blank face and lowered his head. This was it. The end.

Whispers came from the darkness_…its so quiet…listen to it. The beauty of nothing…Really, Shinobu…that's my only complaint about you…you've always been insistent on doing these things to ease your soul when the answer to your sadness was right beside you all along… you just wouldn't see it… I guess I have always resented you some for that…but you're right… we shouldn't fight…you've seen the error of your ways now and have come to my open arms. We'll just sit…and you'll never have to leave me again…_

_…never have to leave…_

_…my open arms…_

_…you wouldn't see it…_

_…been insistent…_

_…right beside you…_

_…beside you…_

_…beside you all along…_

_…you all along…_

_…all along…_

_…because…_Itsuki's spirit whispered _…because I love you…I have always…_

…_always loved you…_

…_have always…_

_…but it doesn't matter now…_

_…matter now…_

_…doesn't matter…_

"Of course it matters," Sensui said quietly. "it makes all the difference. But listen… it's so quiet, I never noticed before, really. I never noticed a lot of things I suppose. You must have resented me for that. But you are right, we shouldn't fight now, it's all over, I've seen my mistakes at last. So we'll just sit…"

_…and you'll never have to leave me again…_

_…never leave me again…_

_…never leave me…_

Sensui held the body of his only friend close as the darkness closed in on them both.

_…never leave me…_

_…never leave…_

_…never…_

**----------------------------------------------**

**The End**

**----------------------------------------------**


	23. Hunter Notes

**This is the chapter of notes that I promised, a load of things about Hunter and what went into it. I hope it doesn't get to tedious to read. Here we go:**

**1) PLOT**

**Chapter Black:**

I've always felt that a good percent of Chapter Black was left untold; there was always this feeling that there was more to happen in the end. I kind of think that the creators though about maybe going back to Chapter Black but changed their minds.

There were a number of loose ends left to the imagination, some of them begged to be explained. For example in Chapter Black's last episode it says that after high school, Hagiri disappears, but no other comment is made on it. Also it was said that Itsuki took Sensui's body into the other dimension they remained there forever unchallenged. There was no way Koenma would let a liability like that go. And there was the fact that the highly expected 'talk' between Kurama and Gamemaster never happened. I always thought that there should be a conclusion to that.

With all these little plot ideas running around, I thought it would be a good idea to make one bigger fic out of them.

**Plot Structure:**

Now this story is actually a fusion of two different plot ideas.

For a long time I'd been playing around with the 'Kurama cop' idea but it never had enough structure to do anything with and it got set aside. Then I had another vague plot of what would happen if someone took Sensui away from Itsuki, I knew that his revenge would be complicated and clever, but I didn't know the exact details which made writing it difficult if not impossible. You can't write what you don't have. But by mixing the two I got this story, which I admit is a whole new breed of literature for me.

I'd always wanted to do a really good mystery story, though I've never gotten around to it before this. Now with this story I was able to have a lot of fun. The thing I really like about this story is that even though the characters spend a lot of time figuring out what's going on, things aren't over once they do, that's just the beginning (cue the dramatic music).

**Cannon:**

This was a bit hard in some ways. I had to guess as accurately as I could, what each character would be doing years after the series ends. Some people were easy, like Yusuke and Kayko it was pretty obvious that they were going to get married and take over the diner, come what may. But some were less predictable, like Kurama or Hiei.

**Yaoi:**

There was more yaoi in this story originally, but I ended up cutting it out for reasons of time and plot focus. I wanted to be able to talk about the resolution of the fight between Yusuke and Kurama more that the relationship between Kurama and Hiei.

I had it so that they were supposedly together during the show and I was trying to obliquely hint at in this story, up to the closet scene were it was basically stated. I wanted to see them getting together in this one but I thought it would work better in the sequel.

There were hints at them making things up however. This hinges strongly on the fact that Hiei stays at Kurama's house for a while. Hopefully this will be further expanded upon later. Even then things won't get too romancey, I'm not fond of writing romance in general regardless of the pairings.

**2) CHARACTERS**

**Cannon Characters:**

**Kurama:**

I knew that he was going to sort of be the main character here from the beginning, because I enjoy writing him so much.

Here though Kurama lost his excuse for staying in the human world and is trying to figure out what he's going to do. Moving away was an attempt to buy time. He really isn't sure what he's going to do and that makes him annoyed because he always knows what to do, that's what made him Kurama in the past.

Reading other fics I found that I really don't like a weak portrayal of him, or other distortions of the character so I tried to make him as strong a person as he was in the anime but tweak it a little. When you get down to it, Kurama's bit in this story is about him figuring out what he wants to do and sorting out some of his feelings.

**Hiei:**

I have trouble writing Hiei which is why he spends some time in the beginning away in the alternate dimension. However I think Hiei is the type of person who is right there until you need him, and when you do, he's ready to do whatever it is, fast and efficiently, and perhaps grudgingly.

Hiei doesn't talk a lot of the time, he's a quieter person, but he's always ready to chime in with a nasty insult whenever Kuwabara says something stupid.

**Yusuke:**

Finally we have a kind of settling down in Yusuke. We all knew he was going to marry Kayko, but it's pure speculation after that. Right now I have him spending all the time with Kayko he can before it's to late, you can tell he kind of misses the old days and having the whole group together. Restless is Yusuke's middle name after all.

When everyone was together as a group he and Kurama usually traded off in leading the conversation, Yusuke because people listen to him, Kurama because he's the one who knows what he's talking about most of the time.

**Kuwabara:**

Kuwabara achieves things sometimes by bumbling though stuff. It's amazing what kind of things you can get done that way. And even when he screws up something completely, like when he lets Sensui's soul out, at least he does all he can to fix it.

I think he had a strong impact on Kotori as well as Yusuke.

**Sniper- Hagiri:**

I like Sniper quite a lot, especially when you see him away from Sensui and he doesn't seem like such a bad guy.

In my original draft Hagiri died from gunshot wounds and Doctor never ended up in the alternate dimension, but at the last second I changed it to what you read.

Here I tried to make him a pretty nice fellow, though one who seems to have a knack for attracting trouble without even trying, which turned into something of a running joke.

I keep forgetting he's a quiet person and having him talk too much, but due to the fact we don't know very much about him I was able to have a lot of artistic license in his creation here. I have plans for him in the sequel.

**Gamemaster- Amanuma- Seaman- Mitari:**

Now I know Mitari is a little of a wimp in the show, but that was probably a difficult time for him, which brought out his worse attributes. I wasn't sure what he would have turned out like after Chapter Black, but he seemed to be heading in a good direction. So I made him a, you know, a fine upstanding young man, because I think that's what he'd become.

Amanuma was a lot harder to do because he was so young when we see him. It's difficult to figure out from an eleven-year-old's bratty actions how he would act as a teenager. Well, I made the same assumption I did with Mitari, that he would start to become a better person.

A lot of the time these two ended up as something of a unit because of their similar qualities.

Doctor- Gourmet/ Toguro 

Here's the real question, how crazy is Doctor really? I mean, one second he's fine and the next he's going nuts and slashing people up. Jeez. However I think the trigger is Sensui and Itsuki and things from Chapter Black.

While watching some of the Doctor episodes I noticed the more insane he acts, the more doctor vocabulary he uses. Which was difficult because I don't know much medical vocabulary, I had to kind of flub it.

And did Gourmet get a staring role or what? The Tree attached to him got more attention than he did. Then again, of all the seven psychics Gourmet gets the least attention when we see them.

Mostly it's Toguro that steals the show, he and his really annoying laugh. I always thought they should do something about the Sinning Tree in the cave; you can't just leave that sort of thing there where anyone could find it, imagine if some spelunkers came across it.

**Itsuki:**

Besides Hagiri, Itsuki is my favorite character from Chapter Black. But mostly, I feel sorry for him, I mean, talk about getting the short end of the stick. To finally get to be with the one you love, but only after they die. That itself gave me the idea, what would happen if someone took Sensui from him?

I had to figure out exactly what Itsuki's powers were because they are never told to you straight out. I kind of had to make up some things myself. I assumed that when the Urautoku died when it was cut, but Itsuki's power allowed him to open portals himself, just not so easily as with his pet, and not so controlled.

We see him slightly out of character here, however I think it was how he would act if Sensui was taken from him.

**Botan-Shizuru-Kayko-Yukina:**

Ah, the girls. YYH has a distinct lack of girls and sadly most of them are just cheerleader, not often does a girl fight.

Botan is chipper, but worried, because she knows what Koenma is up to and the possible results.

Shizuru spends almost the entire story smoking doesn't she? I guess its stress relief. As is she's pretty calm for the circumstances, Shizuru's sarcasm is great.

Kayko is married to Yusuke now, and is a little worried that's he's not quite settled down. However due to current circumstances, she's just ready to help them get over the crisis.

Yukina was mostly moral support and healing powers, but she's got some backbone that is interesting to bring out.

**Koenma-Sensui:**

Koenma is somewhat of a villain in this story, he and Itsuki. The difference is that you feel a little sorry for Itsuki while Koenma is basically trying to cover his ass. Chapter Black ended on an enormous loose end and I think Koenma would use any excuse possible to tie it up. He's not a bad guy really, just I see him as one who likes to finish what he starts.

Sensui is somehow a main character without actually being alive. In the show only three personalities are shown and named while one was talked about, I took my liberty with the others.

**Non-cannon Characters:**

**Mengii Motes, the Psychic and Detective:**

I found myself adding several girls because they were out-numbered by the men and Mengii was the obvious choice. She originally hails from one of my personal stories, which actually happens around the same time as this. Those who don't know that story won't notice (which doesn't matter), but I find recycling characters can be a lot easier in these cases, that way I don't have to make up a back-story to work with, I'll already have one done.

When I remembered Mengii was a detective in NY I realized she was perfect for the plot and her influence really helped it along. Like most of the new people here she's not too important. Non-cannon characters should _not_ carry the plot. Poor Mengii though, did you noticed she almost always had a headache? It's in almost every scene!

**Twilight:**

You might not remember Twilight; she's Mengii's landlord and the informant Kurama spoke to in the first chapter. She is actually the main character in the same story as Mengii, I needed someone for Kurama to interrogate who was also involved in the case he was working on and she made the most sense to use.

**Hitsu- Hitzen:**

Now Hitsu is the deceased spirit of an old associate of Kurama's. A friend of Twilight, his death is being investigated by Kurama and Ricky. The man's far too useful. He sent Kurama that dream when he thought he might need to use it in the future. He's bored and was probably just looking for something to do to kill time.

Hitzen wasn't even named but he's the person who opened the portal at the dojo. He takes over after his grandfather (Hitsu)'s death. Usually he's much more chipper, he's just tired and grumpy.

**Ricky Halash the Detective:**

Now here's a surprise. Ricky was made exclusively for this story and was really just someone for Kurama to talk to. I had to have some excuse for her never to flirt with Kurama, as that would slow down the plot and thus the yuri.

Ricky was a blast to write because she is the perfect foil of Kurama, right down to her dyed red hair. She's actually older than him by a few years, but you'd never guess it from the way she acts. Hopefully in the sequel there'll be more of her, she's already getting a little suspicious of Kurama, she wonders about him already, maybe sometime she'd figure it out.

**Kotori-Sai:**

These two were actually a last second invention. I wanted to show that there was another Spirit Detective after Yusuke and Kotori resulted. I think Koenma would want a really obedient Spirit Detective after Yusuke. Training one from a young age makes sense. She is a little too stiff, she thinks she's being professional but it tends to make her very impersonal and cold.

Due to Yusuke however, she learns how to tone that down a little, and know when to say no. I love when she says no to Koenma and he his attitude is something like: "Oh no not again…"

Sai was interesting because he's the perfect foil of Kotori and his slacker-ness helped balance out her coldness. I had always had this theory that there were probably some male "ferry girls" and wanted one for this. The idea of him floating in midair, hands behind his head, was truly priceless.

**3) BACKGROUD BITS**

Now for some stuff that I couldn't find a place for but is interesting.

-The café that Kurama and Ricky frequent, Pandora's Bread is a spin off the poplar Panera Bread, which makes a wonderful cheese and broccoli soup.

-Kotori's name means "little bird" apparently, but this is irrelevant to the plot so was never mentioned.

-The fight between Yusuke and Kurama was what I was going to replace an old story I wrote "Because She Died", which is about Shiori dying, (it's appallingly bad quality but it was my first fic) but I used my replacement idea here.

-In the original draft, Hagiri died along with Doctor and it was their bodies Botan and Shizuru see in the alternate dimension.

-Also in the original draft, there was no Sai or Kotori, they were created at the very, very last moment just as I wrote the chapter they appeared in.

-The person who shoots Hagiri in the last chapter is character from one of my stories, it was a vague reference, but it did give me warm fuzzy feelings.

-I was going to have that Mitari is studying law in collage and when he gets to collage, Amanuma will study computer graphics, maybe he'll even make computer games!

**4) PAIRINGS**

**Yusuke-Kayko:**

Of course they'd get together. I have read and enjoyed other versions with alternate pairings, but still remain fond of this one. They fit very well with one another.

**Yukina-Kuwabara:**

I could see Kuwabara with some other nice girl, as it's likely that Yukina will never realize his intensions, but since I didn't have time to make another new character I left it Yukina-Kuwabara.

**Itsuki-Sensui:**

It's light, but they do point this out in the show. I don't like the heavy version of this so there wasn't too much on it, besides of course, the use of Itsuki's feelings for Sensui to make him want to get revenge.

**Kurama-Hiei:**

This mostly got moved to the sequel but is still touched on here. There are little moments that hint at what's between them, but not until later. For now it's still just hints, like that fun closet scene.

**5) WHERE TO GO AFTER THIS**

A sequel is most certainly in order, but don't get too happy.

Hunter has this charm that I like and the characters are placed in such a way that they could easily go on. Here are some feeler ideas for a sequel:

-Kurama's work partner Ricky starts to get awfully curious about her strange partner and his mysteriousness.

-Friends Kurama had made in the U.S start turning up dead, even the demons.

-Another old enemy, forgotten in the show after his defeat, want revenge big time and will go to a lot of ends to get it.

-Abruptly Kurama disappears and the rest need to figure out what's going on in time to get him back _alive_

Also besides the sequel I'd like to go back and do some individual cases Kurama and Ricky do, maybe when they first met. Kurama mentioned that he had broken an ankle on a case, I would want to do that one especially. Mostly I think I've been watching too much 'Law and Order'.

Who knows, maybe I'll think of something new, perhaps not, we'll have to see. Thanks for sticking with me through this whole thing. Please continue to read my fan fictions.

See you, I need to get to bed, it's late. Goodnight and I hope you enjoyed the ride; you may unbuckle you seatbelts now and exit the car. The rides over for now, which is about as far as I'm going to stretch this metaphor.

Bye!

**Dane Soar**


End file.
